Amor en Tiempos de Culpa - De Amor y Otros Demonios
by nattgeo
Summary: Amor en Tiempos de Culpa: "¿Ella?, ¿Ella?... su nombre es Helga, Arnold, Helga. -Y dejé de respirar, puedo sentir dolor por todo mi cuerpo." / CAP 11:DE AMOR Y OTROS DEMONIOS:"Se acabó el papel 'abusadora-victima', se terminó el papel 'amante-amado'. Se terminó este circulo vicioso que por alguna razón siempre existe con nosotros. -¿Es posible ser rechazado sin haberte confesado?"
1. Irritación

**DISCLAIMER:** nada me pertenece :(

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: Yo no soy mucho de dejar notas porque casi nadie las lee. Pero está vez me sentía con ganas de contarles de dónde salió está historia. La soñé, pero soñé que la leía, fue muy gracioso despertar y no saber si en verdad la había leído o había soñado que la leía, curiosamente la leí aquí mismo, en FanFiction, siento que plasmé bien la idea de mi sueño y por eso desidí publicarla, solo para hacerlo realidad. Espero les gusté :)**

 **Sí, el tituló está basado en uno de mis libros favoritos "Amor en tiempos de colera" de el señor Gabriel García Marquez..**

* * *

CAPITULO 1:

 ** _Irritabilidad:_** _(nombre femenino)Tendencia_ _a irritarse por cualquier cosa, incluso por cosas que no irritan a otras personas._

Las tardes de verano en Hillwood son maravillosas, el aire es fresco y el sol no es malvado como con otros lugares. En éste día en particular el cielo se encontraba despejado, tan despejado que parecía que estabas mirando el mar. Lamentablemente no puedo disfrutarlo más. No sin ella.

El parque de diversiones donde nos encontramos no estaba lleno de gente, el día era perfecto, ellos decían que lo mejor para pasar el día era estar en los juegos que tuvieran agua, y buscando encontraron una simple piscina donde podíamos descansar y pasar el tiempo.

El agua fría inunda mis oídos, pero realmente deseo que inunde mis pulmones, ¿cómo llegué a este punto? ¿Yo? De todas las personas. Sé que suena egoísta lamentarme de que mi depresión sea mía y nadie más que yo tenga que lidiar con ella, pero en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa. Salgo a la superficie porque puedo sentir bajo el agua el eco de una voz. Al salir puedo verla, su gran sonrisa refleja preocupación. Creen que no me doy cuenta que ellos me tienen lástima.

— ¿Me llamaste Lila? —Ni siquiera me molesto en ocultar el tono de fastidio que refleja mi voz.

—Lo siento tanto Arnold, sólo quería platicar contigo. Te agradezco mucho que tú y Gerald aceptaran venir conmigo al parque de diversiones. Estoy tan molesta con Sid por haberme dejado plantada...

Los problemas de Sid y Lila no podrían importarme menos, ellos han estado saliendo por más de un año, realmente no veo compromiso de parte de Sid y puedo ver que Lila sigue enviándole cartas al fenómeno de Arnie, creó que tienen miedo a estar solos y por eso no se han separado, pero ¿Yo que sé? No sé nada del tema. Sólo quiero que deje de hablar, su voz es irritante para mí en estos momentos. Creó que Gerald puede ver mi humor y se acerca.

—Lila preciosa, gracias por invitarnos, el día es perfecto para una piscina. —Gerald jamás dejara de coquetear, él también está mal... Puedo verlo en sus ojos cuando no está intentando impresionar a nadie. Estoy seguro que las cosas serían diferentes para ambos si ni hubiera dejado que ese maldito día pasara.

—Oh Gerald estoy tan contenta que pudieran venir, llamaría a las chicas pero han estado muy ocupadas y ustedes son tan buenos amigos míos.

Debo de intentar mejorar mi actitud, después de todo Lila no tiene la culpa de mi mal humor y mi irritabilidad.

— ¿Y sabes por qué Sid te dejó plantada? —Me sorprendió que mi interés fingido sonara tan real.

—Se le olvido que quedó en ayudarle a Harold en la tienda, les juró que ese chico tiene la cabeza en las nubes... —Dejé de prestar atención en ese momento y solo veía que Lila movía sus labios, me saca de mis pensamientos cuando veo que se tapa la boca. —Ay Arnold lo siento tanto, no me gusta hablar mucho de mi relación con Sid frente a ti, tú ya sabes que solo me gustas y solo te veo como un gran amigo, no quiero herirte.

Ahí vamos de nuevo, esto viene pasando desde que Lila decidió que le gusta-gusta Sid y habló conmigo para no herir mis sentimientos. Lo mío con Lila murió por la paz desde cuarto grado, pero al parecer ella piensa que estoy en alguna fase de negación, y creo que no es la única que lo piensa porque puedo ver la cara de incomodidad que me dedica Gerald. No puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro.

—Está bien Lila, yo sé que solo me ves como un amigo y yo solo te veo como una amiga, en serio. —Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreír a pesar de sentirme de peor humor del que estaba, al parecer funciona porque Lila suspira aliviada y Gerald me sonríe. Realmente no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar en mi cuarto, acostado en la cama durmiendo pero últimamente Gerald se ha empeñado en sacarme de ahí. No sé si agradecerle o golpearlo.

Las horas pasan y decidimos que ya es hora de regresar, acompañamos a Lila a casa y nos despedimos, Gerald se acerca y la abraza, puedo ver que le susurra algo al oído y ella asiente para luego mirarme, yo solo levanto la mano para despedirme y nos alejamos. El camino es silencioso, desde hace mucho tiempo es así, es una de las razones por las que me puedo dar cuenta que Gerald también está afectado, cuando estamos solos no tenemos que tratar de aparentar estar bien, no, no lo estamos, estamos enojados, estamos dolidos y lo peor de todo es que con el tiempo esos sentimientos se van haciendo más fuertes y presentes.

—Sabes Arnold, todo el mundo puede ver que no estás bien, nosotros tus amigos nos damos cuenta y tratamos de animarte pero llegamos a un punto en donde ya no sabemos qué hacer, es frustrante. Hace tiempo hacías cosas impresionantes, salvaste al Gran Pete, el teatro circular, construimos juntos un carro alegórico ¡salvaste todo un vecindario! Y ahora estas sin vida todo el tiempo, estas con nosotros pero tu cabeza está en otro lado, dime cómo podemos ayudarte amigo, te necesitamos... yo te necesito viejo.

Pude ver cómo Gerald se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo, a él también le duele, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan molesto con todos nosotros, el único motivo por el cual no me he separado completamente es porque cuando estoy con ellos puedo fingir que ella está ahí también, burlándose de mí, molestándome. Es tan patético y al mismo tiempo doloroso que tenga que recurrir a las personas que hicieron que se marchara, para sentirla aquí. Me detengo y unos pasos adelante él también lo hace. Puedo sentir como mi sangre se calienta y juraría que quema mi piel, ya no podemos seguir rehusándonos a hablar del tema cómo si no hubiera pasado.

—Seamos honestos Gerald, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy así, y tu también lo estas, desde lo que pasó no solo se fue ella, Pheobe no quiere saber nada de nosotros y eso te duele. Te duele que por nuestra culpa Pheobe se separará del grupo.

—No pienso hablar de esto aquí Arnold. Vamos a tu casa y ahí hablamos. —Su tono era severo pero eso no me detuvo, mi sangre estaba quemándome por dentro y mi garganta tenía palabras estancadas.

— ¿Por qué aquí no?, por qué no quieres hacerle frente a que la persona que amas no está contigo por tú culpa. —Mis palabras suenan venenosas y soy consciente de ello, creo que estoy gritando pero estoy muy enojado para notarlo hasta que siento un golpe en mi mejilla, ahora sé que si estaba gritando, puedo ver que las personas se empiezan a juntar a nuestro alrededor, entre ellos puedo ver la cara de Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, Nadine, Curly, Sheena, Eugine y otras caras familiares a las cuales no les prestó atención, mi enojo aumenta al verlos ahí, Gerald está ahí mismo respirando pesadamente y podría jurar que si las miradas mataran, Gerald estaría en juicio por asesinato. Volteo una vez más a ver a mis 'amigos' y veo en sus caras preocupación, sabían que esté día llegaría, el día en que el 'perfecto' Arnold no podría soportar la culpa más. —No solo yo tengo la culpa de que ella se fue Gerald, todos somos culpables de eso...

— ¿Ella?, ¿Ella?... su nombre es Helga, Arnold, Helga. —Y dejé de respirar, puedo sentir dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Helga, hace tanto tiempo que no escucho su nombre, ni siquiera de mi boca, siempre que me refiero a Helga digo 'ella' porque de alguna forma siento que es menos doloroso. La forma en la que Gerald pronunciaba su nombre estoy seguro que sonaba con ironía pero para mí sonaba sucio ¿cómo se atrevía a mencionar su nombre después de lo que le hicimos? —Supéralo Arnold, hace casi siete años que se fue, porque sí Arnold, ella se fue —Cuando hizo énfasis en esas últimas tres palabras mi corazón explotó, me sentía aturdido, todos los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a mí, y estaba seguro que me desmayaría de dolor.

— ¿Y sabes por qué se fue? ¿Sabes por qué Pheobe ni siquiera nos voltea a ver? Porque ellos —Señalé a nuestros 'amigos' —Ellos se burlaron de sus sentimientos, la humillaron, ella al fin había juntado el valor, había superado sus miedos para confesarme lo que sentía y ¿qué pasó? Todos ustedes se empezaron a reír de sus sentimientos, se burlaron, leyeron su poesía enfrente de todos en la cafetería, y cuando con lágrimas les pidió que pararan, empezaron a burlarse de ella diciéndole que era imposible que ella supiera amar porque nadie en su familia la amaba, que ni siquiera parecía una niña y que su hermana Olga era más bella. Y sabes que es lo peor, que todo fue por mi culpa, estaba tan enojado con ella porque pensé que había tomado el diario de mi papá que cuando me confesó fui yo mismo el que lo divulgó y desencadeno todo. Pheobe tiene toda la razón al no querer hablarnos, nada de lo que nos pudo haber hecho se compara a lo que le hicimos ese día.

Ya no lo soporto más, mi dolor, mi culpa, mi frustración, mi enojo son muy fuertes y se acumulan, mi garganta está seca de tanto gritar, mis ojos me arden por retener las lágrimas. Tengo que salir de aquí. No fue tan buena idea enfrentar el problema. El día era perfecto y yo me sentía como en una pesadilla.

* * *

 _Hola, pasó a agradecer los reviews, sí, está historia sigue... aún hay más la verdad no creo que sea muy larga pero todo depende de la inspiración, muchas gracias por los reviews y los follow, prontó subiré un nuevo capitulo._


	2. Remordimiento

CAPITULO 2:

 _ **Remordimiento:** (nombre masculino) Sentimiento de culpabilidad que tiene una persona por algo que ha hecho y que la intranquiliza._

Sabía perfectamente que este día llegaría, aunque debo admitir que lo esperaba mucho antes. En fin, llegó y la verdad no estaba preparado, sabía que sería feo, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a golpearlo, de verdad debe sentirse mal, sé que yo me siento mal y lo peor es que sé que tiene razón. Me duele en el alma que Pheobe no me hable, lo he intentado todo, la busco en su casa, le mando mensajes, pero nada funciona... realmente no quiere saber nada de mí y tiene todo el derecho de seguir molesta, herimos a su amiga, a su mejor amiga.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Yo aborrezco a Pataki y nadie puede ponerlo en tela de juicio, siempre fue cruel con nosotros, sobre todo con Arnold, tal vez él la ignoraba pero a mi cada vez se me hacía más difícil restarle importancia a sus bromas pesadas. Una parte de mí no se siente culpable de que se fuera, ella tomó la decisión de huir y no hacerle frente a sus problemas. Si ella no está aquí es porque es una cobarde... ¿Una cobarde? Por Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo? La lastimamos, la humillamos, nadie se merece algo así, ni siquiera ella, tal vez me estoy diciendo esto a mí mismo para justificar mis acciones, pero yo sé que estoy mal y sé que cometí un error.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Arnold estaba buscando algo y por la forma en la que lo buscaba se podía notar que era muy importante. Lo que menos esperaba era escuchar el sonido de la puerta de metal azotando contra el casillero; volteé a ver a Arnold de forma alarmada y pude ver que estaba tenso ¿acaso Arnold acababa de azotar la puerta de su casillero? o una mejor pregunta ¿qué había provocado que Arnold azotara la puerta de su casillero? Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que tenía escuché que dijo entre dientes 'Esta es la última que me hace Helga, estoy harto de tener que aguantar sus bromas infantiles, puedo tolerar mucho Gerald, pero jamás que se meta con eso'. Fue todo lo que escuche antes de que saliera corriendo a buscarla. Yo lo tenía y no dije nada, podía ver cómo Helga hablaba con él pero no tenía rastro de molestia en su rostro en cambio Arnold con cada minuto que pasaba su cara se deformaba más, y luego escuché el grito. Helga se quedó en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, vi como su ceño se fruncía lentamente y cómo daba una bocanada de aire antes de responderle a Arnold. En este punto pude haber intervenido, ya que después de todo yo lo tenía, pero no dije nada porque sabía que ella se lo merecía... y de ahí, todo fue de mal en peor.

Realmente tengo que hablar con él, para mí es muy duro ver cómo ya no queda nada de mi mejor amigo, es cómo si fuera completamente otra persona ahora. Mi amigo el eterno optimista ahora es sólo un chico enojado con el mundo. He intentado animarlo, en serio, lo he intentado de todas las maneras, pero parece que jamás logro llegar a él. No hablamos de ese día, jamás, es un tema taboo para todos nosotros. Nadie está orgulloso de lo que hizo ese día, mucho menos Arnold, sé que él lo lamenta más que todos nosotros y también sé sus razones, aunque no creo que él sea consciente de ello.

Cuando llego a su casa, Phill me dice que no ha llegado, cuando no está en casa hay sólo un lugar al que va. Me apresuro para llegar ahí, no es bueno dejarlo solo atormentándose. Puedo ver la copa del gran árbol conforme me voy acercando, sé que está ahí. Ese gran árbol sigue igual, pero cómo él tiempo no perdona a nadie ahora es más grande y por consecuencia más viejo. Volteo a ver la vieja la casa buscando a Arnold pero creo que es imposible que esté ahí dentro. La casa se ve frágil, se ve que las termitas han estado haciendo su trabajo. Al parecer Arnold no está aquí, así que empiezo a marcharme cuando escucho algo parecido a un susurro, volteo rápidamente a mis lados pero no veo a nadie, continuo caminando y escucho el mismo susurro, pero sé que no hay nadie a mí al rededor, no me queda de otra más que voltear a la casa del árbol pero no veo movimiento, mis ojos viajan a las ramas y siento que mi sangre desciende rápidamente a los pies.

El adjetivo calificativo de 'loco' es poco para describir a Arnold. Estaba caminando de un lado al otro sobre la rama encimado en sus pensamientos, estaba hablando consigo mismo pensativo mientras yo abajo muerto de miedo, caminaba sistemáticamente, caminaba por caminar, ni siquiera veía donde pisaba. No alcanzaba a entender todo lo que decía, soltaba frases cómo 'todo es mi culpa', 'mi vida nunca será la misma', 'la lastime y nunca me perdonará', 'no soy el mismo sin ella', 'la necesito de vuelta', 'la quiero de vuelta'.

— ¡Arnold! —Grite para sacarlo de sus pensamientos culposos, pero era imposible, no me escuchaba, consideré la opción de tirarle una piedra, pero con su suerte y mi puntería todo terminaría peor. En un intento más desesperado volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, y funcionó.

—Gerald? Gerald!, ¿qué hice? ¿Qué hicimos Gerald?, ella arruinó mi vida... arruinó mi vida por completo. —La desesperanza en su voz estaba viva, su cara se transformó a dolor puro, perdió las fuerzas de retener las lágrimas y milagrosamente calló de rodillas en la rama.

—Arnold, Arnold, escúchame por favor. Baja de ahí, si quieres hablar, hablemos... pero baja de ahí. —Mis suplicas no parecían hacer efecto, dejó de escucharme de nuevo, estaba lleno de dolor, podía ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba, y yo me estaba desesperando.

—Arnold, es la última vez que lo digo, o bajas o subo. —Ya estoy cansado de lamentarme, ya estoy cansado de verlo triste, si tanto quiere enfrentar el problema, lo enfrentará y yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo. Al parecer no tenía intención de bajar, así que subí yo. Para ser honestos la rama no estaba en un lugar muy alto, Arnold era hábil, y podía saltar al piso sin problemas, pero el problema es que Arnold no era él mismo en esos momentos y todas sus cualidades desaparecieron. Logré sentarme junto a él y dejó de temblar, su mirada se tornó vacía.

—Ella arruinó mi vida Gerald, no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en ella. Esta culpa que siento no me deja vivir, no como bien, no duermo, no hago nada bien.

—Puedes salir Arnold, sal con nosotros, sal con alguna chica linda, pero tienes que seguir adelante. —No sé si intentar animarlo de esta forma funcione, pero tengo que intentarlo, es mi amigo y me preocupo por él, quiero que siga con su vida y no se estanque.

— ¿Seguir adelante? La única razón por la que aún les dirijo la palabra es que puedo pretender que ella está aquí. No lo entiendes Gerald, no puedo salir con nadie, porque nadie me va a amar cómo ella, nadie más estará dispuesta a bajar sus defensas, a dejar sus miedos, a hacerle frente a nuestros compañeros sólo para compartir un sentimiento tan puro cómo el amor. Ella me amaba y ese día fue más valiente de lo que yo he sido en toda mi vida. Lo he intentado, he intentado salir con alguien para así mantenerme ocupado y dejar de pensar en ella, pero no es justo porque al final del día siempre termino comparándolas, 'ella se reiría de mis chistes', 'ella no permitiría que esto pasara' No está bien que intente sacar un clavo con otro, ellas también sienten y no debo de jugar con sus sentimientos si sé que no puedo dar nada más de mí. Hace tiempo me rendí, estoy condenado a estar sólo y vivir con la culpa.

—Arnie, tú eres grande ya te lo dije. Siempre nos has ayudado en todo, siempre has estado ahí para nosotros, salvaste este mismo árbol de ser cortado, creaste un carro alegórico, salvaste el vecindario y... —Me quedé sin palabras. No podía seguir, su cara de incredulidad me hizo callar.

—Y todo lo logré gracias a ella... ¿No lo ves?, ella estaba aquí cuando salvé el Gran Pete, ella convenció a Big Bob de que me ayudará con el carro alegórico, ella nos dio las pistas haciéndose pasar por 'voz ronca', ella estaba ahí cuando rescatamos a mis padres, yo no soy extraordinario Gerald, ella me hace extraordinario y ahora ella ya no está. Siempre he estado ahí para todos, pero cuando ella me necesitó no hice nada. Sé que tan bien te duele, esa fachada de conquistador no enmascarará todo tu dolor.

Nadie más que Arnold sabe que yo estoy enamorado de Pheobe, lastimé a su mejor amiga quedándome callado. Sé que no me perdonará, sé que intento olvidarla, es graciosos ver cómo cada quien lidia con su dolor de forma diferente, Arnold se aísla de todos y de todo mientras yo busco sentirme querido.

—Sí, duele. Y he intentado todo Arnie, pero ella simplemente no quiere saber nada de mí, antes de que pasará todo ese problema Pheobe y yo éramos tan unidos, tú lo sabes viejo, sabes lo que siento. Después de todo ese problema ella dejó muy en claro que no quiere saber nada de mí, de ti, o de cualquier persona involucrada. Arruine cualquier oportunidad con ella. Por cierto, perdón por el golpe de hace rato, me dejé llevar. —Le dediqué mi sonrisa de disculpa y él me dio una media sonrisa, sé que no puedo aliviar su dolor, es irónico que justo lo que quería evitar ese día se desarrolló igualmente. —Vamos a casa. Él asintió y nos bajamos de la rama.

Para el momento que tocamos el piso pude sentir algo diferente, era una sensación que me es difícil explicar, es de ese tipo de cosas que sólo las puedes sentir, como cuando sientes que alguien te observa pero sabes que no hay nadie. No lo sé, esta sensación era similar pero mucho más amigable.

Cuando miré a Arnold no podía creer lo que veía. Arnold estaba mirando al piso, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, hace tanto tiempo que no veía a mi hermano sonreír. Quería preguntarle que estaba pensando pero me dio miedo que al hablarlo cambiará su expresión. Decidí dejar el asunto por la paz, nos despedimos y me marché mi casa. Tengo la sensación de que las cosas van a mejorar.

* * *

 _Hola personita qué está leyendo esto, para empezar, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final :), gracias si dejaste review (que llenan mi corazón de calor), le diste favoritos o te gustó la historia que quieres saber más de ella y le diste follow. Muchas gracias en serio, por todo. Ya tengo planeado todo, van a ser 10 cápitilos nada más, y voy a dar todo para que salga lo mejor posible.  
_ _Quiero agradecer en especial a Ricardo por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas y a desarrollar la historia. A él un "te amo" y unas gracias infinitas._


	3. Rencor

CAPITULO 3:

 _ **Rencor:**_ _(nombre masculino) Sentimiento de hostilidad o gran resentimiento hacia una persona a causa de una ofensa o un daño recibidos._

Este día es perfecto, cómo cualquier otro, y lo odio. Puedo ver por mi tragaluz que el clima sigue siendo igual de maravilloso que ayer, sigo sin poder disfrutarlo, me fastidia que las cosas a mi al rededor sean grandiosas y yo no pueda ser parte de eso. Me acabo de despertar y ya siento surgir mi mal humor pero tengo que cambiar de actitud por lo menos hoy, hoy tengo un propósito, tengo una razón por la cual levantarme de esta cama. Entrecierro mis ojos para que se adapten a la luz, y me paro. Tomó un cambio de ropa, lo que sea está bien, realmente no me importa si me veo bien o mal.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que esté preparado, ni siquiera listo para hacerlo. Pero lo haré por Gerald, si no puedo arreglar nada con ella, mínimo trataré de arreglar algo con Pheobe, quiero seguir posponiéndolo, pero ya lo hice por siete años, no puedo seguir enterrando mi cara en el piso cada vez que la veo. La última vez que me dirijo la palabra fue después de ese día y las cosas no terminaron muy bien. No entiendo al cien por ciento qué es lo que pasó entre Pheobe y Gerald exactamente y por supuesto jamás he preguntado pero debo intentar arreglarlo.

Bajo y veo a mis abuelos desayunando con mis padres y los inquilinos, me molesta que sean felices, es cómo si nadie pudiera ver que mi corazón se está pudriendo, necesito salir de aquí y emprender camino hacia casa de Pheobe pero me detiene la voz de mi abuelo.

—¿Vas a salir tan temprano Shortman? —Si este fuera cualquier otro día sólo haría un gesto con la mano y saldría de la casa, pero hoy me propuse cambiar de actitud así que suspiro pesadamente y volteo a verlo.

—Sí abuelo, tengo cosas que hacer. —No me gusta sonar tan desinteresado, amo a estas personas pero me siento incapaz de expresarlo. Siempre que los veo me sonríen y actúan como normalmente, pero sus miradas reflejan algo más, no identifico que es pero me conformo con saber que no es lastima. No podría soportar que ellos sintieran lastima de mí.

—Hijo, ¿No quieres sentarte a desayunar con nosotros? ¿Por favor? —No puedo creer que llegará al punto en que mi madre me esté suplicando que desayune con ellos. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ¿Qué rayos me ha estado pasando durante todos estos años? ¿Por qué no simplemente sigo adelante? Mis ojos van a la puerta de entrada de Sunset Arms, y doy media vuelta, mi familia me necesita y no quiero dejarlos aún lado, parece que esté cambió de actitud tendrá que ser permanente.

Veo que intentan hacerme plática pero simplemente no puedo seguirla, de verdad, juro que intento pero no puedo. No hay mucho de lo que pueda hablar, me preguntan cómo estuvo el día de ayer y no tengo el valor de ser honesto, sólo se preocuparían. Me siento tan atrapado, me siento tan impotente. Me levantó de la mesa ante la vista de todos, agradezco mi desayuno y pongo mi plato vacío de lado. Me encantaría poder decirles que los amo, que agradezco el que intenten regresarme a la normalidad pero no sale palabra alguna de mi boca, en cambio solo puedo despedirme con la mano y sonreír, sonrió por lo que intentan hacer, sonrió porque sé que entienden mis razones para estar así. Es normal supongo, nadie puede cambiar completamente de la noche a la mañana, se por propia piel que así no pasa, pero me conformo con ver que hago cambios poco a poco.

Emprendo mi camino hacia la casa de Pheobe, es muy temprano así que debe de haber salido a correr, la he mirado algunas veces mientras salgo a despejar mi mente, nos hemos encontrado alguna que otra vez en el parque pero cómo siempre agachó la cabeza y siento que ella sin ningún tipo de vacilación me dedica una mirada profunda llena de rencor, llena de odio. Pero tengo que hacer esto, por Gerald y por ella porque ninguno de los dos se lo merecen, porque ellos tienen la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas... porque Pheobe sí está aquí.

Llegó a su casa y veo que ella apenas va saliendo, empieza a calentar pero se detiene, parece ser que de reojo me mira y voltea a verme. Puedo ver cómo sus ojos se hacen más grandes y abre la boca a manera de sorpresa, supongo que pensaba que está vez bajaría la cabeza cómo siempre lo hago. Detrás se esa mirada sorprendida puedo distinguir vació, mucho rencor pero también mucho enojo... Perfecto, porque yo también estoy enojado. Me acercó a ella y su postura cambia rápidamente, se recarga en una pierna y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho mirándome fijamente. Puedo decir que ya empiezo a arrepentirme de haber venido pero ya es muy tarde para volver, tengo que seguir.

—Hola Pheobe. —La cautela en mi voz es palpable, no sé si ella se dará la vuelta ignorándome, no sé si me va a golpear que si lo hace realmente no tengo fuerza ni valor para impedírselo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no quería me dirigieras la palabra nunca más. —Aunque no me golpeo con su cuerpo, sus palabras lo hicieron. Pude sentir esas palabras como una bofetada directa y yo no pude defenderme, no tengo cara para hacerlo... lo merezco.

—Sí, lo hiciste pero...

—No hay ningún pero Arnold. —Me interrumpió ferozmente, su rencor y la furia de sus ojos empezaba a expresarse en todos lados, su voz, su cuerpo, su postura. —No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más. Eres nada Arnold, eres repugnante.

Y ahí mi corazón se hundió, Pheobe, la persona que menos esperaba estaba ahí insultándome, no es que no lo hubiera hecho anteriormente pero siempre era raro escucharla. Eso fue todo, mi corazón dejó de doler y mi sangre empezó a hervir, el cambió fue tan drástico que mi cabeza dolía, si ella me veía como un desahogo, yo también lo haría.

—Sí, soy una persona repugnante, soy un estúpido, soy la peor persona que conoces, soy la peor persona que existe, soy basura, soy escoria. Pero ese soy yo Arnold, él tipo que la alejó, el tipo que la hirió. Arnold. Gerald no tiene nada que ver en esto. —Mi cuerpo estaba temblado juro que mis ojos veían de color rojo, de ninguna manera estaba enojado con Pheobe, al contrario estaba enojado conmigo mismo porque ella tenía toda la razón y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—¿Gerald? ¿De qué hablas? Gerald tiene todo que ver pero eso... tú... no lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Su voz era escéptica, su rostro cambió de curiosidad a entendimiento mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, no tengo idea de que estaba hablando.

—¿Gerald? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Gerald?

Lo siguiente que pasó me heló la sangre, en unos segundos Pheobe se estaba riendo, pero su risa sonaba tan maliciosa. Estaba riendo tanto que se dobló sobre su estómago y recargo un brazo en la pared para no caer. Debo admitir que pensé que se estaba volviendo loca, no era normal verla de esa manera, lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos y yo estaba asustado. Cuando al fin dejó de reír tomó unos segundos para limpiar sus ojos y cuando me miró sentí un sentimiento tan conocido que ya me era familiar, la lastima.

—Ay Arnold, a veces me encantaría vivir así, debes ser muy feliz viviendo en la ignorancia. —Se formó una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿De qué hablas Pheobe? vivo miserablemente desde que ella no está, no pasa ni un solo día en el que no piense en ella, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo hacer nada bien, pero por supuesto qué tú jamás lo notarias, no te puedes dar cuenta de ello porque no estás aquí, con nosotros, te fuiste Pheobe, eres lo único que me queda de ella y te rehúsas a estar con nosotros. —Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza y mientras más las escuchaba, más egoístas sonaban.

—¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? ¿Estas escuchando lo que me estás diciendo? No, mejor aún ¿Piensas antes de hablar? Me estas reclamando el que no les hable sólo porque te sientes culpable por lo que pasó. ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo siento? ¿Qué pasa con lo que sintió Helga? Nunca Arnold, nunca ella te hizo tanto daño cómo el que ustedes le causaron, ni siquiera juntando todas las bromas y los insultos se asemejan a lo que le hicieron. Estas siendo egoista Arnold.

No quería decirlo, realmente no quería hacerlo pero en este momento cómo en otros, no puedo controlar lo que mi boca dice, es cómo si mi cerebro no tuviera filtro. ¿Cómo pasó esto?, vine aquí a hablar de Gerald y terminamos hablando del pasado, terminamos hablando de ella.

—¿Sabes algo Phebs? Puede que nosotros tengamos la culpa de lo que pasó, especialmente yo, yo desencadené todo el problema, pero tú Pheobe, tú no hiciste nada, no hiciste nada para evitarlo, era más fácil dejar que huyera de aquí. Te dices su amiga y lo único que hiciste fue alentarla a que se fuera y ahora ambos sufrimos las consecuencias. Le diste lo que quería, pero no lo que necesitaba.

Con esto último dicho me di la vuelta y me fui, no me atrevía a mirar atrás, no quería ver su expresión, probablemente debe de estar matándome con la mirada, esperaba sentir un golpe, escuchar un grito... pero nada llegó. No logré lo que quería, al contrario me dejó más dudas ¿A qué se refería Pheobe a que Gerald tiene que ver con todo? Creo que le preguntaré después al mismo Gerald, por lo pronto me siento cansado, estoy agotado emocionalmente, y no quiero llegar a casa, creo que iré con los chicos, necesito pretender que ella sigue aquí. Sé que no logré lo que quería, pero cómo me dije a mi mismo "nadie puede cambiar de un día para el otro, así que me conformo con ver que hago cambios poco a poco" .

* * *

 _Sé que es corto, pero al menos aquí está y estoy orgullosa de ello. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review en el capitulo pasado, de verdad gracias a ti sigo con esto. Por favor, si te gustó la historia y quieres saber más dale follow, o a favoritos o a lo qué sea, pero no dudes en demostrarme tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por leer._


	4. Miedo

CAPITULO 4:

 ** _Miedo:_** _(nombre masculino) Sentimiento de desconfianza que impulsa a creer que ocurrirá un hecho contrario a lo que se desea._

Mientras camino recuerdo una frase "es curioso cómo sientes que nada cambia día con día, pero cuando volteas atrás todo es diferente", esa frase puede definir muy bien mi ciudad. Hillwood sigue siendo la misma de siempre y al mismo tiempo no. Las personas vamos cambiando, no somos los mismos de hace siete años, quiero creer que hemos aprendido y hemos madurado aunque unos más que otros.

No me gusta mucho pensar en el pasado, pero es inevitable, tenemos que abrazar a nuestro yo pasado y aprender a aceptarlo curiosamente yo sé que debo hacerlo pero no puedo porque sé que si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con mi yo de hace siete años le diría: 'tú crees que estas sufriendo por sus bromas, pero no sabes lo que es sufrir porque ella no esté en tú vida, así que ten paciencia, mucha más paciencia".

Odio los "y si", me hacen pensar y yo odio pensar, prefiero solo vivir el momento, aprendí a hacerlo hace mucho, tuve que aprender a hacerlo, era eso o dejar que el pasado me ahogue. A veces me siento cómo un idiota al pasar tiempo con mis 'amigos', no es que no los aprecie, pero ellos me recuerdan todo lo que paso, lo mal que me siento, lo mal que actuaron, lo mal que actué, y al mismo tiempo me hacen sentir que ella aún está aquí. Es patético pero si no lo hago probablemente ya me habría vuelto loco.

Cuando no estoy tan de mal humor me pregunto cosas a mí mismo, ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué después de siete años sigo sintiéndome cómo el primer día? ¿Por qué extraño tanto a mi abusiva? ¿Si fuera otra persona me sentiría igual? Y a veces cuando tengo ganas de torturarme me pregunto si ella está bien, si siguió adelante, si sigue triste, si ella extraña Hillwood, la escuela, a Pheobe... si ella me extraña. Me duele profundamente el pensar que ella siga afectada por lo que pasó, pero extrañamente también siento dolor el pensar que no lo está. Nunca me contesto esas preguntas, sólo me gusta atormentarme, me da la risa tonta pensar que aunque ella no está siempre encuentra la manera de torturarme.

Puedo ver a mis amigos a lo lejos, y mientras me voy acercando puedo sentir un ambiente tenso, todos están mirando a Gerald y parece que él está a la defensiva, no tengo humor para sus problemas, pero es mejor ayudarlo. Mientras me voy acercando puedo escuchar un poco de la conversación. Puedo entender que Harold, Rhonda, Stinky, Sid, Sheena, Nadine entre otros quieren hacer algo, y al parecer Gerald se rehúsa a hacerlo, no sé de qué están hablando pero puedo ver qué es bastante serio. Cuando Rhonda me ve todos guardan silencio.

—Hey Arnold. —Me saludan todos excepto Gerald, él continua con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Harold.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy realmente interesado en saber la respuesta, no sé por qué pero algo me dice que se trata de mí, es eso o ya tengo un grave problema de ego. Se miraron entre ellos por mucho tiempo, cómo dudando que decir.

—Necesitábamos hablar contigo. Le decíamos a Gerald que ya es hora de arreglar las cosas, sabemos que no va a regresar, pero mínimo debemos disculparnos y Gerald no quiere que lo hagamos. —Mis pecho dolió, aunque no mencionaron su nombre es perfectamente obvio de quien hablaban, miré a Gerald para que me diera una explicación pero en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada. Esto no va a ser bueno.

— ¿Por qué quieren hacerle más daño a esa pobre chica? Eso paso hace ¡siete años por Dios! ¿Qué demonios vamos a decir? ¿Hola Helga, te acuerdas de nosotros? somos tus ex compañeros de cuarto grado, ah no recuerdas, bueno no importa igual queremos tu perdón. Es estúpido, probablemente ya no se acuerda de nosotros. —Y por alguna razón esas palabras dolieron aún más, sentía cómo si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago y hubieran sacado el aire completamente. A veces sentía que Gerald sabía que decir exactamente para retorcerme de dolor, si no lo conociera mejor pensaría que es apropósito.

—Gerald, todos tenemos bastante claro que la odias, pero nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas, tal vez Helga ya no nos recuerda, tal vez sí. No lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con ella. Sabemos que esa chica era odiosa pero no se merecía lo que le hicimos y eso todos lo sabemos, además Arnold siempre nos está incitando a qué hagamos las cosas bien y...

—Se los prohíbo, les prohíbo que la busquen y hablo en serio. —Entro en pánico automáticamente, no puedo permitir que ellos se le acerquen, le causaron tanto dolor, ese día fue la primera y última vez que la vi llorar no podría soportar que ellos lo hicieran otra vez, eso me mataría. Ahora me arrepiento de mi pequeño impulso de ayer esto pasa por querer hablar las cosas.

— ¿Estas bromeando cierto? Tú no puedes prohibirnos nada, eres tan culpable cómo nosotros, ¿No te arrepientes? —Había duda en su voz, me imagino que deben de estar preguntándose por qué Arnold 'el santo' no quiere disculparse, pero ellos no entienden, jamás van a entender. Mi corazón se acelera, mi cuerpo se siente caliente y no me puedo controlar, estoy a punto de golpear a Sid, en serio, pero me detengo porque sé que solo empeoraría las cosas así que solo presiono mis manos en forma de puños. ¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera preguntar si no me arrepiento? por sus expresiones creo que mi cara demuestra perplejidad. Me parece espantoso que quieran ir a hablar con ella y hacerle más daño, me aterra pensar siquiera que puedan acercase. Tengo que ponerme firme en esto.

—Si yo me siento bien o mal no es problema de ustedes, esto no se trata de mí, sino de ella, acaso no ven que puede que la hagan sentir peor si tratan de comunicarse con ella. No le causen más daño del que ya le causaron.

—Nunca vamos a saber si está bien o mal si no hablamos con ella, Arnold, Gerald. Sabemos lo que hicimos, pero ya pasaron siete años y tú aun sigues amargado y nosotros con culpa, no nos impide vivir pero estuvimos hablando desde ayer y la verdad nos remuerde la conciencia.

— ¿Quieren decir que sólo están haciendo esto por una culpa egoísta? —Sé perfectamente que no tengo cara para reclamar el actuar impulsiva mente por egoísmo pero ellos no lo saben.

— ¿Por qué te opones a esto? ¿Por qué no haces lo que es correcto? Sabes que lo que queremos hacer nos dará paz mental y puede ser que a ella también, puede que no, pero al menos lo vamos a intentar será su decisión perdonarnos o no. ¿Tienes miedo de que Helga te vaya a golpear por lo que paso? O... ¿Hay algo más? —No me gustaba la mirada que me estaba dedicando, ¿Qué insinúa con que sí hay algo más? ¿Hay algo más? ¿Será que esto que siento no es sólo culpa? ¿Y si no es sólo culpa entonces cuál es este otro sentimiento? ¿Qué otra cosa estoy sintiendo? ¿Qué...?

— ¡Arnold! ¿Estás de acuerdo en qué esto sólo va a traer más problemas verdad? —El grito de Gerald me sacó de mis pensamientos... Realmente no tenía por qué alzar la voz, estoy a su lado y de su lado. Ahora no recuerdo qué estaba pensando así que mejor lo dejo de lado. Gerald me voltea a ver de forma extraña, cómo si me estuviera inspeccionando o buscando algo. Estoy totalmente perdido y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Gerald retomó la conversación. —En serio chicos, deberíamos de dejar las cosas así. No debemos ser egoístas.

—Ustedes saben que tiene razón Gerald, puede ser que ella ni siquiera recuerde lo que pasó... —Vacío en mi estómago —Puede ser que ella ni siquiera nos recuerde... — Siento una punzada al corazón. Me detengo y miro al piso. ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pensar que ella ni siquiera nos recuerde? ¿No se supone que eso sería lo mejor? ¿Por qué poco a poco me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo egoísta? Desvío mi mirada del piso hacia Gerald que ya me está mirando, casi siempre puedo leer las miradas de Gerald pero esta vez no puedo, no puedo descifrar lo que quiere decir, solo sé que él no quiere que la busquen y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso.

—No sé qué es lo que les pasa chicos. Esto es lo correcto, esto es lo que debimos de hacer hace mucho, Helga no era la mejor amiga, pero estaba ahí con nosotros apoyándonos en lo que podía, sí era mala, era agresiva, era malhumorada, pero ahí estaba con nosotros, ese día todos nos dejamos llevar, ese día la humillamos... pero teníamos diez años, éramos unos niños, éramos unos niños que actuaron mal con alguien que nos trataba mal y no es justificación. Pero éramos solo unos niños, ahora somos más grandes y podemos remediar lo que hicimos. —Había mucha confusión en la voz de Rhonda, sé que se sienten mal, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan llegar y hablar con ella cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

—No piensan en ella. Siguen pensando sólo en ustedes, en limpiar su conciencia, acéptenlo y vivan con ello. A demás estoy seguro que no van a poder contactarla, Pheobe no tiene su número, hace mucho me lo dijo. Nadie sabe dónde está, así que dejen esto por la paz. Le dediqué una mirada fijamente a cada uno de ellos, Harold me miró, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro pesado, dio media vuelta y todos lo siguieron, antes de que se perdieran en la esquina pude ver cómo Sid me miró de reojo y sonrió un poco.

Me siento nervioso, maldigo el día que hablé de esto ¿Por qué no pude quedarme más tiempo callado? No sé qué pasé de aquí en adelante, las cosas van a cambiar, lo sé, puedo sentirlo en el aire, Gerald está a mi lado pero solo está mirando hacia donde fueron ellos. No decimos ni una palabra. Este silencio me molesta, me pone irritable y me propuse cambiar mi mal humor. Lo mejor será ir a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, no tengo ganas de seguir peleando. Quiero dormir, me despido se Gerald y emprendo camino hacia la casa de huéspedes. Gerald sigue parado ahí mirando a la nada, no entiendo que le pasa... pero estoy seguro que no voy a tardar en averiguarlo.

* * *

 _Muchas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sé que no soy la gran escritora y no estoy segura de que me dé a enteder al cien porciento pero me da gusto que la lean y me dejen reviews y me apoyen, muchas gracias. Me tardé un poco más de tiempo para terminar éste capitulo pero ya está arriba y espero lo disfruten. de nuevo muchas gracias._


	5. Incertidumbre

CAPITULO 5:

 _ **Incertidumbre:** (nombre femenino) Falta de seguridad, de confianza o de certeza sobre algo, especialmente cuando crea inquietud._

—Queremos hablar con ella. —sonaba cómo una demanda y parece ser que eso llamó la atención de la joven con rasgos asiáticos porque inmediatamente dio la vuelta y paró en seco.

El parque en el que se encontraban era extenso, muy verde y tranquilo. El sol estaba justo arriba de ellos y les proporcionaba un calor asfixiante. El calor no era lo único asfixiante de ese parque ya que Pheobe podría haberlos estado ahogando con la mirada. Respiraba rápidamente a causa de cansancio pero igualmente resultaba intimidante, su cuerpo se tensó y los de sus acompañantes imitaron su reacción.

—Que les hace pensar que pueden hablar con ella, que les hace pensar que yo voy a permitir que la busquen. Ya hicieron suficiente, no tengo nada más que decirles. —En ningún momento se molestó en disimular el disgusto en su voz, parecía que con cada palabra su enojo aumentaba. Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino pero Rhonda la detuvo.

—Necesitamos hablar con ella, es necesario. No queremos hacerle nada malo, sólo queremos disculparnos. —Lento. Las acciones que tenían hacia Pheobe podrían ser descritas como lentas, movimientos lentos, palabras lentas, y un muy lento entendimiento.

Se podía ver una sonrisa llena de odio hacia todos y un rostro de incredulidad que no se podía diluir, sus ojos los miraban fijamente a cada uno de ellos. Tragaron lento porque sus gargantas se sentían secas.

— ¿Y esperaron siete años para hacerlo? Perdón si dudo de su sinceridad —La ironía en su voz, sus ojos penetrantes, su postura, todas sus expresiones daban entender un 'no te acerques a mí' que se leía perfectamente. ¿De dónde había sacado todo esa fuerza? No era la misma Pheobe que conocían y eso daba un poco de temor. —No creo. No creo que su cambió de corazón sea de la noche a la mañana, no creo que quieran arreglar las cosas. Por una vez en su vida vean más allá de sus cabezas y miren lo que han hecho, olviden que es Helga de la que estamos hablando. Ustedes hicieron sentir tan mal a alguien, hablando de su familia, hablando y juzgando sus sentimientos que hicieron que se fuera de una ciudad, piensen qué tan mal debió de haber estado para que Big Bob Pataki accediera sin preguntar. ¿Quiénes son los bullies ahora? —Pheobe sabía que eso no era totalmente cierto, las cosas no pasaron de esa manera pero ellos no sabían eso, ¿Quién podría culparla de querer hacerlos sentir mal después de lo que ellos hicieron? Aún estaba enojada, aún tenía dolor. Si se prestara especial atención podrían darse cuenta que más allá de su enojo había un vacío, pero por supuesto nadie prestó esa clase de atención.

—Este cambio no es de un día para el otro Pheobe, tenemos tiempo queriendo hacer esto pero nunca hablamos del tema, mira Pheobe, desde que Helga se fue nosotros no hablamos para nada de lo que paso, sentimos mucha vergüenza, y sólo queremos hablar con ella.

Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados, se sentía bien mirar que ellos querían arreglar las cosas con Helga, que en verdad querían hacer las cosas bien está vez, esto dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Pero por otro lado, tardaron tanto tiempo en llegar a esta conclusión, tal vez si lo hubieran intentado antes ella estaría aquí, pero no... La lastimaron y ahora ella no está. Ahora solo había confusión y mucha soledad.

—No me importan sus razones egoístas, no quiero hablar del tema más, no me interesan sus excusas. No tengo su número, ni su dirección ni nada que pueda darles. Pero créame una cosa —Los señalo con el dedo índice de forma amenazante, lo cual hizo que Harold, Sid y Stinky tragaran con dificultad. —Aún si tuviera esos datos, aún si aún viviera aquí... Nunca dejaría que se le acercaran. Díganle a Arnold que paré todo esto, no estoy interesada en ayudarles.

Esas palabras sacaron más de uno de su centro. Arnold. Nadie mencionó su nombre, se voltearon a ver entre sí buscando entendimiento pero todos parecían tan confundidos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Arnold en todo esto? Por sus expresiones, Pheobe se pudo dar cuenta que tocó un nervio sensible, porque por varios minutos no sabían que decir, se quedaron callados mirándola, cómo si no supieran cómo continuar.

— ¿Arnold? Arnold no tiene nada que ver en esto Pheobe, él no quiere que la busquemos, pero este problema está muy por encima de él, así que no necesitamos su opinión o aprobación.

Ahora era el turno de Pheobe de salir de su zona de confort, no esperaba que Arnold no tuviera nada que ver con esto, hace días él se acercó para hablar con ella y ahora todos lo hacían cómo s no hubiera pasado un solo día desde lo que paso. Arnold siempre estaba buscando hacer las cosas correctamente y era muy improbable que él no tuviera nada que ver en esto, una de dos opciones, o le estaban mintiendo, o Arnold estaba peor de lo que se veía.

—Así que por decisión propia han venido a buscarme para encontrarla. Increíble. —Estaba parada con los brazos cruzadas y denotaba un poco de asombro, realmente Arnold había influido mucho en ellos a lo largo de los años, — ¿Gerald sabe lo que intentan hacer?

Y ahora turno de ellos, ¿Por qué se sentía que Pheobe estaba hablando en una especia de código? Entre más hablaban con ella, más se sentía cómo si la que tuviera preguntas fuera ella y no ellos. No sabían hacia donde los llevaban las preguntas de Pheobe pero parecía más calmada y eso era algo bueno.

—Sí, de hecho él fue el primero en estar en desacuerdo. Estábamos buscando a Arnold y nos encontramos a Gerald, así que le propusimos nuestra idea y se negó rotundamente, luego llegó Arnold y también se negó. —Ahora se veía más relajada. Con toda esa tensión no habían podido apreciar que ya no hacia tanto calor cómo antes, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y por medio segundo se pudo ver algo de la antigua Pheobe. Ella caminó hacia una banca y se sentó, parecía muy sumergida en sus pensamientos así que todos la siguieron con cautela. —La verdad es que desde hace días ellos han tenido sus diferencias, desde que se habló del tema para ser precisa. Seguramente no lo sabes pero Gerald golpeo a Arnold hace días, no han tenido más incidentes pero podemos ver que las cosas no están muy bien entre ellos.

Esto hizo pensar a Pheobe un poco más. Si recordaba bien, Arnold la había buscado para hablar sobre Gerald, ahora se sentía curiosa. Los miró un poco más y se recargó en la banca completamente, se veía cansada, se veía cansada de huir. Parece ser que las cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio, todo estaba tomando su lugar y Gerald ya no podría esconderse más. Era hora de que se supiera la verdad.

—Si en verdad les interesa a quien tienen que preguntarle es a Gerald. Díganle a Arnold que le pregunte a Gerald la verdad. No les voy a dar ningún tipo de información porque no la tengo, pero si de algo sirve díganle a Arnold pregunte.

Con esto se levantó de la banca lentamente, los miró por última vez, pero ahora su mirada no emitía odio ni enojo, solo resignación, empezó a correr hacia la gran salida del parque y se perdió ante la vista de todos.

—-

— ¿Entonces tengo que hablar con Gerald? — No es mi intención gritarle pero debo admitir que estoy muy confundido, Lila me acaba de contar que fueron a hablar con Pheobe a pesar de que yo les pedí, no, les exigí que no lo hicieran. Estoy muy molesto, ¿Cómo pudieron pasar por encima de mi opinión como si no fuera nada? Ahora mi mandíbula se siente tensa y siento mis manos hacerse puños. Estoy tan frustrado, no puedo controlarme, estoy harto, estoy cansado, odio no tener control ni siquiera de mi cuerpo.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Arnold. Lo siento tanto Arnold, sé que no querías que fuéramos a hablar con ella pero entiende que era necesario...

Listo, me perdió. No puedo soportar su irritante voz chillona, su increíble dulzura que deja una sensación a falsedad, ¿Cómo me pude fijar en ella? Necesito salir de aquí, no me importa lo que ella tenga que decirme, sólo quiero salir de aquí, lo único bueno de esto es que Pheobe no les dio nada, ella siempre ha sido una persona inteligente y es más que obvio que quiere proteger a su amiga. Su asquerosamente dulce voz me saca de mis pensamientos, puedo escuchar que dice mi nombre y de repente toda esta furia que siento aumenta cuando veo que comienza a llorar.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —No puedo ni quiero fingir mi molestia, no puede ser que por cualquier cosas se ponga a llorar. No puedo negar que me siento un poco mal por verla así, pero me siento totalmente incapaz de consolarla o siquiera mostrar compasión. No puedo así que solo me quedo parado observándola.

— ¡Mírate!, mira en lo que te has convertido, estoy aquí sintiéndome mal porque fuimos y hablamos con Pheobe a tus espaldas y lo único que haces es enojarte.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme algo así? Por supuesto que me voy a enojar, todo esto pudo resultar muy mal, pudieron haber hablado con ella, pudieron herirla y ahora tengo enfrente a Lila llorando porque me molesto.

— ¡Por supuesto que me voy a enojar Lila, estoy furioso con todos ustedes, pudieron haberla lastimado, pudieron hacerle mucho más daño del que ya le hicieron! —Cómo es posible que no entienda, que ninguno de ellos entiendan... ¿Pero qué digo? Ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto Arnold? No es de cristal, no es de papel, por dios es la chica más fuerte que conozco y quieres tratarla como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella? ¿Por qué ella de la nada es más importante que todos tus amigos juntos? Ella hizo de tu vida un infierno y ahora la cuidas cómo si fuera la madre Teresa. —Su voz sonaba con reclamo, y eso me hacía enfadar más. Me enfadaba que no pudiera responder ninguna de sus preguntas, no sabía cómo hacerlo, era frustrante. Lo mejor era no responder, lo mejor era irme de ese lugar, pero mis pies no respondían, fue cuando me di cuenta lo cerca que Lila estaba de mí, y el coraje que había en sus ojos. — ¡Respóndeme! —Grito con mucha exigencia.

—No lo sé Lila, no sé qué me pasa. Pero lo que sí sé es que no le debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie. —Y sentí dolor, un dolor muy punzante en mi mejilla, pero el dolor no se compara con mi asombro al ver que Lila me acaba de dar una bofetada. Siento mi mandíbula tensa y ahora sé que perdí el control, le dedico una mirada fría a una Lila en estado de shock y salgo por la puerta.

Si lo que quiere Pheobe es que hablé con Gerald eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, no sé qué tienen esos dos entre sí, pero ya llegué a mi límite, no quiero lidiar con toda esta porquería así que le mando un mensaje a Gerald para que vaya a verme. Si Pheobe dice que Gerald tiene respuestas no hay de otra más que preguntarle al mismo Gerald, si es así, entonces tendrá que explicarme por qué hasta ahorita me voy enterando que para esas respuestas había preguntas.

* * *

 _Hola, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y leer está historia. muchisimas gracias a ti que me has dejado un review diciendome que te gusta la historia y de más, me emociona ver que lo que escribo llegue a ti y te motive a dejarme unas palabras que aunque no lo creas significan muchisimo para mi. Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews se los agradesco inmensamente. Muchas gracias por leer._


	6. Coraje

CAPITULO 6:

 _ **Coraje:** (nombre masculino) Rabia, enfado o disgusto, especialmente el que causa no haber podido evitar una situación o suceso adversos._

Hay algo que me encanta de mi habitación, es que la luz entra plena, sin vacilación y con gracia llenando cada rincón del lugar. Es como si no permitiera que la oscuridad reinara jamás. Me gustaba pensar que eso pasaba conmigo, que yo era luz la en nuestras vidas que no permitía que la oscuridad se apoderara de nosotros. He estado mal durante toda mi vida, yo no puedo solucionar los problemas de todos, puedo tratar pero eso no quiere decir que lo logre, lamentablemente lo aprendí de la peor manera posible. Mi habitación dejo de ser lo que era, ahora solo es de color blanco, algo simple si me lo preguntan, pero es el último recurso que me queda para creer que aún hay algo de luz en mi vida. Hace tiempo me deshice de la alfombra, ahora solo es un piso de madera. Me gusta como se ve mi cuarto, me hace sentir seguro.

Estoy esperando a que llegué Gerald, me siento un poco nervioso, no sé cómo voy a empezar todo. Me siento nervioso sí, pero también muy curioso, estoy ansioso. Me acuesto totalmente en mi cama y cierro los ojos. La luz es tan grande que la puedo sentir a través de mis ojos cerrados. Hoy me lo voy a permitir, voy a pensar en ella, voy a recordar su cabello, sus manos en forma de puños, su hermoso cabello, esos ojos... los ojos más azules y hermosos que he mirado en toda mi vida. La extraño, en verdad la extraño mucho, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera regresado? Nadie me va a amar tanto cómo ella, nadie. Para ella yo era todo su mundo, sé que todo lo que dijo en Industrias Futuro era verdad, esos poemas hermosos eran de ella. ¿Cómo alguien con una vida familiar tan mala podía almacenar tanto amor hacia alguien? Al parecer es algo muy difícil de hacer y da como resultado agresividad excesiva, pero aún detrás de eso seguía conmigo, cuidándome, amándome. Me permito recordad algunos momentos a su lado, cómo cuando ella encontró mi gorra, o cuando tuve esa pesadilla donde se llamaba Hilda quien estaba enamorada de Arnie y lo primero que hice fue abrazarla por instinto, o ese predictor de bodas de origami que dijo ciento diez veces que nos íbamos a casa, no puedo dibujar una sonrisa al recordarlo.

Escucho un toque a mi puerta, supongo que Gerald ya llegó. Me levanto de mi cama y le abro. No dice ninguna palabra, no me saluda y curiosamente a mí tampoco me nace querer saludarlo, entra a mi habitación, busca una silla y se sienta frente a la cama, da un largo suspiro y cierra los ojos, creo que sabe de qué quiero hablarle porque sé puede ver que está tenso.

—Gracias por venir —Me aclaro un poco la garganta, no me había dado cuenta que estaba seca. —Verás Gerald, Lila me contó que a pesar de nuestras opiniones, fueron a buscar a Pheobe para que les diera información sobre... ella. Pheobe no les dio nada, pero... —Estaba dudando un poco ahora, al decirlo en voz alta sonaba mal, estaba confiando más en Pheobe que en mi mejor amigo, estaba dudando de la sinceridad de Gerald, pero no veo motivo por el cual Pheobe me mienta, así que será mejor seguir con esto. —Me mandó a decir que te preguntara la verdad.

Lo siguiente me dejó muy confundido, Gerald abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a hiperventilar, se paró de la silla y dio unas cuantas vueltas en la habitación. Mi estómago se sentía gracioso, cómo con un vacío. Ya que pudo calmar sus respiraciones, se quedó parado mirando por la ventana.

—Está bien Arnold, creo que te debo una explicación. Lo voy a decir rápido, y que pasé lo que tenga que pasar. —Gerald se veía angustiado y muy serio, pocas veces en mi vida he mirado a Gerald así de serio y eso solo alimenta mi angustia. —Yo tenía el diario de tu papá.

Reina el silencio. No entiendo... Volteo instintivamente a la repisa en donde lo guardo y veo que sigue ahí. No entiendo a qué se refiere con que el 'tenía el diario de mi papá'... Hasta que me doy cuenta que habló en pasado. El 'tenía' el diario de mi papá. Sé lo que dijo pero no puedo asimilarlo. No puede estar refiriéndose a ese día, el día que la culpe, el día que la traté cómo si fuera un insecto, no puede ser que él sea el responsable de eso. Sigue mirando por la ventana y mi cabeza duele, mi pecho arde y siento que mis ojos se oscurecen.

—Repítelo. —Exigí con mucha impotencia. Necesito que lo repita, necesito asegurarme que no estoy a punto de asesinar a alguien inocente. Ahora voltea a verme y me mira directamente a los ojos, no veo ni un rastro de culpa, nada y eso hace que me abalance contra él, al parecer él lo estaba esperando porque en el momento que me aviento hacia él y caemos al piso, con una pierna me levanta y hace que gire completamente. Caigo de espaldas en el piso y él se levanta ágilmente.

—Vine aquí a hablar. Entiendo tu enojo Arnold, lo sé, lo entiendo pero no vas a resolver nada si me golpeas, nunca has creído en la violencia, no empieces ahora. Estoy dispuesto a hablar, sabía a lo que venía. —Me mira fijamente y me levanto con enojo.

— ¡Tú lo permitiste! Dejaste que le gritara todas esas cosas horrendas, pudiste haberme dicho que tenías el diario tú y nunca hubiera pasado nada. Te quedaste acallado mientras todos la humillaban, mientras ella lloraba. —Me detengo y mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, estoy dolido y enojado. No puedo creer que Gerald sea el responsable. —Ella iba a regresar Gerald, ella sólo se iría una semana y por tu culpa, ¡por tu culpa ella no regresó y he sido miserable todos los días de mi vida dese que ella no está! ¿Por qué Gerald? ¿La odiabas tanto? ¿Qué te hizo a ti que hiciera que te quedaras callado cuando ella sufría? —No puedo evitar las lágrimas, me siento traicionado. Mi mejor amigo me ha estado ocultando algo tan importante por tantos años. El sentimiento de furia empieza a quemarme por dentro, siento mi cuerpo caliente y empiezo a aturdirme.

— ¿Estas bromeando cierto? ¿Qué hizo? Arnold, ella hizo tu vida horrible durante tanto tiempo ¿Dónde estaba la justicia en el mundo? Tú, siendo tan correcto y ayudando a todos mientras ella te humillaba, y nunca hacías nada para defenderte. —Había reproche en su tono de voz, me señalo con la mano acusadoramente y luego con esa misma mano se tapó los ojos en señal de frustración.

—Eso no quiere decir que tu tenías que...

— ¡Cállate Arnold! Déjame hablar, déjame explicarte porque nunca dije nada. —Me interrumpió con un grito, parece ser que su paciencia se estaba agotando igual que la mía. —Eres un bien tipo Arnold, y Helga se lo merecía, se merecía cada palabra que le dijiste, pero sobre todo tú te merecías defenderte por una vez en tu vida. —No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, que ella se merecía que le pasara eso. —Lo que no se merecía fue lo que pasó después, la humillación y las burlas, eso es lo que ella no se merecía, porque nadie lo merece. Pero no me arrepiento Arnold, ni un poco. No me arrepiento de ver a mi mejor amigo enfrentar sus problemas y ser mejor que ellos. Ese día Arnold, yo no tenía ni idea por qué te habías molestado tanto con Helga, simplemente fuiste tras ella y arremetiste contra Helga sin preguntar, me tomo alrededor de diez minutos el saber por qué le estabas gritando. Ella no tenía el diario, tú mismo me lo habías prestado la noche anterior para ver si yo podía ayudar a descifrar el mapa, por esa razón me parecía increíble que la culparas. No dije nada porque estaba orgulloso de ti, ahora sé que pude haber hecho otras cosas Arnold, pude acercarme con ella y hablarle, pudimos seguirla ignorando, pudimos haber hecho miles de cosas más, pero en ese momento la mejor opción era que te le enfrentaras para que de una vez terminara con esas brumas estúpidas. Tenía diez años Arnold, éramos unos niños, me pareció la mejor opción y seguí mi corazón por ello no me arrepiento de haberme quedado callado.

Está empezando a molestarme a sobremanera que mencione su nombre, no tiene derecho a llamarla por su nombre, ¿Por qué a todos se les hace fácil llamarla por su nombre cuando a mí me cuesta trabajo siquiera respirar cuando pienso en ella?

— ¿Y estas conforme con lo que ocasionaste? La extraño cómo no tienes idea, la alejaste de mí. Hablaron de su familia cómo si fuera cualquier cosa, la compararon con su hermana, despreciaron esas hermosas palabras que ella plasmaba en papel y todo para darle su merecido Gerald. Tomaron sus sentimientos como si fueran un juego. —Le grito, grito fuerte. Sé que mis padres y abuelo están escuchando todo, pero no me importa, no me importa nada en estos momentos más que el hecho que Gerald está frente a mi sigue respirando.

—Yo no sabía que ella sentía algo por ti ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar Arnold? Por favor, nadie ese imaginaba que Helga G. Pataki pudiera sentir algo.

Aprieto mi mandíbula y hablo entre dientes —Es humana, es obvio que puede sentir. No es un demonio, no es una bruja, ella siente, igual que yo, igual que tú.

—Pues no parecía.

Estoy a punto de golpear a Gerald, pero antes quiero saber una cosa, antes de terminar para siempre esta amistad quiero saber. — ¿Porque nunca dijiste nada Gerald?

— ¿De que servía? estabas bastante mal justo después de que saliera llorando de la escuela, y cuando te iba a dar el diario, Pheobe te dijo que ella se había ido, así que solo puse el diario ahí. Imagine que eventualmente la ibas a perdonar pero nunca regresó.

Y con eso, golpeo a Gerald. Cuando cae al suelo no puedo contenerme y empiezo a golpearlo en la cara. Puedo ver cómo le reviento un labio y empieza a sangrar su nariz, extrañamente él no me golpea de regreso y no intenta defenderse. Mientras mis puños arden, mis lágrimas salen, y empiezo a sollozar, por ella, por Gerald, por mí. Porque él la alejó de mí, porque mi mejor amigo es el culpable de mi patética vida. Cuando estoy a punto de dar un golpe más me escucho el grito de mi madre y siento cómo unos grandes brazos me levantan por la cintura y me sujetan fuertemente, veo todo borroso pero distingo a mi abuelo que ayuda a Gerald a levantarse. Escucho que mis padres me están reprendiendo y a mi madre llorar, pero realmente no me importa, no puedo asimilar lo que está pasando. Antes de que Gerald salga completamente de la casa reúno todas mis fuerzas para gritarle una última vez.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad, pero aléjate de mí. Espero que también estés orgulloso de hoy, enfrenté mis problemas y sé que soy mejor que ellos. Ojalá tampoco te arrepientas de esto.

Me dedica una mirada triste y sigue su camino. Ahora puedo ver con más deteniendo. Mis manos están rojas por la sangre de Gerald, y yo no tengo ningún daño, me siento cansado. Puedo sentir la mirada penetrante de mi padre y la decepción de mi madre, se quedan un momento más diciéndome algo, no escucho, no quiero escuchar. Me acuesto en mi cama y siento que mis ojos poco a poco se van cerrando.

Cuando despierto veo que mi cuarto está totalmente oscuro, calculo que deben de ser las diez de la noche y puedo ver que hay luna nueva. La luz que había hace horas desapareció y mis esfuerzos por que mi habitación esté llena de luz son desperdiciados. Al parecer no se puede controlar todo porque está luna nueva tiene el control y me llena de oscuridad.

* * *

 _Hola, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá otra vez :), este capitulo llegó antes de lo previsto porque me invadio la inspiracion y he aquí. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows y favoritos. Son los mejores. Gracias de nuevo._


	7. Soledad

CAPITULO 7:

 _ **Soledad** : (nombre femenino) Sentimiento de tristeza o melancolía que se tiene por la falta, ausencia o muerte de una persona_

Hace tanto que no vengo a esta parte de la ciudad, veo todo con nuevos ojos. Los edificios que han estado ahí llenos de vida, ahora se ven apagados y sin color, no sé si sólo están viejos o mi percepción de las cosas cambio horriblemente, sé que eso no es posible, pero por mi bienestar mental me permito a veces creer en cosas ilógicas. No ha quedado nada de la que era antes, esa chica tímida e inteligente ha dado lugar a alguien fuerte y con convicciones... pero también a alguien llena de soledad. Me detengo frente a esa casa de ladrillos rojos ya gastados por el tiempo y me da una punzada de arrepentimiento, sé que aún estoy a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, pero si quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga esto es necesario aunque internamente quiera rasgarle la cara a este ser patético que en unos momentos tendré frente a mí.

Subo los escalones y toco la puerta, puedo escuchar una serie de sonidos provenientes de animales que hacen que se dispare una sonrisa, amaba este lugar, pasar tiempo con Helga en estos mismo escalones escuchando al abuelo de Arnold contando historias nada verídicas pero de igual forma divertidas. Escucho los pasos de unos pies que reflejan agotamiento y me muevo a mi izquierda para permitir la fácil huida de los animales. El hombre de una edad avanzada me dedica una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura, supongo que le alegra pensar que su nieto 'aun' tiene algunos amigos que se preocupan por él, pero yo no soy de ellos, yo me preocupo por mi así como Arnold se preocupa por él mismo. Lo saludo amablemente y me invita a pasar. Doy un vistazo rápido y una sensación de nostalgia me llena inmediatamente. Sólo puedo pensar en que Helga estaría saltando de alegría por haber entrado a casa de Arnold con invitación y esto hace que mi sonrisa desaparezca y mis ojos se nublen.

Esto sería un sueño hecho realidad para Helga y sin embargo soy yo la que lo cumplió. El abuelo Phil me dice que antes de que me deje pasar a hablar con Arnold tiene que decirme unas cuantas cosas. Me comentó que hace una semana Arnold y Gerald tuvieron una pelea, al parecer fue muy intensa pues eso puso fin a su amistad. No me siento ni un poco mal al respecto, Gerald es veneno y se lo merecía, no estoy haciendo menos la gran responsabilidad que tiene Arnold en todo esto pero no se merecía vivir engañado por su 'mejor amigo'. El abuelo Phil me cuenta que hace unos días Arnold les contó lo que había pasado con Helga. No puedo creer que hasta hace solo unos días ellos se enteraran porque eso quiere decir que Arnold ha estado pasando por todos esos sentimientos solo, sin ningún tipo de desahogo. Empiezo a creer que el problema es demasiado grande para mí, pero tengo que seguir adelante. Al parecer los padres de Arnold están muy decepcionados y preocupados por la situación, están preocupados porque si hijo no ha salido de su habitación en una semana, y no ha comido cómo es debido, esto hace que me enoje un poco, después de lo que hizo es él el deprimido. Agradezco a Phil la información y me levanto para caminar a la habitación de Arnold.

Este edificio es tan acogedor, ver tanta gente diferente viviendo en un solo lugar me resulta fascinante, pero más aún la convivencia entre todos, cómo si fueran una familia. Al llegar a esas escaleras que dirigen al ático me detengo unos momentos, necesito calmar mi pulso y pensar con la cabeza fría, no dejarme llevar por el rencor porque él me necesita tanto o más de lo que yo lo necesito a él y me molesta ser consciente de ello.

Toco la puerta despacio y no hay respuesta, toco tres veces más fuerte y sigo sin obtener nada, supongo que está dormido así que mejor vendré mañana, empiezo a bajar las escaleras cuando siento el impulso de detenerme porque sé que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo huir de aquí, no puedo postergar las cosas, si es necesario que lo despierte lo haré, si es necesario que lo saque arrastrando lo voy a hacer. Con toda la seguridad que ahora tengo, la puerta sin tocar para encontrarme con algo que jamás imaginé.

Mi sorpresa fue grande pero eso no evito que entrara al cuarto con confianza y me sentara con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. Su habitación estaba limpia, pero la cama era un desastre, las cobijas estaban esparcidas por la cama en un desorden total eso quiere decir que su madre lo ha estado revisando cada cierto tiempo. Arnold era un desastre, eso definía todo lo que veía frente a mí, ojos hinchados, ojeras tan moradas cómo una uva, barba de días, sin rastro de haber cambiado sus ropas y miraba fijamente a la nada, me aclaré la garganta y despertó de su letargo.

—¡Pheobe! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su cara de sorpresa era de lo más graciosa, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero con la hinchazón apenas si se veían, en su cara se formó una sonrisa incomoda y sus manos se entrelazaron automáticamente para empezar a jugar con sus dedos, me miró a los ojos por unos segundos para luego mirar sus manos. Se veía patético y yo sonreía satisfecha, sé que está mal, pero siento que al fin tiene su merecido. Si no lo necesitara simplemente tomaba una foto y me iría feliz, pero lo necesito así que debo hacer de lado mis sentimientos rencorosos.

—Levántate Arnold, te ves patético. —Dibuje una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro y lo miré fijamente, estaba disfrutando esto demasiado, me levanté y le quite algunas de las cobijas que tenía sobre él. —Tu abuelo me comentó lo que pasó con Gerald, creí que debías saberlo, pero ya basta de lamentarte, necesito que quites toda esta sombra repulsiva que cae sobre ti porque tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver, ¿o crees que estoy aquí por gusto? —Lo levanté de la cama con fuerza y lo empujé a la salida de su habitación, antes de que saliera puso sus brazos a los lados en el marco de la puerta para detenerse.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabías lo de Gerald? —Había tristeza en su voz, pero lo ignoré completamente, no hay forma en la que me haga sentir mal por esto.

—Desde que lo miré guardando el diario en tu casillero, lo enfrenté por lo que hizo y desde ese momento no nos hablamos, ha intentado hablar conmigo, pero nunca respondo. No quiero hablar de eso Arnold, vine aquí para tratar de cosas más importantes, así que por favor, no hagas que te meta a la bañera yo misma porque no quiero ver miserias, con tu rostro es suficiente. Y por favor, haz algo con esa barba de vago que tienes, es perturbador. —Lo dije cómo si no importara, pero realmente no es así, cuando menciono a Gerald mi corazón sintió una punzada que necesito cubrir con insultos para Arnold, cada día entiendo mejor a Helga.

—Me dijo que no se arrepiente, no se arrepiente de no haber dicho que él lo tenía. —Bajó la cabeza y caminó sólo al baño. Solté un 'auch' en voz alta que no sé si Arnold escuchó, pero no importa, no era para él, era para mí. Mientras él se pone decente, me tomo el atrevimiento de dar un vistazo a la habitación, sus paredes son blancas y el piso de madera. Simple. Me gusta. Tiene repisas donde hay unos pocos libros y puedo ver un escritorio de madera clara donde hay más papeles ordenados, me dispongo a tomar las cobijas y sabanas para ponerlas en la ropa sucia, si yo no lo hago ahora, su madre nunca podrá hacerlo y mucho menos él. Momentos después regresa a la habitación mirándose más limpio pero igualmente decaído, así que suspiro fuertemente y señalo su cama con mi mano para que tomé asiento.

— ¿Cambiaste mis cobijas? —Me pregunta curioso y sorprendido mientras pasas sus manos en las nuevas sabanas y cobijas perfectamente tendidas sobre su cama.

—Olía a humedad, era asqueroso, pero no vengo a hablar de tus nulos hábitos de higiene. Estoy aquí por algo importante, por la única cosa que puede cambiar nuestras vidas... quiero que hables con Helga. —Y lo perdí, se levantó de la cama cómo si le hubiera quemado y se dirigió a mí. Por su expresión parecía que le había pedido que me bajara la luna y la hiciera de chocolate porque la incredulidad de su rostro no tenía precio, hasta resultaba divertida.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? Me opuse rotundamente a que ellos la buscaran, pensé que compartías mi opinión al no darles ninguna información.

—Y comparto tu opinión al cien por ciento, 'ellos' no debían de buscarla, aquí el que debe de buscarla y hablar con ella eres tú, por favor, ellos no tienen posibilidad alguna de remediar nada, una simple disculpa no va a solucionarlo, lo tuyo con ella va más allá de un 'perdón'. A demás eres mi última alternativa. —Lo último lo confesé en voz baja pero sus estúpidos oídos parecieron haberlo captado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy tu última alternativa? ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? —Me preguntó mirándome intensamente, jamás me había mirado de esa forma y eso me provocó un poco de intimidación.

—Mira Arnold, a mí no me gusta andar por las ramas voy ser total y fríamente franca contigo. Me importa un cacahuate lo que ellos sientan, para mi entre más culpa alberguen mejor, lo merecen. Gerald es un tema aparte del cual no pienso hablar. Y luego estas tú, la persona a quien Helga amó más en su vida, no tienes idea Arnold, no tienes idea de lo mucho que ella te amaba, crees que sabes pero no tienes ni idea. La lastimaste tan horriblemente que quedo en un punto sin reparación. Cuando ella me dijo que se iría una semana a cuidar a Olga que estaba a punto de dar a luz me dio su número de teléfono para poder localizarla, tenía mucho tiempo planeando confesarte lo que sentía y pensó que lo mejor sería confesártelo un día antes de su partida para evitar vergüenzas y darte tiempo para asimilarlo. Después de lo que pasó, quedo tan destrozada Arnold, tan pero tan destrozada. —Empecé a soltar unas lágrimas al recordar ese horrible día y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. —La seguí a su casa y en cuanto entramos cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente, repetía una y otra vez que era una idiota, que era un monstruo, que se merecía la humillación, que no merecía amor. Fue tan crudo ese momento que yo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lloré con ella. Juro por lo que quieras que sentía su dolor en carne viva, lloramos juntas hasta que ella cayó dormida. Al día siguiente te encontré y te dije que se había ido pero que regresaría en una semana... pasó esa semana y no regresó, pero obviamente si no eres tan idiota eso ya lo sabes. En fin. Aún tengo su número, pero desde que se fue jamás he tenido el valor de hablarle, me siento tan culpable por haberla dejado ir sin oponerme, pero estaba tan dañada que lo único que quería es que ella sanara, así fuera estando lejos de mí. Ahora gracias a tu estupidez y agallas falsas al hablar conmigo sé que solo la ayudé a huir de sus problemas, nunca he tenido cara para hablarle... por eso tienes que hacerlo tú.

Después de esa muy larga explicación, Arnold me miraba fijamente, no sabía que seguía después de esto, así que esperé un poco impaciente para mi gusto a que él dijera algo. Veo como él encuentra una silla y se sienta tratando de procesar la información, luego voltea a verme una vez más pero había algo en su mirada... algo oscuro.

—Si entendí bien quieres que yo le hable porque quieres remediar tu error de años atrás ¿No es cierto? —No puedo creer que este enojado conmigo, él no tiene derecho a estar enojado conmigo.

—Lo que quiero es recuperar a mi mejor amiga, Arnold, la cual se fue por 'tú culpa'. —Hago énfasis en 'tú culpa', si así quiere jugar, yo también puedo hacerlo.

—Buen intento, pero no me puedes hacer sentir más culpable.

—Solo tú puedes hacer que regrese. —Le afirmé con confianza.

—No puedo Pheobe, así 'como tú' —El maldito uso el mismo énfasis que yo en esas últimas palabras. —Tengo miedo, no sé qué es lo que me impide pero tengo miedo de hablar con ella, no merezco siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Y eres feliz así Arnold? ¿Sin ella? ¿Es mejor quedarte sin hacer nada como lo has venido haciendo durante todo este tiempo? Ya no hay más fondo Arnold, ya no hay nada más, esto es lo más bajo que puedes caer, sólo te queda subir.

—Yo...

— Arnold, estas aquí, tienes una sola vida, algún día ya no vamos a estar aquí y todo esto va a quedar atrás. ¿Hay tristeza? sí, ¿hay problemas? también, ¿es injusto? pues sí... pero algún día te vas a morir. Ni modo... Lucha, trabaja, enamórate, cáete y luego levántate, disfruta lo que tienes que disfrutar, allá abajo tienes una familia maravillosa que está al borde de la locura por tu culpa y mientras tú estás aquí lamentándote. Deja de decretar, deja de pedir, para el trasero y ve a luchar por lo que te mereces, y si no lo mereces tú, ella sí.

Su boca se abrió por un momento pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, ni un sonido, al parecer el cerebro no le dio para más respuestas ingeniosas. Clavó la mirada en el suelo por un momento, uno diría que estaba pensando algo detenidamente, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Después de una pequeña pausa levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Pero es qué no sé qué le puedo decir —Estaba preocupado, parece ser que ya está aceptando un poco más la idea de hablar con ella y eso me reconforta, quiero darle un cierre, necesito darle un cierre.

— ¿Qué tal si empiezas por confesar lo que sientes por ella? —Sugerí con toda la ingenuidad del mundo.

Juro que por unos momentos no escuchaba su respiración, de un segundo a otro se volvió rojo cómo un tomate para luego tornarse pálido cómo un fantasma, me asusté. En serio. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse o algo así, miré con una impecable seguridad como movía la cabeza a los lados rápidamente. No entiendo su reacción, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa y realmente no creo tener el valor para preguntar.

— ¿De qué sentimientos hablas Pheobe? —Su mueca torcida me sacó de mi centro, los ojos bien abiertos, y un ojo con un pequeño tic, su sonrisa que intentaba parecer tranquila pero era obviamente incomoda. Y ahí me di cuenta que Arnold jamás ha dicho que siente algo por Helga, bueno... pensé que era obvio que tiene sentimientos por ella, al parecer para todos es obvio menos para él. Espero a que se tranquilice para empezar a hablar con precaución.

—Bueno Arnold, pensé que tenías en claro tus sentimientos con Helga. No tenía ni idea que... Pero es qué te preocupas tanto por ella, quiero decir mírate, eres un desastre desde que ella no está, tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres el mismo sin ella.

Vaciló un poco antes de contestar, podía ver que había muchas dudas en su mente pero yo no estoy aquí para ayudarlo, estoy aquí por mi mejor amiga y por mí. Siento un poco de lastima por él, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde hace unas semanas, estamos a punto de volver a la escuela y al siguiente año partir para destinos diferentes. Sacudo mi cabeza a los lados y lo miro expectante.

—... Pero es por la culpa ¿No? me siento así porque tengo culpa de lo que paso ¿verdad? A demás tú también cambiaste, no me vas a decir que eres la misma que hace años.

—Arnold, yo perdí a mi mejor amiga y tú a tu abusadora... deberías de estar feliz y estas sumido en la miseria. Mira, me encantaría quedarme y hablar de tus sentimientos y hacerte ver que la amas pero tengo cosas que hacer. Te dejo su número —Puse un papel en su escritorio. —Siempre has tenido el poder de cambiar esta situación, ahora yo te doy este empujón. No te voy a obligar a llamarla, no sería justo. Tiene que salir del corazón, Arnold, tu puedes hacer que regrese o mínimo darle un cierre bueno o malo, hazlo por ella, por ti... hazlo por ambos. —Con esto me levanté de la silla donde me encontraba y salí de su habitación, al bajar sus padres y abuelos me miraron y su madre me dio unas gracias silenciosas. Sonreí amablemente a manera de despedirme y salí de esa casa. Lo que tenía que hacer lo hice, le di su número, no puedo hacer más.

Las cosas por este lado de la ciudad han cambiado mucho, ahora todo es más brillante y ese lado ilógico en el que me permito creer a veces, me está diciendo que hoy es un buen día, que hoy todo va a estar mejor, que mi amiga está bien y que ella es fuerte. Tengo muchas ganas de verla, tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo está, pero tengo miedo. Hoy no voy a dejar que el miedo me domine, hoy voy a caminar por aquí con la frente en alto, hoy voy a permitirme ser la antigua yo por unos momentos y disfrutar de un buen libro y de un café cremoso. Hoy me voy a permitir, aunque sea por unos minutos, perdonar.

* * *

 _Chicas/ Chicos, muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo que me hacen, y está es la respuesta a sus comentarios, más capitulos. Me insipran en serio. Muchas gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar unas palabras, aunqeu sean pocas yo las aprecio TODAS. Y bueno, faltan tres capitulos para terminar ;) Sigan dejando sus comentarios en serio, y gracias por darle follow y favoritos. Muhcas gracias por leer._


	8. Nostalgia

CAPITULO 8

 _ **Nostalgia:** (nombre femenino) Sentimiento de pena por la lejanía, la ausencia, la privación o la pérdida de alguien o algo queridos._

Me siento desamparado y lo único que me distrae es ese papel sobre mi escritorio, lo he mirado por tanto tiempo que sé que ya aprendí ese número. Estoy muy confundido, estoy muy solo. Tengo ganas de llorar hasta quedarme dormido y despertar siete años atrás. Pero eso es imposible, cómo muchas otras cosas.

La culpa que siento por no haberla ayudado, por permitir semejante humillación, es enorme, es más grande que antes, yo solo me quedé parado, incapaz de moverme, mirando cómo ella lloraba y suplicaba que pararan, ¿Dónde estaba ese Arnold que no daba paso a la injusticia? Ahí estaba y no hizo nada, recuerdo la mirada llena de lágrimas que me dedico, estaba destrozada y eso me rompió por dentro, tenía tantas ganas de sostenerla en mis brazos pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Al verla salir corriendo quería seguirla pero mis pies no me obedecían, era frustrante, me sentía impotente, pensé que al día siguiente podría hablar con ella y disculparme... nunca me imaginé que no habría día siguiente. Ese día la esperaba fuera de su casillero y podía sentir el vació en mi estómago, debo admitir que estaba resignado, si ella quería golpearme lo permitiría porque lo merecía, aunque internamente sabía que ella no lo haría, no después de su confesión. Mi esperanza desvaneció una semana después, cuando ella no regreso. Puedo ver cómo a lo largo de esa semana fui cambiando lentamente, pasé rápidamente de esperar bolitas de papel en mi cabeza a obsesionarme con el color rosa.

Odio ese recuerdo mi culpa me está ahogando. Nadie entiende, nadie. Ni siquiera yo entiendo. Sin ella aquí me siento incompleto. Cualquiera podría pensar que ese niño con gorra azul ahora estaría haciendo cosas grandes. Todo lo contrario. Tengo diecisiete años y no he hecho nada por mi vida, sigo una rutina que no me lleva a ningún lado, tengo amigos a los que culpo cada día mi vida, tengo una familia maravillosa a la que no le he dedicado ni un solo gesto amoroso desde quien sabe cuándo. Tengo a un mejor amigo que orille a mentirme por años. Tengo una Pheobe que odia que siga respirando. ¿Qué sentido tiene tratar de arreglar las cosas si todo está perdido? ¿Por qué querría traerla de vuelta a una ciudad llena de personas tristes que la lastimaron?

Tengo muchas ganas de verla, de hablar con ella, de escuchar ese sarcasmo hiriente y ese humor ácido, de ver cómo sin darse cuenta, ayuda a nuestros amigos. La extraño. Todos lo hacemos.

No sé qué quiere decir Pheobe con lo de mis sentimientos por "ella". Quiero decir, a mí no me gusta..."Ella". Por Dios, ni siquiera puedo pensar su nombre. Si no es solo culpa lo que siento entonces ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? para empezar ¿Siento algo más aparte de la culpa? No lo sé, la culpa no explica mi sentimiento de añoranza ¿o sí? No tengo idea. Me siento mal, me siento fuera de lugar. Me angustia pensar en cómo será todo cuando regresemos a la escuela, cómo serán las cosas sin Gerald. No sé qué creer respecto a él, durante mi plática con Pheobe, no quiso hablar mucho de él y por respeto se lo permití, pero no sé cómo estén las cosas entre ellos. Realmente sigo molesto con él, no cómo el día que discutimos pero sigo muy molesto aunque lo extraño. Soy consciente que no soy el mejor amigo que todos desean, pero Gerald siempre estaba apoyándome.

No entiendo como Pheobe puede estar segura de lo que siento y yo no. Es decir, Pheobe y yo no hemos hablado en años y ella sin pensarlo dos veces supuso que siento algo por "ella". Lila también insinuó que hay algo más. ¿Qué es eso que todos ven y yo no? Es tan frustrante.

Empiezo a pensar que todo lo estoy confundiendo. Tal vez la culpa que siento no es por no haberla ayudado, tal vez es por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Puede ser que lo que amargue mis días es saber que dentro de mí la razón por la que me lamento es por no haber visitó lo que ella sentía, lo que guardaba.

Mientras sigo pensando y pensando, llega a mi otra teoría y ésta hace que mi rostro se sienta frío. Tal vez no siento culpa, tal vez realmente esa 'culpa' sea realmente resentimiento. Resentimiento por arruinar mi vida y hacerla añicos. Por amarme tanto que ya nada es suficiente. Por volverme masoquista y extrañar cualquier rose mínimo con sus manos.

Me siento exhausto. Puedo ver que es tarde, tal vez las nueve de la noche. Me dispongo a meterme entre las sábanas cuando escuchó unos golpes en mi puerta. Estoy cansado pero sería muy grosero no atender. A demás puede ser Pheobe y definitivamente no la quiero hacer enojar.

Creo que mi cara de sorpresa es enorme al ver que no es Pheobe la que se encuentra frente a mí. Puedo ver perfectamente su expresión de incomodidad y yo la imito. La invito a pasar y a tomar asiento, ella accede muy educadamente y entra a mi habitación.

—Hola Lila, ¿qué haces aquí? —probablemente quiera disculparse así que no voy a interferir.

—buenas noches Arnold. Verás, estábamos en el cine y le pedí a Sid que me acompañara a tú casa a disculparme. Lo siento tanto. Estoy siempre tan arrepentida. Tienes la razón, yo no soy nadie quien merezca explicaciones pero realmente quería saber Arnold. Dejé que la curiosidad y los sentimientos me ganaran y cometí un error, en verdad lo siento mucho mucho. —estaba oyendo lo que Lila decía, hasta que algo de lo que dijo capturó mi completa atención 'dejé que la curiosidad' ¿'curiosidad'?.

—está bien Lila, ni te preocupes, probablemente merecía esa bofetada. Sólo, me puedes explicar ¿qué te hacía sentir curiosa?

Se ve que está pensando en que decirme. Veo cómo mira al rededor cómo buscando una salida, pero soy firme en esto y realmente necesitó saber. Escucho un suspiro resignado y siento la comisura de mis labios curvarse un poco hacia arriba.

— Verás Arnold. Todos saben que Helga y yo no éramos las mejores amigas, ni siquiera amigas y nunca entendí por qué tanto recelo conmigo si yo lo único que quería era hacer amigos. Hasta el día de la obra de 'Romeo y Julieta'. Ese día ella me confesó lo que sentía por ti, es por eso que ella interpretó el papel de 'Julieta' fue la única manera que encontró para hacerme renunciar al papel. Después de eso esperé pacientemente a qué tú te dieras cuenta o ella se confesará. Yo en verdad quería que ustedes dos fueran una pareja y terminaran muy enamorados. Pero obviamente nada salió como lo esperaba. Realmente creí que toda tú protección y recelo respecto a Helga era porque sentías algo por ella. En verdad quería que estuvieran juntos ustedes dos pero ahora sé que no la ves de esa manera ¿verdad? — Mientas escuchaba la larga explicación de Lila mi fascinación iba en aumento. ¿Realmente ella confesó a Lila lo que sentía por mí sólo por un beso? ¿Acaso nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme? Seguí poniendo atención a Lila y me estremecí cuando me preguntó sobre lo que sentía. Por alguna razón ya no estaba tan seguro respecto a lo que siento y no siento por ella.

Me quedé callado durante un largo tiempo y pide ver como los ojos de Lila se iluminaban, realmente creí que se pondría a dar saltos por la habitación. Cómo pudo recobró la compostura serena.

—Bien Arnold, de verdad quería disculparme y veo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar —Ese guiño que me dedica no me deja nada tranquilo —Me tengo que ir, dejé a Sid esperando para que me lleve a mi casa. —Asentí con la cabeza mirándola y antes de que saliera un impulso me hizo detenerla.

— ¿Sabes Lila? Eres una buena amiga y de verdad te mereces ser feliz, sé que no soy un ejemplo pero deberías de dejar de buscar comodidad y buscar lo que te hace feliz. Sid es una persona muy buena también, y porque los aprecio a los dos sé que la comodidad que sientes sólo los va a dejar ahí. Lucha por lo que quieres Lila.

—Tú también Arnold, lucha por lo que quieres.

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande y bajó por las escaleras. Me dejó una sensación de tranquilidad y sé que tengo que pensar. Ahora lo sé, yo también soy un poco cómo Lila, me siento cómodo en esta aura deprimente porque es mejor que enfrentarla. Lo mejor será salir a dar un paseo, es una buena noche para dejar las incomodidades.

* * *

 _Hola a todos muy queridos lectores. Aquí tengo otro capitulo, más corto que el anterior pero algo es algo ¿no?. Para ser honesta me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, mis ideas me llevaban a todos lados y me distraian de la idea original, pero aquí está. De nuevo, muchisimas gracias por los reviews y los follow y los favoritos y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Me ponen muy feliz. Los invito a que me dejen sus reviews y me digan que opinan ¿si? Nos leemos pronto. LO JURO. Muchas gracias por leer ;)_


	9. Esperanza

Capitulo 9:

 _ **Esperanza:** (nombre femino) Confianza de lograr una cosa o de que se realice algo que se desea._

La mayoría de las personas no suelen salir a dar paseos en la noche. En eso influye mucho la inseguridad, tengo la suerte que mi ciudad transmita confianza por todos lados, puedo confiar en el señor de la tienda al que conozco hace diez años, o a la señora de la florería que conozco desde los siete años. Esto es una gran ventaja para mí, me encanta salir y sentir el frio en mi rostro. Quiero caminar sin rumbo.

Mientras paseo por las calles de mi ciudad puedo ver que aunque es tarde aún hay personas transitando, hay servicios abiertos. Todo es muy relativo, puede que está persona que está a punto de pasar a mi lado tenga un problema serio pero no hay forma en la que yo lo sepa, cada cabeza es un mundo. Puedo sentir que mis pies se detienen, me encuentro justo frente a la casa Pataki. Hace mucho que no venía aquí. Cómo me imaginé, esa casa se encuentra decolorada por el tiempo y el sol, las ventanas se ven con mucho polvo. En general la casa se ve abandonada porque justamente así la dejaron, abandonada.

Sigo mi camino y puedo ver las luces encendidas de muchos lugares, parece que aunque ya es tarde todos siguen despreocupados. Siento cómo repentinamente un camión de mudanza roba mi atención inmediatamente, me parece extraño que a estas altas horas alguien se mude. No es habitual, pero nunca nada lo ha sido por aquí.

Llegó al parque, este parque que me da una tranquilidad extraña, volteo instintivamente al puente donde la encontré una vez que estaba preocupada. De alguna forma ella siempre encuentra la manera de aparecer en mis pensamientos. Sin pensar mis pies empiezan a moverse a ese lugar, mientras más camino, más recuerdos vividos llegan a mí. Llegó al puente y veo el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Mi aliento se atora en mi garganta cuando en el reflejo puedo ver un rostro familiar. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza porque no puede ser posible, aunque no alcanzo a distinguir bien el rostro no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere. Ese cabello rubio, ese moño rosa... No puede ser. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de voltear y que ahí esté. Con temor levanto mi rostro y volteo a donde debería de estar esta persona pero no hay nadie. Al parecer estoy pensando tanto en ella que ya la alucino.

Mientras camino a otro lado miro el cielo, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si realmente era ella la del reflejo. ¿Podría hablar con ella? ¿Saldría corriendo? No lo sé, pero por alguna razón el creer que era ella hace que mi corazón se sienta ligero, que no tenga ningún peso. Ahora mismo, en este momento me siento pleno, me siento en paz. Ella puede provocar todos esos sentimientos si yo creo que ella estaba ahí. Es increíble. Ella siempre fue una persona bastante increíble.

Antes de que me diera cuenta llegué al Gran Pete. Este lugar es un buen refugio, este lugar son mis memorias, me reconfortan. Ya soy bastante viejo para subir, con solo mirar esas maderas crujientes, esas ramas grandes que por el tiempo deben de estar débiles, sé que sería una mala idea si subo, así que solo me sentare un momento a los pies de ese gran árbol. Puedo ver que algo se mueve lentamente a mi lado, y me entra un poco de miedo.

—Arnold. —Es Gerald, pesé a que solo nos hemos distanciado unos cuantos días, siento como si fuera una eternidad, realmente aún estoy molesto con él, pero quiero hablar con alguien, no sé si debo irme o quedarme.

—Gerald. No sabía que estabas aquí.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Lo pregunta cómo si fuera cualquier cosa pero realmente me hace sentir feliz que se preocupe por mi aunque estemos en un punto difícil en nuestra amistad.

—Sólo estaba pensando. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, más de lo normal.

—Me imagino. —Su tono sigue siendo distante, cómo si no quisiera hablar, no es que yo quiera hablar pero me parece un poco innecesaria ese tipo de frialdad de su parte. —Hay algo que no te dije el día que peleamos. He estado pensando en ello por mucho tiempo, mucho más del que puedes imaginar, aunque en este momento no seamos amigos quiero decirlo, pero tienes que prometer que me vas a escuchar Arnold. Escúchame.

—Sí —Soy curioso después de todo, si hay algo más que debo saber me vendría bien en este momento. Me pongo más cómodo para poder seguir con la plática, la verdad es que no sé de qué más me pueda hablar, pero estoy feliz de que por lo menos pueda hablar con Gerald hoy.

—Había otra razón por la cual no te dije que yo tenía el diario de tu padre. —No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de repente, mi mandíbula se siente tensa pero no estoy dispuesto a que esto me arruine mi buen humor. —No quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por Helga.

Bien, esto es raro. Ahora resulta que todo el mundo sabe que hay algo entre "ella" y yo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Soy demasiado distraído. Peor el que Gerald lo supiera me parece preocupante. Ahora siento cómo poco a poco la frustración empieza a ascender, no puedo permitirlo, mi buen humor no puede desaparecer, no puedo dejarle paso a que la desesperación me inunde, otra vez no. Por favor.

—Guárdatelo Gerald. Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Dijiste que me ibas a escuchar y ahora lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas. No estoy diciendo esto por mí, lo hago por tu bien.

Por primera vez desde que llegué me mira directamente. No puedo hacer más que suspirar y tratar de alejar la desesperación que poco a poco empieza a apoderarse una vez más.

—Helga nunca me ha caído bien. Todos los días gastaba su tiempo molestándote y tú nunca te inmutabas, preferías ignorarla. Yo estaba bien con eso, hasta que empecé a darme cuenta poco a poco que su nombre estaba en casi todas nuestras conversaciones, preguntabas por ella cunado no la veías, le prestabas una atención especial. Y todos lo hacías inconscientemente, porque nunca te dabas cuenta. Podías decir que te gustaba Ruth, Lila, Summer, cualquier chica, pero nunca se compraba a esa necesidad subconsciente que tenías por Helga. Me preocupaba Arnold, me preocupaba que un día tus sentimientos salieran a la superficie y te confesaras. ¿Qué iba a hacer Pataki con esa información? Ella todo el día estaba humillándote, ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que tú, su mayor víctima, estaba enamorado de ella? Tenía miedo por ti, por el nivel al que ella podría haberte roto el corazón. Eres mi hermano, y estás enamorado, ¿Quien más iba a cuidar tu espalda? Pensé que si te enojabas tanto con ella esos sentimientos desaparecerían, pero me equivoque. Muy increíblemente se hicieron más fuertes. ¿No es irónico? Justo lo que trataba de evitar terminó desarrollándose de alguna forma.

Estaba sin habla, realmente sin habla, la tranquilidad que transmitía Gerald no era del mismo nivel que mi asombro. ¿Desde cuándo siento algo por ella? Me empezaba a doler la cabeza, ya no sentía mi buen humor pero tampoco desesperación, estaba en un punto neutro. De repente me están surgiendo unas ganas terribles de verla, de querer abrazarla, de pedirle perdón y si quiere me pasaré la vida compensándole lo que pasó, quiero tenerla en mis brazos, quiero susurrarle cosas al oído, quiero estar ahí para ella, quiero verla reír, quiero escuchar su voz. Mi corazón se siente cada vez menos frio, ahora los siento más cálido y eso hace que una sonrisa enorme se dibuje en mi rostro, volteo a ver a Gerald y él ya me está mirando con una media sonrisa.

—Solo dilo Arnold. —De alguna forma Gerald me transmitió un poco de seguridad y ahora sé perfectamente lo que siento, sé que es lo que pide mi corazón, sé que es he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. No la odio, jamás la odie, sí tengo culpa, pero también hay algo más...

—Estoy enamorado de Helga G. Pataki. —Y mi cara parece un tomate. Es la primera vez que pronunció su nombre en muchos años su nombre sale de mi boca. Se siente seco, se siente con esperanza.

Gerald se para y se sacude la tierra del pantalón. No sé qué hacer, sé que él me ayuda pero por algún motivo no puedo olvidar lo que pasó. Aunque estoy feliz por darme cuenta de lo que siento, una gran parte de mí aún tiene coraje por lo que hizo Gerald.

—Muy bien Arnie, ve por ella. Búscala y arregla todo este desastre. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros aun no están arregladas, pero en algún punto me encantaría volver a ser amigos.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en el piso pues soy incapaz de mirarlo directamente. No tengo el valor para contradecirlo. En estos momentos no puedo contradecirlo así que simplemente puedo ver cómo poco a poco se aleja y se pierde en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Aunque tome un poco de tiempo sé que mi amistad con Gerald mejorará, tiene qué. Ahora falta que me preocupe por arreglar a Helga. Helga. Se siente tan bien pensarla de esta manera, con total libertad.

Me levanto del piso y me sacudo un poco, la calle está a oscuras pero poco importa, quiero llegar a mi casa y descansar, descansar por este largo día. Mañana voy a dar un gran paso, mañana voy a hablar con Helga y a decirle todo lo que siento, voy a pedir perdón y voy a tratar de arreglar todo. Todo pinta bien para mañana.

Corro por las calles emocionado y tropiezo con una persona, debido a mi emoción, solo me disculpo y sigo corriendo, está persona levanta la mano a manera de entendimiento y sigue, ni siquiera me disculpo porque no tengo más tiempo que perder, me reúso a seguir lamentándome y no hacer nada. Voy a luchar, voy a luchar por seguir adelante. Ya basta de arrepentirme, de lamentarme, lo mejor será ver solo para adelante, sin detenerme.

Llegó a la casa y corro a abrazar a mis padres y abuelos, le doy un beso a mi madre y le digo que todo estará bien, quiero pensar que su cara de asombro es por la repentina muestra de cariño y no porque se suponía que estaba en mi cuarto. Subo corriendo y me acuesto en mi cama con una sonrisa estúpida. No quiero esperar hasta mañana pero tendré que hacerlo. Quiero verla. Quiero buscarla. No te preocupes Helga, pronto llegaré a ti. Por favor, espera solo un poco.

* * *

 _Hola, hola! les dije que actualizaría pronto y así lo hice, la verdad es que no quiero terminar jaja, pero ¿qué les digo? Estoy muy emocionada. Lles tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo que ya es el final. Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón todos sus reviews y sus follow y sus favoritos y todo lo que ustedes hacen, son lo maximo, gracias por el apoyo. Por favor, comentame qué opinas de todo esto, me encanta leerte y me ayudas muchisimo a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leer._


	10. Optimismo -Final-

Capitulo 10: FINAL

 _ **Optimismo** : (nombre masculino) Tendencia a ver y a juzgar las cosas en su aspecto más positivo o más favorable._

Puedo como la luz del sol se filtra a través de mis ojos cerrados. No puedo más que dibujar una sonrisa, he estado esperando el día de hoy desde hace siete años, no tengo tiempo que perder, me levanto rápidamente y busco mi celular. Estoy nervioso y ansioso por llamarla, hay muchas posibilidades.

Tomo un momento para admirar mi cuarto, a mí mismo. Todo tiene un aura tan pacifica mientras yo estoy hecho un mar de ansiedad. Mi cuerpo está temblando, puedo verlo porque mi mano no ha parado de moverse desde que me levanté. No estoy seguro que sea bueno llamarla en estas condiciones, así que mejor me voy a calmar y primero llamaré a otra persona. Son las nueve veinte de la mañana, estoy seguro que para ahora ya está despierta.

Marco su número con cuidado y total concentración. He estado tan ansioso de llamar a Helga que siento que confundiré los números de un momento a otro. Tengo que ser consiente que no soy una persona grata para esta persona, pero de alguna forma tengo que comunicarle lo que estoy a punto de hacer, ella me ayudo a dar este paso, lo más normal es que se lo comunique. Escucho como el sonido del timbre en la otra línea suena, estoy tan ansioso que puedo jurar que los timbres son cada vez más espaciados. Retengo el aliento cuando escucho su voz.

—Hola —Suena ocupada, pero esto es más importante... creo.

—Buenos días Pheobe, es Arnold.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Su voz no podría sonar más monótona si lo deseara, pero con lo que voy a decir espero que al menos cambie un poco la situación.

—Solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día, gracias por traerme el número, estoy decido a traer de vuelta a Helga, no importa que tenga que hacer.

No hubo sonido alguno durante varios minutos del otro lado de la línea, estaba empezando a creer que en realidad le molestó que llamara a Helga, pero eso no puede ser posible pues ella me dio su número, no habría razón de que me lo diera y esperara que no la llamara, mi ansiedad empieza a crecer y lo noto cuando mi punta del pie golpea insistentemente el suelo.

—Gracias Arnold. —Dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro más tranquilo y siento cómo mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir en paz. —Es curioso, pero es la primera vez que escucho su nombre de tu boca en mucho tiempo. En fin, si es todo lo que tienes que decirme, voy a colgar, estoy un poco ocupada.

Entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente que Pheobe no quiera seguir hablando conmigo, aún tiene dolor y no la culpo, aún debe estar enojada conmigo y los demás por lo que hicimos, pero creo que si arreglo las cosas con Helga todo podrá mejorar. Me despido educadamente pero cuando estoy a punto de colgar siento un impulso.

—¿Pheobe? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, ¿Pasa algo?

Los nervios comienzan a comerme, pero él ya hizo mucho por mí, es hora de regresarle aunque sea un poco de lo que hizo por mí la noche anterior, aunque en este momento esté lastimado, sé sus intenciones no eran malas, así que es mejor tratar de arreglar un poco el desastre de hace años. Soy consciente que probablemente no pueda arreglarlo ahora, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo.

—Sí, pasa algo Pheobe. Es sobre Gerald...

—No voy a hablar de él Arnold.

—Pheobe! Es hora de que tú también perdones, sé que es difícil, nos mintió a ambos, nos hirió a ambos, pero mínimo deberías dejar que se explique, sé que lo ha intentado y no se lo has permitido, no te pido que lo perdones porque ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de poder hacerlo en estos momentos, pero sí te pido que lo escuches. Tú y yo sabemos que Gerald es una buena persona, lo que hizo estuvo mal, sí, pero mínimo escúchalo. —No sé qué gano con suplicarle, la verdad estoy cansado y no le veo mucho punto a abogar por Gerald, pero es algo que debo hacer por respeto a nuestra amistad, hasta ahora Pheobe no ha dicho ninguna palabra y empiezo a creer que ya ha colgado, está lastimada, y ahora soy consciente que es muy probable que Helga esté así de molesta conmigo, puede ser que ni siquiera quiera escucharme, cómo Pheobe con Gerald. Pero no me voy a rendir, voy a traerla de vuelta de alguna manera voy a traerla de vuelta.

—Lo pensaré. Hasta luego Arnold. —Lo dice simple, cómo para dejarme a gusto, así que no sé qué creer.

Y con eso cuelga. Bueno, no puedo hacer más. Al menos dijo que lo va a pensar y eso me deja un poco más satisfecho, espero y sea verdad que lo va a pensar. Me siento mejor, porque empiezo a sentirme el Arnold de antes, el que es seguro, y ahora sé que lo que siento por Helga es lo mismo que ella siente por mí.

Siento cómo mi cara se va deformando mientras pienso todas las posibilidades, ¿Qué tal si ella ni siquiera se acuerda de mí? ¿Qué tal si ella ya tiene una vida plena en otro lugar? ¿Cómo voy a hacer capaz de traerla de regreso si ella está feliz? ¿Seré capaz de traerla de regreso? Empiezo a preocuparme, mis pensamientos negativos se están apoderando de mí, pero no creo que sean negativos del todo. Son más realistas. Empecé a considerar a Helga cómo un objeto que puedo tener porque lo quiero, y no había sido capaz de darme cuenta que puede ser que ella también siente, y puede que esté mejor que yo.

Pero no lo sabré hasta hablarle, hasta saber cómo esta. Estoy cansado de sentir ésta culpa que me impide moverme, que me impide alcanzarla. Estoy cansado de extrañarla todos los días. No voy a ganar nada si sigo conservando estos sentimientos opresivos que hacen que me moleste por todo, que todo el tiempo este irritable, sin ganas de hacer nada, lamentándome. ¿Es así como quiero vivir? Por supuesto que no. Lo que quiero es amar sin culpa, así que tomo el teléfono y marco ese número que me aprendí de memoria.

Escucho cómo timbra, los segundos empiezan a parecer eternos, y de un momento a otro empiezo a sudar, resisto mi impulso de colgar, porque eso me llevaría a nada, así que espero mientras suena. Siento que mi corazón estalla cuando puedo escuchar en la otra línea su voz.

—Hola —No puedo creer, esa voz que tengo años sin escuchar endulza mis oídos, ¿siempre había sido así de dulce su voz? No recuerdo pero hace que presione fuertemente el teléfono, con todas mis fuerzas quiero pronunciar su nombre, pero sólo sale cómo un susurro... —Lo siento, no te has podido comunicar conmigo, deja tu mensaje después del tono... o lo que sea.

Es sólo un buzón de voz. No creo que sea prudente dejar un mensaje de voz pero voy a marcar este número hasta al cansancio, solo saber que voy a escuchar su voz cada vez que marque es suficiente para mí. Lo mejor será darle un poco de tiempo, puede ser que éste dormida, tal vez en donde vive tienen otro horario o no sé, pero lo voy a seguir intentando.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y encuentro a mi familia desayunando, tomo un plato y me uno a ellos. Hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba estar con mi familia de esta manera, pensé que sería incomodo pero fue todo lo contrario, los inquilinos me recibieron cómo si nada, y mis padres estaban muy entusiasmados por tenerme ahí. Subo lentamente las escaleras a mi habitación, y me detengo a ver cada cuadro de esta vieja casa, esas fotos en blanco y negro, ese papel tapiz bastante anticuado más sin embargo le da un toque único a la casa. Al llegar a mi habitación busco ropa, quiero salir y dar un paseo, hoy es un buen día, el clima está perfecto, cómo siempre y sé que ahora soy capaz de disfrutarlo.

Empiezo a caminar por las calles sin rumbo, pero siento la necesidad de pasar frente a la casa Pataki, quiero recordarla y sonreír. Avanzo por el otro lado de la calle y puedo sentir algo diferente conforme voy llegando, hay algo que no está bien, hay algo diferente. Las ventanas que la noche anterior estaban llenas de polvo, se ven limpias, tan limpias que parece que no hay cristal. Tienen una especie de perfección que me incomoda, me detengo observándolas un momento, cuando mi corazón se detiene. La puerta de la casa comienza a abrirse lentamente y puedo distinguir una silueta.

Es una chica, alta, con cabello rubio y corto un poco más arriba de los hombros, tiene puesto un short de mezclilla azul claro con una blusa color negro y una especie de kimono floreado color morado que le llega un poco más abajo del short. No entiendo por qué de pronto su ropa me resulta interesante, pero siento miedo. Mis ojos se sienten secos porque no he parpadeado en lo que parece una eternidad. Al parecer la chica nota mi presencia y se detiene frente la puerta. Sus ojos son azules, azules cómo un mar enojado, azules cómo en cielo tempestuoso. Se pone el cabello detrás de la oreja y puedo ver unos cuantos aretes alrededor de su oreja. Ella me mira directamente y mi estómago se siente pesado, empiezo a sentir mariposas y ella me dedica una media sonrisa.

Esta chica me resulta familiar, no puedo creer que alguien éste viviendo en la casa Pataki, si antes empecé a creer que era imposible regresar a Helga, ahora lo creo aún más. No puedo despegar mis ojos de ella y al parecer ella tampoco. No nos hemos movido por un buen rato, mi cuerpo no reacciona, quiero saber si ella está viviendo ahí, quiero saber si conoce a Helga, pero no puedo moverme. Si lo pienso bien debe ser un poco extraño ver a dos adolescentes, uno frente a otro a lados opuestos de la calle, mirándose fijamente. De repente escucho algo que hace que quiera desmayarme.

—Helga, necesito que te apresures a comprar lo que te pedí, por favor.

Como si fuera posible mis ojos se abren aún más. Al parecer esta chica frente a mi es Helga y siento que mis piernas no pueden sostenerme más. Ahora que veo con más detenimiento, la media sonrisa que me dedica no es inocente, está llena de autosuficiencia y un poco de ego. Puedo ver que despega esos ojos azules de mí, y me siento vacío. Comienza a caminar por la calle y veo cómo desaparece.

Necesito sentarme, y ahora que soy consciente, mi garganta está seca, busco un lugar para sentarme y procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Por unos minutos tuve frente a mi Helga Pataki. No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué tan probable era que pasara esto? Solo alguien con mi suerte, si el destino no está tratando de decirme que tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella entonces lo tomaré cómo que está haciendo una broma cruel. Se ve tan diferente, tan hermosa. No sé cómo le voy a hacer para acercarme. Se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro pues pensaba que una Helga de diecisiete años se vestiría con ropa negra y usaría mucho delineador para ojos, algo gótico, no sé, algo más de acuerdo con su actitud, pero la nueva Helga es diferente. Es tan diferente que me da miedo. Irónico. Creo que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, tiene una razón. Ahora entiendo el camión de mudanzas a las once de la noche. Estoy nervioso, pero no tengo nada más que perder, superé la culpa y ahora me toca luchar por lo que quiero. Algo me dice que lejos de un final, esto será el inicio de algo muy interesante.

 **FIN**

 **[Primer tomo]**


	11. Girasol

**2DA NOTA AUTORA: No me pude resistir, y cómo ya empecé a escribir desidí publicar el primero, aunque eso si les digo, me voy a tomar mi tiempo para actualizar pero bueno, ya pueden continuar leyendo. Se me olvidaba, el titulo de esta historia es sacado directamente de un libro del señor Gabriel Garcia Marquez.**

Capitulo 1: Girasol.

 _ **Girasol:** (Helianthus annuus)._

Terminó el verano y no hubo rastro de ella desde ese día. Lo intenté todo, le marcaba sin fin a el teléfono que me dio Pheobe, todos los días pasaba por enfrente de su casa, intenté todo... excepto hablarle directamente. Soy un caso perdido ¿A dónde se fue toda la confianza que forje cuando me di cuenta que la amaba? Cómo dicen, "lo que fácil viene, fácil se va". A decir verdad me siento un poco solitario, sin Gerald a mi lado ya nada es lo mismo. Tampoco me comuniqué con él en las vacaciones. Pasé muchos días dudando si debía decirle a Pheobe que Helga está de regreso, pero imaginé que no era lo correcto, pues no he hablado con Helga así que nada está arreglado.

He pensado mucho, y todo es más complicado de lo que pensaba. Esa vez, la miré directamente a los ojos y ella a penas se inmuto, no nos habíamos mirado durante siete años y ella a penas y me prestó atención, no quiero menospreciarla ni mucho menos, pero se supone que me amaba, y la expresión que me regalo no es para nada de una persona enamorada cuando se encuentra a su amor. Pero bueno, Helga nunca ha sido lineal, siempre ha sido más abstracta, más tempestuosa. A demás, ella nunca fue la típica chica que se enamora y coquetea, no, ella era del tipo "me enamoro y finjo que te odio durante años". Para ser justos, tampoco esperaba que su corazón se detuviese y me llamara, digo, la humille frente a toda la escuela y no hice nada por ayudarla. No sé, una parte de mi esperaba verla diferente, frágil, dolida y ser yo el héroe que la recataba ¿Suena tan mal cómo creo que suena? Sigo siendo egoísta. Realmente no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, la diferencia es que ahora tengo un propósito.

Es muy temprano en la mañana, puedo sentir que el clima se está volviendo sorpresivo, hay mucha brisa al rededor y no me permite ver mucho, pude haber tomado el camión, pero no estoy listo para enfrentar a mis 'amigos'. Todo esto se va a volver un problema más grande si Helga entra a la escuela con nosotros, que espero que sí, he estado tanto sin ella que no pienso permitir que pase más tiempo. Creo que ahora es momento de hablar con Pheobe y comunicárselo. Me voy acercando a este edificio, grande, gris, imponente, lleno de ventanas y de personas que piensan diferente más sin embargo se ven obligados a convivir casi todos los días. Estoy un poco ansioso, quiero saber que clases tendré, por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente estoy entusiasmado por la escuela.

Los pasillos siguen siendo los mismos de años pasados, largos, con ventanas grandes, un poco estrechos, pero de cierta manera reconfortantes pues te da la sensación de nunca estar solo. Me detengo en mi casillero y organizo mis cosas rápidamente para ir a buscar a Pheobe, veo que no hay necesidad porque puedo ver cómo se acera a mí con pasos firmes, una mirada furiosa y una pequeña venda en la frente. Sin esperarlo me empuja contra el casillero, que se cierra inmediatamente y me toma del cuello. Estoy a punto de reírme porque debe ser bastante gracioso que una chica mucho más bajita que yo, me tenga agarrado del cuello de manera intimidante. Mis ganas de reír desaparecen cuando veo la seriedad de su rostro, creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa.

—¿Lo sabias? —Sí, es justamente lo que pensé, al parecer de alguna forma ya sabe que Helga regresó y cómo Pheobe es una persona sumamente inteligente y yo una persona sumamente estúpida, probablemente sabe que la miré.

—Sí. —Tengo miedo que si digo palabras de más me dé una bofetada, nadie ha mirado a Pheobe así de enojada y yo tengo la 'dicha' nótese el sarcasmo, de ser la única persona en todo Hillwood que la puede llegar a hacer enojar de esta forma.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso creíste que iba a ser muy lindo subir al camión y ver a esta deslumbrante chica que es mi mejor amiga, sentada cómo si estos siete años jamás hubieran pasado? Arnold, me desmayé de la impresión, vengo de la enfermería, pero de alguna manera lo supe... oh sí, sabía que tú ya la habías mirado, eso explica totalmente por qué alguien tan flojo cómo tú no tomó el camión está mañana y prefirió caminar nueve cuadras hasta la escuela. ¡Nueve cuadras! —Aunque esto me lo estaba diciendo en un tono totalmente exasperado, su rostro serio se fue tornando a uno dichoso, su sonrisa era la más grande que le he visto en años.

—Yo también estoy feliz de que esté de regreso Pheobe —Le dije de la manera más amable que pude. Al parecer funciono, porque me soltó inmediatamente y por unos breves segundos me dio un abrazo rápido. No cabía en la emoción, pensé que estaría nerviosa pero su felicidad es notoria.

Sin mirar atrás, continuó su camino y se lo permití, estaba pensando muchas cosas como para querer detenerla. Si lo que dijo Pheobe es verdad, que claro que lo es, Helga va a estudiar aquí mismo. Esto provoca que las mariposas en mi estómago se agiten locamente. Al llegar a mi primera clase veo que tengo horario fijo, esto quiere decir que mi grupo y yo tomaremos siempre las mismas clases. Paso por la puerta y encuentro a mis compañeros de siempre, que al verme se quedan en silencio. Tomo mi lugar que está al lado de Gerald, es algo que no va a cambiar, siempre estará a mi lado aunque en estos momentos las cosas sean difíciles.

Pongo los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y recargo mi cabeza en ellos como si fueran almohada, a pesar de que Gerald está a mi lado, no hemos pronunciado ni una sola palabra, escucho cómo todos hablan de sus vacaciones, a donde fueron, y qué hicieron, realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero este ruido de fondo ayuda a relajarme y no pensar, justo cuando empiezo a quedarme dormido, dejo de escuchar esos sonidos de fondo e invade el silencio. Al parecer llegó el profesor y empezará a poner orden, pero el silencio se prolonga y por reflejo levantó mi cabeza para ver qué pasa.

Frente a todos está Helga. Es una situación bastante incomoda pero ella la maneja con total naturalidad, cómo si no hubiera provocado el silencio de todos en cuanto entró. Ahora que la veo mejor, confirmo lo hermosa que está y noto algunas cosas que esa noche no pude ver. Debajo de esos ojos azules habitan dos ojeras verdosas, la uniceja se fue, sus uñas están delicadamente pintadas, y tiene aretes en ambas orejas. No es nada a cómo creí que luciría, tiene puestos unos jeans azul oscuro, con unas botas marrones que le llegan un poco más abajo de las rodillas, su blusa es color rosa con estampado de flores y un poco delgada, la blusa es un poco corta y se puede ver un poco de su abdomen bastante marcado. Se ve tan femenina, que no puedo creer que esta chica sea Helga, regresa esa sensación de escalofríos y aparto la mirada de ella.

Al girar mi rostro puedo ver la cara de Gerald al verla. Evito reír pero la expresión que tiene me lo hace difícil, supongo que yo tenía la misma expresión que él la primera vez que la miré. Paso mis ojos al rededor del salón y veo que muchos no pueden sostenerle la mirada, ahí está ella, parada enfrente de todos, hablando con quien sabe quién y manejando las cosas como si fuera lo más normal. Esto es extraño. No puedo prestar ninguna atención a la clase, siempre estoy desviando mi mirada hacia ella, se ve tan no-Helga, simplemente está ahí, con una expresión aburrida y en ningún momento voltea a verme, es desesperante. Quiero acercarme pero no sé si sea el mejor momento... soy un cobarde.

Todo el día pasó así, yo intentando hablar con ella y ella totalmente ajena a mis intenciones, este día ha sido un desastre, nadie se atreve a mirarla, ninguno de nuestros compañeros le ha dirigido la palabra, y eso que ellos querían pedir disculpas por lo que pasó. Cuando voy saliendo de la escuela, puedo ver que ella se encuentra parada dándole la espalda a la puerta, mi corazón se acelera y paso saliva para evitar que mi voz suene graciosa, voltea un poco el rostro y me dedica una sonrisa cuando estoy a punto de saludarla empieza a caminar lentamente, se detiene voltea a verme de nuevo y sigue caminando. Creo que entendí la indirecta y comienzo a seguirla, claro guardando una distancia prudente, se detiene frente un edifico bastante grande y descuidado, mi corazón empieza a latir fuerte cuando reconozco el lugar, industrias futuro.

—Pensé que este lugar estaría más deteriorado con el tiempo, al parecer me equivoque. —Sigue dándome la espalda, lo cual es bueno, porque solo escuchar su voz hace que mi mara se ponga al rojo vivo.

—Hola Helga. —No tengo remedio, este es el intento más fallido de parecer relajado, pero sueno totalmente cómo un inadaptado.

Al escuchar mi voz voltea su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí, Dios, es hermosa, pero está actitud despreocupada y un tanto distante me pone los nervios a trabajar fuertemente. Nunca supe que esperar con Helga, y en estos momentos menos. Se dibuja una sonrisa que lejos de ser amable es más poderosa, es intensa. Cómo ella.

—Que reencuentro ¿no? Si piensas bien es muy extraño que un chico se aparezca fuera de la casa de una chica a las diez de la noche cuando se supone que la casa está vacía. Ahora siendo nosotros esos chicos es aún más bizarro. ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo de reencuentro? —Si sus palabras no hubieran sonado tan malévolas y sarcásticas, probablemente hubiera aceptado ese abrazo, pero no se siente bien, mejor me quedo parado cómo estúpido observándola. —Lo siento, lo olvidé por un momento. No quieres saber nada de mí ¿cierto? —Lo intento, juro que intento encontrar una pizca de dolor en sus ojos, pero son tan hipnotizantes que apenas puedo entender lo que dice.

—Helga, sobre eso, han pasado muchas cosas y muchos años y realmente quiero que... —Su mano en alto me detiene, es imponente. Al parecer no tiene intención de permitirme hablar, y eso es obvio, ella es la que me trajo a este lugar después de todo.

—Te traje a este lugar, porque aquí comenzó todo. Y aquí termina. Se acabó el papel 'abusadora-victima', se terminó el papel 'amante-amado'. Se terminó. Se terminó este círculo vicioso que por alguna razón siempre existe con nosotros. Somos personas completamente diferentes ahora y no tengo pensando regresar ahí. —Por alguna razón tengo muchas ganas de llorar, ¿Es posible ser rechazado sin haberte confesado? Al parecer sí, porque me siento cómo basura. Solo la observo mientras ella regresa a esa actitud fría y me mira fijamente. —Nos vemos Arnold.

Con eso último ella se va, y me deja solo con un corazón roto, ahora me arrepiento de haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía, me arrepiento de saber que estoy perdidamente enamorado de una persona que ya no existe. Ahora solo está ésta chica fría y despreocupada a la que no le importa lo que sienta, ahora es todo lo contrario a lo que fue. Era una niña con una actitud tan fuerte rayando en lo agresivo, pero con unos sentimientos tan puros a pesar de todo, en cambio el día de hoy, es una persona que se ve de lo más accesible pero que guarda una frialdad descomunal.

Lo mejor será ir a casa y descansar un poco. Tal vez Helga sea una persona completamente diferente pero yo también, no me voy a rendir tan fácil, voy a decirle lo que siento y si ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos más entonces esto estará acabado. Hay algo que Helga no tiene en mente y es que con respecto a nosotros, nunca acaba nada.


	12. Lirio

Capitulo 2:

 _ **Lirio:**_ (Lilium)

Mi corazón no ha dejado de doler desde el día de ayer, cómo es posible que ella tengo tanto poder sobre mí, ahora que está presente es más arriesgado estar enamorado de ella, pero supongo que el tiempo que estuve seguro realmente no estaba viviendo. Era cómo observar una hermosa obra de arte, solo podías verla, desde lejos, y apreciarla de esa forma. Estar enamorado es mucho más que eso, es arriesgar, es dolor, es un conjunto de emociones que se quedan contigo mareándote y confundiéndote, pero en eso consiste realmente, el sentirte vivo.

No sé cómo debo proceder ahora, tal vez deba de hablar con Pheobe a ver que me aconseja, le preguntaría a Gerald pero hay dos razones muy grandes por las cuales no puedo hacer eso, número uno, la odia. Y si eso no es suficiente, él y yo aún no estamos en buenos términos. No sé qué debo hacer ahora, no sé cómo acercarme, no sé qué es lo que debo buscar, no sé que es lo que ella está buscando pero no me voy a rendir.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, han pasado siete años desde que se fue, ¿Qué tanto han podido cambiar las cosas para ella? ¿Qué tantas cosas han pasado en su vida? No lo sé, pero tendré que averiguarlo.

Desayuno rápido con mi familia, me despido y tomó camino a casa de Helga, voy a hablar con ella, voy a subirme al camión con, y voy a averiguar qué es lo que le pasa. Al llegar veo que no hay movimiento en su casa, tal vez ya se fue, pero veo que hay un automóvil negro estacionado enfrente, empiezo a escuchar que la puerta se empieza a abrir y me invade el pánico, corro a esconderme y espero a ver qué es lo que pasa.

—Helga, de verdad ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —La otra voz me resulta conocida, pero no tan familiar, es una voz femenina pero estoy seguro que no es su mamá, tengo que resistir está urgente necesidad de echar un vistazo.

—Realmente no importa si estoy de acuerdo o no, necesitamos el dinero, por lo tanto necesitas el trabajo. Mi opinión no interesa en lo más mínimo Olga, haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Su hermana Olga. No suena molesta, pero sí hay una pizca de aburrimiento en su voz. No resisto mi necesidad y me asomo un poco, puedo ver que le dedica una sonrisa alentadora, pero Olga se ve angustiada aún.

—Helga, sé que esto será difícil, pero voy a dar todo de mí para que todo salga bien, vamos a seguir adelante hermanita bebé. —Puedo escuchar su voz triste, y eso hace que Helga la abrace.

—Olga, ¿Que no tenemos un acuerdo en dónde especifica que no me ibas a llamar "hermanita bebé"? —Puedo escuchar que Olga empieza a reír —Vamos, llévame a la escuela.

Ahí van mis esperanzas de hablar con ella está mañana, antes de que se suban al auto, puedo ver la ropa que Helga tiene puesta, es una falda skater color melón, con una blusa negra tres cuartos con cuello redondo, el cabello suelto cómo siempre y sus tenis vans tienen un diseño de flores guindas. Se ve hermosa cómo siempre. Lo mejor será esperar aquí el camión, hoy no pienso caminar a la escuela. Cuando al fin puedo tomar el camión, me doy cuenta de unos ojos que me ven fijamente, volteo y veo a Pheobe recorriéndose para hacer lugar y que me siente junto a ella. Esto no es bueno.

—Buenos días Pheobe —Saludo amablemente, pero sé que mi voz suena cansada, estoy un poco desanimado por el incidente de esta mañana.

—No me vengas con "Buenos días Pheobe" ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo acá? ¿Estabas buscando a Helga cierto? ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cómo está? —Me bombardea con tantas preguntas que me siento mareado.

—Pheobe tranquila, no he hablado con ella, bueno sí, ayer… —Mi cara se ensombrece al recordar lo que me dijo el día de ayer, esas palabras tan frías, esos ojos sin vida. —En pocas palabras me dijo que ya no siente nada por mí que el pasado quedó atrás. ¿No has tú hablado con ella? –No puedo suprimir el suspiro cansado que sale de mí, pero es que ya no puedo seguir ocultándome, a mí y a mis sentimientos por ella.

—No, tomando en cuenta que empiezo a temblar cual perro chihuahua, no he tenido la oportunidad de verla por la clase avanzada. Pero no me cambies el tema insecto inmundo, si ayer te dijo que no quería saber nada de ti ¿Qué haces buscándola?

Tengo miedo que al decir lo que estaba haciendo en voz alta suene cómo un loco, pero realmente últimamente sólo he estado haciendo locuras. Bueno, es Pheobe, lo peor que puede pasar es que nunca me vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

—Vine a hablar y a esperarla para tomar el camión juntos, pero se fue a la escuela con Olga. Al parecer están viviendo juntas.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y en tu espionaje no miraste a la hija de Olga? Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla, fue la razón por la que Helga se fue en primer lugar, iba a ir a hacerle compañía a Olga porque estaba a punto de dar a luz.

—No, no miré a ninguna niña, pero probablemente se quedó con la madre de Helga.

—Puede ser. Bueno, si es que logras hablar con ella de manera civilizada, me la saludas, voy a intentar buscarla hoy pero si no la veo, quiero que sepa que aun pienso en ella.

Me provoca una sonrisa el saber que alguien tiene un cariño tan grande por Helga, a decir verdad me pone un poco celoso el que Pheobe desarrollara esos sentimientos cuando Helga aún era agresiva y sarcástica. No estoy seguro cual Helga es mejor, la anterior podría ser áspera pero tenía unos sentimientos tan profundos y hermosos, la nueva Helga es mucho más accesible, pero no demuestra ninguna emoción. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que la volvió una persona incapaz de sentir?

Llegamos a la escuela, y cuando entro al salón veo que todos están susurrando, pongo atención y escucho el nombre de Helga, mis ojos vagan a través del salón buscándola. Al parecer se encuentra con una chica y le está haciendo preguntas sobre biología, lo deduzco porque tiene el libro en las manos y esa chica es bastante buena en esa área. ¿Acaso no escucha todos los susurros? ¿No le molestan? ¿Cómo es capaz de actuar como si no pasara nada y conservar esa sonrisa amplia y alentadora? Me parece increíble su nivel de natalidad. Toda ella es increíble.

Las clases continúan su ritmo habitual hasta que al finalizar una clase un maestro me pide que me quede un poco más. Ya sé que es lo que quiere, el año pasado hicimos un prueba de aptitudes antes de salir y entrando nos iban a dar resultados. Dejé mi prueba en blanco. Así que probablemente me vaya a regañar.

—Arnold, estoy preocupado, tus calificaciones son apenas aprobatorias y ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de contestar la prueba de aptitudes. ¿No tienes ninguna meta a futuro?

—No es eso, es solo que me opongo a saber qué es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida desde los diecisiete años, puedo cambiar en cualquier momento de opinión y no me quiero condenar.

—La prueba no dirá lo que tienes que hacer, siempre es tu decisión. Sólo será una guía en lo que eres bueno. Al parecer tienes muchas dudas, así que ya hablé con el director y él autorizó que una vez a la semana acudas a orientación vocacional —Comienzo a hacer cara de disgusto porque en verdad necesito todo mi tiempo para juntar valor y acercarme Helga —No pongas esa cara, no está a discusión, la nueva encargada de orientación te va a ayudar, es la señorita Pataki, y te está esperando.

No puede ser posible que las cosas vayan tan bien. Obviamente no es Helga la encargada, eso quiere decir que es Olga. Bien, esto puede ser muy bueno, o muy malo. Corro a la oficina y toco la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, debo de calmar mi euforia, seguramente Olga pensará que es bastante raro. A los pocos segundos Olga abre la puerta y me dedica una sonrisa que me invita a pasar.

—Hola, Arnold. Mi nombre es Olga y soy la nueva orientadora vocacional. Toma asiento por favor.

La oficina es limpia, más allá de limpia, es pulcra. Todo tiene un lugar, veo que tiene unas flores en su escritorio y la mayoría de sus cosas son color rosa. Ella es una versión más madura de la Olga que conocí hace siete años. Y pensar que llegaron a decirle a Helga que Olga era mejor que ella.

—Hola Olga, tal vez no me reconozcas pero yo sí te conozco, fui compañero de Helga durante el tiempo que estuvo en Hillwood y diste una clase en mi salón durante cuarto grado.

Su cara de sorpresa es sutil, pero aun notoria, es una persona que transmite mucha tranquilidad, me mira un rato y me dedica una sonrisa que no es tan reconfortante cómo al de Helga pero no sé si estoy influenciado por mis sentimientos.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que consiste a una Helga bastante diferente a la de ahora ¿verdad?

—Se podría decir, aunque aún no conozco bien a esta nueva Helga.

—Ya veo. Bueno, entonces cuéntame por qué estás aquí.

Nos pasamos la tarde platicando sobre el futuro y opciones, pero realmente mi cabeza está en otro lado, me paro del asiento y me despido, cuando estoy a punto de salir puedo escuchar la voz de Olga llamándome.

—Arnold, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que me parecería increíble si pudieras hacerte amigo de ella.

—No creo que Helga quiera eso pero lo intentaré —Me despido de nuevo y salgo de la escuela.

Eso último hace que mi corazón se sienta caliente, grande, y lleno. Me gusta mucho sentir que Olga confía en mí. No estoy seguro si sabe lo que pasó hace tiempo pero supongo que no. No importa Helga dijo que todo eso está en el pasado, pero quiero saber que ha pasado con ella, quiero poder decirle lo que siento y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Olga apoya que sea amigo de Helga, eso quiere decir que tengo una pequeña esperanza.

Camino a mi casa cuando empieza a atardecer, pero de alguna manera tengo la necesidad de hablar con Helga, así que llamó una vez más a ese teléfono, solo necesito escuchar su voz, es todo lo que pido, casi se cae mi celular cuando escucho que se corta el sonido del timbre y contestan.

— ¿Hola? —No sé si colgar, tengo el impulso de colgar, pero no debo, sé que no debo así que toma más fuerza de la necesaria el poder hablar.

—Hola Helga, soy yo, Arnold.

Aunque no la estoy viendo, de alguna forma sé que su cara está distorsionada en sorpresa. No puedo culparla, no sabía que tengo este número, aunque me extraña qué hasta este momento me conteste.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Por qué tienes este número? Este celular lo tengo abandonado desde hace tiempo, fue un milagro que contestara. ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? —Y puedo percibir la acidez de sus palabras a través del teléfono, aunque es reconfortante porque de alguna creo que la Helga de diez años hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Es una larga historia.

—Estas de suerte entonces, porque tengo bastante tiempo. —Casi puedo imaginar la sonrisa torcida que debe estar haciendo.

—Preferiría contarte otro día, por ahora quería preguntarte si necesitas ayuda con la escuela. Porque si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

—Bueno Arnold, sí necesito un poco de ayuda, pero no creo que tú puedas brindármela, si no me equivoco, pasas la mayoría de las clases mirándome, y si no me estas mirando estas suspirando por los pasillos. —Que ego. Pero no puedo evitar sentir mis mejillas calientes, porque es verdad, me la paso mirándola todo el día, aunque es molesto que me lo tiré en cara.

— ¿No estas siendo muy confiada Pataki? —Sin siquiera intentarlo, mi voz se escucha relajada y lo digo con cierta sorna, al parecer le hace gracia porque puedo escuchar cómo suprime una risita al otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias por tus intenciones Shortman, pero soy una niña grande, puedo con ello.

—Antes de que me cuelgues, dices que no usas este celular, puedo tener tu número frecuente, ya sabes, por si termina siendo yo el que necesita ayuda.

Parece basilar, no sé si estoy cruzando una línea que no debo cruzar pero ya lo dije, mi estupidez me cegó y disfruté demasiado, ahora los dioses me castigan por mi osadía.

—Cuando ese sea el caso, lo pensaré. Nos vemos Arnold

Colgó antes de que pudiera despedirme, no sé qué pensar. Estoy feliz por haber tenido al menos una conversación semi-decente con ella, y ahora ame invade la culpa por no haberle mandado saludos de parte de Pheobe, si ella se entera mis días estarán contados, pero bueno, no pasa nada, si sigo así puede ser que durante un tiempo podamos ser amigos, ahora me conformo solo con estar a su lado, voy a averiguar que hizo este cambio en su persona y voy a confesarme, tal vez no en ese orden pero eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Tengo muchas cosas que pensar, entre ellas sobre mi futuro, maldito el día en que a las escuelas se les ocurrió presionarte para decidir qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé que voy a desayunar mañana y quieren que sepa que voy a hacer por el resto de mi vida, me parece ridículo, pero eso pasa a segundo plano, por ahora solo estoy esperando que mi relación con Helga sea mejor, tengo que lograrlo. Aunque en este momento no estemos en los mejores términos sé quiero que un día lleguemos a ellos.

* * *

 _Hola-Hola, siento que hace muchisimo no subia capitulo, la verdad que tengo tantas ideas para esta segunda parte, pero bueno, espero la disfruten muchisimo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews y sus follows y sus favoritos, en serio que nunca podré terminar de agradecerlo. Muchas gracias por leer._


	13. Margarita

Capitulo 3:

 _ **Margarita:** (Bellis perennis)_

Bueno, hay una oportunidad para acercarme y la tengo que aprovechar, no sé cómo hacerlo, por Dios, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy aterrado, tengo diecisiete años y con mucho esfuerzo puedo lograr llegar a la escuela sin lastimarme. No sé cómo hacer para acercarme a la chica que quiero, que me odiaba pero no me odiaba en lugar de odiarme me amaba, pero ya no me ama... ¡Ah! Todo es confuso, todo es incierto. No me gusta sentirme así. Solo pudo intentar acercarme, tampoco quiero parecer un acosador.

Al llegar a la escuela escucho ruido que por alguna razón me pone nervioso, al acercarme más puedo escuchar la voz de Harold un poco molesta, pero a estas alturas es normal escuchar de vez en cuando que Harold está molesto por algo. Cuando decido ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, puedo oír algo que hace que me detenga inmediatamente, así que corro por los pasillos hasta llegar con ellos. Me detengo en seco, porque no sé qué haciende más rápido mi presión arterial o mi urgente necesidad de golpear a alguien. Todos están ahí excepto Gerald y Pheobe, pero Rhonda, Nadine, Eugine, Sid, Stinky, Sheena, Lila, y por supuesto Harold la están rodeando.

—Ya han pasado dos días. Llegas y finges que no nos conoces, toda nuestra infancia la pasamos juntos y finges no conocernos. Ya te pedimos perdón por lo que pasó hace tiempo, por qué no simplemente nos dejas seguir adelante cómo tú y nos quitas esa culpa. —Al escuchar eso siento que mi boca puede llegar al piso de lo abierta que está. ¿Cómo se atreven a exigirle perdón? ¿Cómo se atreven a hablarle de esa manera? ¿Y ella? No se inmuta, solo dedica unos segundos a mirar a cada uno de ellos, pero ni una palabra sale de su boca, ni lo hará si yo puedo evitarlo.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —Grito para llamar la atención de todos, especialmente de Helga, pero ella solo sigue parada, podría jurar que ella sabría que de alguna manera yo llegaría. Me acerco a Harold de forma amenazante y lo empujo para hacer más espacio entre él y Helga. —Ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a exigirle nada. ¿En qué están pensando? ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

—Cállate Arnold. —Por primera vez en el día escucho su voz, y de una manera enferma me hace sentir especial que lo primero que escuche de ella sea para mí. —Si lo que ustedes quieren es que diga 'los perdono' ahí lo tienen, 'los perdono' a cada uno de ustedes. Listo, palabras vacías que tanto se mueren por escuchar ¿Eso es lo que necesitan para lograr su paz mental? ¿Palabras sin sentido? Bien por mí. Para corazones vacíos, palabras vacías. —Y con eso último me voltea a ver a mí directamente. Se crea un silencio sepulcral y nadie se atreve a decir nada, ni siquiera yo. En su rostro hay una sonrisa ya conocida por mí y no hago más que bajar la cabeza.

¿Cómo arreglar las cosas con alguien que parece que ya tiene todo arreglado? ¿Es correcto lo que quiero hacer? Ella se ve bien, diferente pero bien, sin dolor, ¿Es justo que llegue yo con estos sentimientos que cada vez me cortan la respiración más y se los dé para que ella cargue con ellos? No lo sé, no sé nada de eso, y me estoy empezando a deprimir otra vez. Veo que Helga está a punto de salir del pasillo pero Sid la toma del brazo y pierdo mi control. Rápidamente aparto a Helga de él y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara. No sé qué me está pasando, sólo veo en cámara lenta todo lo que ocurre, la cara de enojo de Sid, los ojos asombrados de Helga, las diferentes reacciones de nuestros compañeros. Luego todo toma su velocidad normal, veo a Sid frotando su mejilla con fuerza, a Helga inmóvil atrás de mí, y por un momento soy consciente de mis respiraciones rápidas y pesadas. Sin esperarlo, siento una mano en mi hombro, al voltear veo al director con una expresión no muy amable y unos ojos que podrían matarme.

—Así que el tercer día de clases y ya me van a dar problemas, los quiero a ustedes tres en mi oficina en este momento. —Nos señala a Sid, Helga y por supuesto a mí. Me da miedo voltear a ver a Helga pero al parecer ella no es consiente eso así que me toma la barbilla y levanta mi cara hasta estar a la altura de la suya. Sus manos son un poco ásperas, pero lo que más roba mi atención son esos labios y esos ojos furioso.

—Te juro Arnold, te juro por lo que más quieras que si me meto en problemas gracias a tu lado salvaje, te vas a arrepentir. —Con esto me suelta con brusquedad, camina a dirección y me ignora por completo. Al parecer conseguí para los tres detención por dos horas durante una semana después de la escuela. Al salir de ahí me quiero disculpar con Sid, pero él se va rápido a clases así que empiezo a seguirlo hasta que siento una mano detenerme. Helga.

—Helga, lo siento mucho, no sé lo que me pasó. En verdad voy a compensar esto de alguna manera. —Estoy estresado, la metí en problemas y no se ve para nada feliz.

—¿Esto es un juego para ti? Pero qué digo ¡Por supuesto que esto es un juego para ti! Desde que regresé no haces nada más que jugar conmigo. Te dejé las cosas bastante claras Arnold, no soy la misma persona que hace años, las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, deja de buscar a esa Helga del pasado porque no la vas a encontrar, deja de intentar provocarme, deja de ser el chico bueno que quiere arreglar los problemas de todos y arregla los tuyos propios. No soy ciega ¿Sabes? Es obvio que tú y Gerald ya no son amigos, no me incumbe en lo más mínimo, pero creo que eso es un problema más serio que el querer buscar a alguien que ya está muerta y enterrada. Esa Helga de nueve años ¡Ya no existe! Es deprimente que la sigas buscando así que acéptalo y vive con ello. —Con eso último soltó mi brazo para continuar su camino a su casillero.

Estoy sin habla, nunca en mi vida había querido tener palabras para decir que en ese momento, pero simplemente no sabía que decir, estaba en blanco, solo puedo ver cómo se aleja poco a poco en ese vestido floreado que hace que se vea tan femenina, estoy harto de hacer las cosas mal, ¿Por qué llegué a pensar que esto sería fácil? Ahora debe de estar enojada conmigo y no voy a poder confesarme. Solo me queda hacer una cosa.

— ¡Helga! —Grito con todas mis fuerzas aunque sé que me puede meter en problemas hacerlo en el pasillo. Ella se detiene pero no voltea a verme. —Perdón si te hice sentir que buscaba a la antigua tú. En serio no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Tú has conocido a está 'nueva' Helga por un tiempo ya pero yo no, para mi es extraño siquiera estar hablando de esta forma contigo, así que solo si crees que lo merezco, te pido un poco más de paciencia y te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por dejar de hacer eso. —Voltea verme de reojo y aunque sé que sigue enojada me dedica una sonrisa rendida y un sus piro largo. Sigue su camino pero antes de que desparezca por completo tengo que darle un mensaje. —Por cierto, sé de alguien que está verdaderamente interesada en ti y te mando saludos.

Eso hace que voltee completamente y luego de salir de su cara de sorpresa, me dedica una sonrisa con comprensión y veo como su expresión se suaviza, sus ojos se cierran de forma enternecedora, y una sonrisa sincera que quiere esconderse se asoma por la comisura de sus labios. Se acerca a mí y mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte que siento que ella será capaz de verlo.

—¿Has hablado con Pheobe? La he buscado hasta el cansancio pero no logro dar con ella, antier se subió al camión y se desmayó. Siento que tal vez está enojada conmigo. —Este lado preocupado y cariñoso de Helga es nuevo para mí, de verdad ha cambiado mucho, la Helga anterior no me hubiera permitido verla así. ¿Pero qué hago? Justo hace un momento dije que no iba a hacer esto.

—Está preocupada por ti, no está enojada, pero creo que eso es algo que deberían de hablar entre ustedes. Por lo pronto solo te diré que la busques, ella de verdad quiere saber de ti.

—Gracias. Pero ahora vamos a clase. No te atrevas a pensar que no estoy enojada contigo dolo porque mencionaste a Pheobe ¿Me escuchaste?

Esto me hace reír un poco. Que quiera seguir pareciendo dura a pesar de mostrar ese lado me parece un tanto inútil, pero voy a dejarlo pasar, al fin estamos entablando una conversación así que no quiero arruinarlo.

—Sí Helga. Lo que tú digas. —Y de alguna forma siempre logro arruinarlo, creo que si quisiera hacerlo a propósito no funcionaría. Se quedó unos pasos atrás mirándome fijamente, no quiero voltear a verla porque sé que una fuerza mayor me castigaría por mi osadía. Así que solo me detengo y la espero. Sin pensarlo mucho al parecer ella decide seguir adelante pero ella no me espera cuando me quedo unos pasos atrás.

Llegamos al salón y por supuesto la clase había comenzado y la maestra nos regañó lo que puso a Helga de mal humor de nuevo y a mí angustiado hasta el cansancio. Puedo ver que Gerald suspira de alivio al verme llegar, pero le dedica una mirada resentida a Helga, así que ahora suspiro yo de resignación. Me encantaría que ellos dos se pudieran llevar bien, pero sé que eso es casi imposible. Tomo mi lugar y el día transcurre normal.

De manera retorcida estoy ansioso porque empiece detención. Sé que Sid estará ahí, pero no me importa, por fin puedo pasar tiempo a solas con Helga, aunque sea forzado. Me empieza a preocupar esta ligera obsesión que siento hacia ella, pero lo mejor será no pensar mucho en ello. Sé que le dije que no intentaría buscar a la vieja Helga, pero para conocer a la nueva tengo que saber sobre la pasada. No intentaré buscarla, eso es cierto, porque sé que ya no existe esa Helga, pero necesito saber de su pasado para entenderla. Aunque no sé si ella quiere que la entienda. ¡Ah! Todo eso es tan complicado, mis pensamientos se contradicen y me marean. De una cosa estoy bien seguro y es que aunque Helga me dijo que me arrepentiría de haberla metido en problemas, no puede estar más equivocada.

* * *

 _Hola, bueno aquí tengo otro capitulo, la verdad es que no pensaba publicarlo aún, pero dije: "¿Por qué no?" Y pues aquí está. Les quiero contar lo feliz que estoy por los follows y favoritos y reviews que he recibido en estos últimos días. No tienen indea de lo feliz que me hacen. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por los comentarios, por la emocion que ponen en sus reviews. No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que hacen, en serio. Y quería decirles que aunque yo escribo está historia, no podría segir sin su apoyo, de verdad. Hay días que no tengo inspiracion y digo "debería dejar la historia con el primer final", pero luego recibo un review, o un follow, o una favorito o leo reviews pasados y de verdad que me animan e inspiran a no dejar la historia de lado. En fin, despues de esta graaaaan nota, me despido. Muchas gracias por leer._


	14. Rosa

Capitulo 4:

 _ **Rosa**_

Tengo solo una oportunidad, una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y que deje de huir, todo depende del primer minuto que me vea llegar al salón de detención. Todo se resume en ese instante, en ese instante donde le demuestro que en verdad me interesa. Pero a la vez me siento frustrado, frustrado porque después de tantos años, después de mi ceguera respecto a mis sentimientos y muchas otras cosas, aun después de mi pelea con Gerald, siento que ella vale la pena. ¿Desde cuándo una chica tiene tanto poder sobre mí? ¿De esto se trata estar enamorado? Sentir poder sobre la otra persona ¿En eso se basará todo? Tengo dudas, tengo miedo, tanto miedo que a veces me hace preguntarme si en realidad alguna vez lograré acercarme a ella.

Si cuando entre por la puerta ella me ve seguro y un poco distante puede pensar que le estoy dando su espacio (el cual me pidió) y puede que haga puntos con ella, o, por el contrario, puede pensar que deje de estar interesado y solo le reafirmaría que soy un tipo superficial al que solo le importó porque era la novedad. Si entró y lo primero que busco es a ella, demuestro mi interés, o puede pensar que no me importa de lo que me habló y sigo buscando a la antigua Helga. Esto es sumamente difícil, es sumamente estresante, lo único que voy a lograr es entrar a ese maldito salón de mal humor.

Tomo una respiración profunda que hace desaparecer a la nube gris que sentía sobre mi desde que empecé a pensar todo esto. Siento mi mano temblar al tomar el picaporte de la puerta, es una sensación de derrota la que sin más llena mi cuerpo. Abro la puerta y me dan ganas de golpearme en la frente fuertemente, porque jamás imaginé que ella no estuviera ahí cuando yo llegara y ese era el caso, no ha llegado Helga, ni siquiera Sid así que tomo asiento en donde pueda.

Perfecto, más tiempo a solas para poder torturarme, estoy a punto de resignarme cuando veo que esta hermosa chica entra al salón, por supuesto esa hermosa chica no es nadie más que Helga y mi pulso se acelera. Me dedica una mirada que dura tres segundos y lo único que hago es levantar la cabeza a manera de saludo y ella me responde de la misma forma. Toma su lugar atrás de mí, bastante ingenioso si me preguntan, porque de esa manera ella se encarga de ver todo lo que hago y así me tiene en vigilancia constante.

Pasan solo unos minutos y llega Sid, el cual me dedica una mirada llena de desprecio y rencor. Sé que hice mal en golpearlo, pero simplemente ver como trataba a Helga me hizo perder el control por completo. Mis instintos me dicen que me disculpe con él, aunque sé que no lo merece, sé que me tengo que disculpar, pero aun no puedo perdonarle la manera en la que la trato. Cuando mi sentido de justicia gana, me acerco a él para disculparme y ya me empieza a doler la cabeza.

—Sid, en verdad lo siento mucho yo…

— ¿Sabes algo Arnold? Guárdatelo, no me interesan tus disculpas… solo dejemos las cosas así, no sé qué fue lo que pasó ayer, pero si hice algo para molestarte, está bien, me disculpo, pero por favor, enterremos esto. —Sonaba bastante cansado y me da la sensación de que él también tiene dolor de cabeza.

Prefiero no discutir y si él dice que todo está bien, es porque todo está bien, no sirve de nada intentar hacer algo más, solo me quedó mirándolo unos segundos y me voltea a ver para dedicarme media sonrisa y darme la mano, eso es suficiente para que de media vuelta y regrese a mi lugar, lo bueno de pararme a hablar con Sid es que es mi única oportunidad para ver a Helga y apreciar de camino a mi lugar lo hermosa que está, su cabello suelto con ese mechón detrás de su oreja, sus orejas perfectamente decoradas con esos aretes, su ceño fruncido cuando se concentra para leer, la forma en que ocasionalmente muerde su labio. Es perfecta. Siempre lo fue y yo fui demasiado estúpido para no darme cuenta antes. Al parecer estoy siendo muy obvio porque por unos segundos despega la mirada de su libro y me ve de forma desafiante, como si me retara a hablarle, como si se preguntara si tengo las agallas de dirigirle la palabra. Por supuesto que no tengo las agallas de hablarle, por mi culpa estamos todos castigados, por mi culpa ella se fue, pero eso no tiene por qué impedir que quiera remediar las cosas, mi culpa debe quedar de lado y no puede evitarme seguir, sí, estoy enamorado de Helga, pero aunque fuera otra persona no deberían de quedar las cosas así, mis sentimientos son muy aparte de lo que es correcto, así que con nuevos ánimos la veo directamente a los ojos y como por arte de magia su mirada desafiante se transforma en una curiosa.

— ¿Qué lees? —mi voz se escucha natural, pero puedo ver como su cuerpo se tensa un poco y responde casi inmediatamente.

—Matar a un ruiseñor. —me mira fijamente y se forma lentamente una sonrisa llena de ego. -pero no creo que la lectura sea un hábito en ti ¿o me equivocó?

Por alguna razón ese comentario me molesta un poco, creó que su actitud llena de soberbia y superioridad me está llegando a los huesos.

—Mírate Pataki, después de siete años de ausencia regresas a tu ciudad natal por un mes y ya crees que sabes todo. -trate de que mi voz sonara calmada, pero podía sentir una pizca de ironía en cada una se las palabras. Por supuesto esto no pasó inadvertido y logre que cerrara su libro y se parará un poco para acercarse a mí.

—Perdón Shortman —pronunció mi apellido lentamente, tan lento que empezó a provocarme ansiedad —No pensé que una broma que insinúa tú falta de lectura pudiera ofenderte, al parecer tienes razón, las cosas cambiaron, ahora no tienes sentido del humor. -y esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa llena de sorna y soberbia, está empezando a tocar mis nervios. Sólo me río un poco y regreso a mi lugar. Realmente no quiero discutir con ella, así que tengo que lidiar con esconder esta sonrisa llena de satisfacción que parece estar tatuada en mi cara.

¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿por qué el pelear con ella me llena de...? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Confort? No lo sé, pero de cualquier manera es patético. Momentos más tarde llega el profesor, y todo vuelve a ser aburrido, estoy contento por haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con Helga, me hace sentir que todo es normal, es casi como si no se hubiera ido, es una sensación familiar, de normalidad, de tranquilidad. Ahora sé algo más de ella, le gusta leer. No puedo evitar pensar ¿Desde cuándo le gusta leer? ¿Qué le gusta leer? ¿Cuál es su libro favorito? ¿Debería de comenzar a leer yo también?

Acaba detención y ya estoy feliz porque todo terminó, por un momento me olvidó que Helga y yo tuvimos una discusión y me siento relajado. Todo termina cuando ella pasa frente a mí y se detiene para verme.

—Cuida lo que dices Shortman, no quieres meter tú trasero en problemas.

Mi corazón se acelera y cierro un poco la distancia entre nosotros. Estoy nervioso, pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Pruébame Pataki. —cierro un poco los ojos y siento que tengo nueve años de nuevo, que estoy con la Helga de nueve años y nos desafiábamos el uno al otro.

—No tienes tanta suerte. —se aleja de mí y camina hacia la entrada del salón.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una Pataki huyendo de un reto? Definitivamente no eres la misma de antes.

—Te lo dije Shortman, han pasado bastantes años después de eso, el poder que tenías sobre mi desapareció por completo, curioso sí me lo preguntas, cómo es capaz de invertirse los papeles. Hasta mañana —Y diciendo eso se fue.

Me quedé sólo, con mucho tiempo para pensar, por mi cabeza paso una idea, una idea poderosa, una idea grande que sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser aclarada, tomé mis cosas y corrí a alcanzar a la única persona capaz de solucionar mis dudas.

— ¡Helga!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Arnold?

—FTI, sobre FTI —Mis palabras salían cortadas. No sabía si me faltaba respiración por correr y alcanzarla, o simplemente estaba hiperventilando por nervios — ¿Fue cierto? ¿Era verdad? ¿Tú me querías?

Su cara no tenía precio, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que me preocupe por que no los pudiera volver a cerrar, su boca se abrió levemente y su cuerpo se tensó, me miraba de forma intensa, pero yo necesito respuestas, yo necesitó saber si ese control que ella tiene en mi ahora es porque yo lo tuve con ella antes. Necesitó respuestas y sólo es ella la que puede dármelas.

* * *

 _¿Qué? ¿Sigue viva? Pues claro, perdón por tenerlos tanto tiempo abandonados, no los voy a aburrir con excusas, solo les digo que aquí está otro capitulo, sí, nuevo, totalmente, despues de casi dos meses, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, me encanta está historia y la verdad tengo muchas ganas de terminarla. Bueno, sin más me despido, ya saben, dejen reviews favoritos y todo lo uqe ustedes hace. Muchas gracias por leer._


	15. Amapola

Capitulo 5

 _ **Amapola**_ _(_ _Papaver rhoeas_ )

—No, me niego, olvídalo, nah ah, no vamos a tocar ese tema hoy… no. Definitivamente NO me estas preguntando eso, no puedes estar preguntándome esto Arnold… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo lo sabía… —No tengo idea de qué está pasando, mi seguridad de hace un momento se ha desvanecido por completo. Ahora solo me quedo pasmado mirando cómo ella empieza con un particular vomito verbal, estoy en un punto dónde no sé si me está hablando o a mi o a ella misma, no estoy seguro cómo continuar hasta que veo cómo se detiene abruptamente y me mira intensamente. —Pensé que eras más listo, pensé que tantos años te habían sentado bien, veo que me equivoqué. Sigues siendo el mismo desconsiderado, ingenuo, bonachón, y estúpidamente denso de hace siete años.

Siento un enojo invadir mi cuerpo, es casi cómo el día que todo explotó, pero mil veces más grande y doloroso, mi garganta se está secando y ya empiezan mis respiraciones rápidas, sé qué es Helga, sé que estoy enamorado de ella… pero solo que está actitud de "yo estoy bien tú estás mal" está comenzando a irritarme mucho, a un nivel casi insoportable. ¿Será que yo tengo menos paciencia que antes? No lo sé, y sinceramente no me voy a tomar el tiempo para penarlo, está hermosa mujer qué está frente a mí con su súper poder para llevarme al límite, tiene toda mi atención. Sé que tengo que callar, y aceptar qué es un tema del cual es obvio que no quiere hablar, pero no puedo, mis impulsos cómo todo el tiempo desde hace siete años, son más fuertes que yo.

—¿Te parece? Me parece extraño que digas eso Helga… ¡Porque no has estado aquí en los últimos siete años! Tienes aquí un mes y ya crees que lo sabes todo, ¿Sabes que Pheobe ya no nos habla para nada? O ¿Sabes que Gerald y yo ya no somos amigos? ¿Sabes que Lila y Sid ahora son una pareja a la que prácticamente no la une nada? ¿Sabías que Harold desarrollo diabetes? ¿O qué Eugene salió del closet? ¡O sólo mírame bien! ¿Acaso el Arnold de hace siete años estaría enfrente de ti hablándote de ésta forma? Por favor, no sabes nada, no crees en nada. Las cosas cambiaron mucho después de que te fuiste y soy viva prueba de ello. No te equivoques Pataki, porque de ese Arnold ya no hay mucho.

—¿Y tienes cara para decírmelo? Por favor, aquí la ofendida soy yo, ¿O no recuerdas la humillación por la que todos ustedes me hicieron pasar? ¿No recuerdas lo que me hiciste?

—Por favor Helga, si lo que quieres es hacerme sentir culpable estoy más allá de ese punto. Sé lo que pasó, sé que me equivoqué, que te acusé injustamente, y sí, nosotros tenemos la culpa. Pero al final la gran Helga Pataki huyó y me dejó. Me dejaste Helga, me dejaste aquí. —Bien, oficialmente he perdido cualquier sentido de control y no tengo control de lo que pasé después, probablemente éste sea mi fin, pero valió la pena si saqué todo lo que tenía dentro.

Se reacción es indescriptible, no sé si está molesta, impresionada, o… no sé. Me da miedo que ahora que los dos estamos enojados termine todo de una vez por todas.

—Bien Arnold, así que ahora quieres saberlo todo, crees que tienes el derecho de venir y reclamarme que no los conozco, que no sé nada de ustedes. Bien, pues ya qué "tienes todo el derecho" de invadirme con preguntas, te respondo: sí, es más que obvio que Pheobe jamás les volvería hablar, y no porque fuera yo. Ella es mucho más valiosa que ustedes y sabe lo que merece. Por supuesto que sé que Gerald y tú ya no son amigos, ni siquiera se hablan, supongo que es porque sabes que fue él quien tenía tu preciado diario, no lo sé, si no es por eso, no tengo la menor idea, no me interesa, pero que ya no son amigos es obvio. La relación de la señorita perfección y el narizón es perfectamente clara, si no crees que hay una relación detrás de esos besos en el corredor no sabría en qué mundo vives. Y era probable que después de todo el azúcar que consumía el gordiflón se enfermara. Sobre Eugine, no lo sabes, pero he sido testigo de más de un encuentro secreto en plan amoroso.

Ahora yo estaba sudando frio, sí, fui estúpido en meterme en una discusión con la chica más inteligente, escurridiza, testaruda e increíble que existe en el planeta. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que tenía que preguntar lo pregunté, lo que se tenía que decir se dijo, solo queda esperar a ver qué pasa, y si las cosas cambian al menos que soy cien por ciento responsable de eso.

—Y para terminar con el estúpido y sumamente inútil interrogatorio: —Con solo esas palabras puedo dar mi batalla por perdida —No, el Arnold de hace siete años sabía cuándo cerrar la boca para no meterse en más problemas. Nada de lo que mencionaste es extraordinario o cosas que no hubieran pasado en un mes, hasta alguien cómo tú pudo notarlas, sólo que a mí me tomó sólo un mes. Y te voy a decir una cosa más. Antes de irme te confesé de corazón, de manera clara y concisa que yo tenía, no perdón, tuve sentimientos hacia ti, abrí mi corazón y no tienes idea del trabajo que me costó decírtelo… y cuando por fin lo hice… bueno tú ya sabes qué pasó, básicamente me humillaste enfrente de un público maravilloso, pero ¿a quién le importa? Lo importante es que tú y todos ellos imploran un perdón. Por favor.

¿Esa es la idea que ella tiene de mí? ¿Qué intento ser bueno solo para conseguir su perdón? En parte es cierto, quiero que me perdone, pero no soy bueno solo por eso, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero compensarla, quiero conocerla y protegerla, quiero enmendarle y hacerla feliz. Pero sé que es muy difícil que ella entienda esto.

—Yo sí quiero que me perdones, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo quiero ganármelo, porque soy consciente de que lo que pasó fue algo horrible y no lo mereces. Ni lo mereciste. Pero está bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites —Veo cómo alza una ceja en señal de "gracias de darme permiso" y suspiro resignándome a lo peor. —Solo quiero que quede algo bien claro, aunque ahora seas diferente y me exasperes más rápido que antes, sé que sigues siendo la misma de antes, y no refiero a esa matona de primaria, me refiero a la chica sensible que se esconde atrás de las agresiones…

Pude haber terminado esa frase, pero en cuestión de segundos, sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, antes de poder pensar, llevo mi mano instintivamente al área afectada y comienzo a sobar, cuando busco qué fue lo que me provocó el dolor, puedo ver a Helga con respiraciones cortas y rápidas, mirándome con esos ojos azules oscurecidos por la ira, supongo. Y antes de poder pronunciar cualquier palabra su voz suena como un eco en el lugar.

—Nunca, y escúchame bien Arnold, nunca vuelvas a creer que sabes o sabías algo de mi ¿me entiendes? ¡Estuve enamorada de ti durante tanto tiempo y jamás te disté cuenta! ¡No vengas a decirme que sabías algo de mí porque ese Arnold jamás hubiera jugando con mis sentimientos! Tú no sabías nada, porque de haber sabido hubieras dicho algo ¿no? Hubieras parado mi sufrimiento ¿verdad? ¡No sabias ni sabes nada, y jamás vuelvas a insinuar que me hiciste daño a propósito!

Estoy pasmado, no solo porque acaba de insinuar que yo le hice daño a propósito, si no, porque es la primera vez que Helga me golpea, siempre amenazó con hacerlo, pero realmente nunca lo hizo… hasta este momento. Supongo que debe de estar pensando lo mismo que yo porque abre los ojos desmesuradamente y tapa su boca con ambas manos. No sé cómo reaccionar y mientras pienso qué hacer o qué decirle, toma sus cosas que yacían en el suelo mientras discutíamos y sale corriendo. Mis ojos la siguen por este corto pasillo tan largo que parece pasarela en estos momentos. Puedo escuchar el tic tac del reloj y de alguna forma me hace sentir muy triste, cómo un sutil recordatorio que el tiempo sigue pasando. Antes de que salga por completo voltea unos cuantos segundos a verme y su cara se transforma. Esa cara de incredulidad se transforma en una sonrisa de suficiencia la cual me hace dudar de todo.

Los segundos que ella dedico a mirarme con esa suficiencia son los más largos que he experimentado, estoy un poco desorientado en estos momentos y aprovecho quedarme solo en este lugar para poder pensar un poco. Irónicamente ahora que no estoy castigado me pongo a reflexionar, este salón es amplio, y huele un poco a humedad, no es uy agradable, y no sé si es a propósito, las paredes están un poco maltratadas y dan un aspecto de sucio, ahora que estoy a solas, puedo ver claramente que no quiero estar aquí, así que salgo a caminar.

El día es claro, no hay nubes en el cielo, quiere decir que no hay cómo esconderme del sol abrasador, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hace un momento, ¿cómo pasó esa transición de alterada a soberbia? ¿Estuvo jugando conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿Estaba afectada realmente? ¿Respondió mis preguntas? Lo único que me quedó claro es que ella sentía algo por mí, pero… ya no sé qué creer y solo hay dos personas que me pueden ayudar, una de ellas estoy seguro que se negará rotundamente, pero la otra. ¿Puede aceptar el ayudarme? ¿Puede ayudarme en lo absoluto? No lo sé, pero sólo hay una forma de saber… Tengo que hablar con Olga.

* * *

 _Bueno, si un nuevo capitulo y bastante rápido si me lo preguntan, me encantaría que me dejaran algun comentario, algo que me diga cómo va la historia, qué les gutsam qué no, para mi es importante su opinion, bueno los dejo. Gracias por agregar ésta historia a favoritos, por dejar review y darle follow, se aprecia mucho. Gracias por leer._


	16. Gardenia

Capitulo 6

 ** _Gardenia jasminoides_**

Siento una paz inmensa en estos momentos, la luz del sol se filtra en mis ojos cerrados y siento un calor que me llena de confort, entonces empiezo a organizar mis pensamientos lo que haré el día de hoy y me concentró para hacer una nota mental de evitar cierta persona hoy. "No, Helga, niña, ni siquiera pienses en ese nombre". Me regaño mentalmente antes de dejar que pensamientos sobre ese individuo que no debe ser nombrado a menos que sea altamente necesario, corran por mi cabeza. Ahora que estoy despierta me doy cuenta que tengo que afrontar mi realidad desde muy temprano, pero quiero guardar un poco de esperanza y pensar que tal vez ella no notó mi falta de hambre, o mis ojos cansados, o mi dolor de cabeza o mi mirada triste, no, seguramente ella estaba muy ocupada en lo suyo para darse cuenta.

Mi optimismo desaparece con sólo escuchar el sonido de unos golpes en esa antigua puerta de mi cuarto, me toma el pánico y no hago ningún ruido para ver si logró que ella se vaya, después de cinco minutos de insistencia parece ceder. Me alegra que lo hiciera porque aún no estoy preparada para hablar, y hablar requiere un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, tanto esfuerzo que puede llegar a agotarme físicamente.

Antes de poner mis pies descalzos en el suelo, tomó un breve respiro para recordarme lo esencial. Número uno, soy una persona nueva, y si a las personas les gusta cómo soy, bueno, si no, también. Número dos, nadie es esencial, todos somos reemplazables. Y número tres, Arnold no me controla. "¡Demonios!" mi suspiro no llega ni siquiera a resignación. Me levanto, y tomó algo de ropa, lo que sea estará bien, hice unos cambios en mi forma de vestir hacen tiempo justo para evitar el buscar todos los días que usar. Ya que me doy cuenta que me voy a poner sonrió para mí, siento una sensación extraña, casi tierna al darme cuenta que de nuevo elegí algo con flores, pero bueno, es hora de moverme y seguir, me pongo un poco de delineador, aretes para mi oreja "gitana", no tengo idea porque ella la llama así pero ya es habito, y así termino con unos botines cafés para enfrentar mi destino.

Mientras bajo, veo los cambios que hemos hecho, la casa es completamente blanca, sin alfombras, solo el suelo de madera, y por alguna razón me doy cuenta que tenemos muchas plantas, demasiadas. Al llegar a esa vieja mesa y verla sé que viene el interrogatorio, pero no hay otra salida más que contestar.

—Buenos días, Helga. —¡uy! Muy propia, esto está mal.

—Olga... —Si algo he aprendido viviendo con Olga es a que, a menos palabras, mucho mejor.

—¿Qué tal tu día de ayer? —Esto se está poniendo muy sospechoso, pero es mejor seguirle el juego.

—Pues normal... Supongo.

—¡Helga! ¡No me quieras ver la cara de tonta! Sé perfectamente que estabas castigada, lo que no sé es, número uno ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Y número dos, y mucho más importante ¿Quién te hizo llorar?

Siempre me olvido y subestimo mucho a Olga, no sé porque razón siempre pasa esto, me siento mal y creó que no se da cuenta, pero al día siguiente me pregunta muy ofendida por qué no le dije nada y bla bla bla.

—¡Tranquilízate Olga, por Dios! No mencione lo del castigo porque pensé que alguien más te diría, trabajas ahí mismo, digo, es casi imposible de ocultártelo. Y sobre lo otro, nadie Olga, Helga G. Pataki no llora por cualquier cosa. —No sé si eso último lo dije para calmarla a ella o a mí.

—Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa Helga. —Esta mujer vive preocupada, me sirvo una taza de café muy dulce y empiezo a beber para sentir un poco de ese calor reconfortante —¿De pura casualidad no tendrá nada que ver Arnold Shortman en eso, cierto?

Bien, esto tiene que hacerse muy muy rápido y con mucha precisión. En el momento que escuché su maldito nombre, no, ni su nombre, esa inicial... Pero Helga, niña, ¿cómo sabias que hablaba de él? ¿Empiezas a pensar constantemente en él? No, no es eso, es que mi suerte, ¡oh sí! La suerte jamás está de mi lado, y claro, tenía que ser él. Me estoy volviendo loca. El punto es que esto se hace rápido, en el momento en que me doy cuenta que va a hablar de él, tengo que actuar rápido, en ese segundo que empezaba a ahogarme con el café, separé la taza de mi boca y al voltear rápidamente al suelo y luego verla a los ojos, con eso oculto lo grandes que se pudieron poner mis ojos. Entonces recuerdo mi tercera regla "Arnold no te controla".

—¿Por qué crees que Shortman tiene algo que ver con cualquier cosa? ¿Y por qué crees que estaba llorando? Olga, por favor, escúchame, yo acepté regresar a Hillwood contigo, acepté el cambio, sabía las consecuencias y tú también, créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

Sé que algún día si lo digo mucho, o tal vez sí se lo digo a personas diferentes, o quizá si lo digo en voz muy alta eso llegará a ser verdad. El no preocuparme de nada y dejar que las cosas fluyan, quiero creer que algún día ésta angustia cambiara, qué este miedo a volver a ser quien fui desaparezca, que esta tristeza que aun fluye por mis venas no exista. Quiero empezar a creer que esta necesidad por esconder lo que siento cuando hablan de él, algún día morirá. Empiezo a creer que Olga puede leer mis pensamientos porque se acerca a mí de manera maternal y suprimo mi necesidad de espacio personal para recibir su abrazo.

—Hermanita, sé que es difícil, y sé que probablemente pido demasiado, pero no dejes esas penas solo para ti, compártelas, aunque sea conmigo. O con quien quieras, pero no te las guardes. Y si te preguntas porque asumí que Arnold tenía que ver, es porque ayer que subiste a bañarte él vino a hablar conmigo.

Y de nuevo mis ganas de sacarle los ojos y alimentar a los cuervos, llegan. Este hombre no tiene ninguna decencia, no conoce límites. ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí? ¿Qué está intentando hacer? No puedo ser más clara con él, no puedo ser más directa, porque de alguna forma se las ingenia para ignorarme completamente y hacer de lado lo que digo. Entonces tendré que empezar a ignorarlo yo también. No recuerdo que tuviera la capacidad de exasperarme tan rápidamente. Y de nuevo siento la necesidad de aparentar que no me afecta en nada hablar de él. Pero ya he practicado esto mucho y se está haciendo cada vez más fácil.

—Ese hombre. Quiero pensar que su plática fue provechosa. —Lo digo con un tono de desinterés, pero hay un dolor imperceptible en mi voz, tal vez deba de practicar más.

—No la llamaría provechosa, pero está muy preocupado por ti. Sé lo que pasó Helga, aunque dudo que él sea consciente de eso. En verdad está arrepentido por lo que pasó hermanita. Creo que deberías de contarle.

Con eso es suficiente, no quiero tener esa charla, no quiero que todos empiecen a decirme que debo de perdonar a Arnold, aunque nadie lo ha hecho, mi conciencia puede ser muy persuasiva y no necesito que otros me lo digan. Así que, con un respiro profundo para evitar hablarle de mala manera, le tomo las manos y veo directamente a los ojos.

—Vamos a dejar unos puntos claros Olga, y por favor no lo tomes a mal. No me interesa en lo más mínimo tener algún tipo de relación con ese sujeto, y mucho menos le tengo que dar explicaciones. Yo tengo paz, yo sé lo que hice, lo que hizo y lo que quiero. No me importa si él lo siente o si está arrepentido Olga, lo que paso, paso y punto. Si tú quieres ser su amiga o lo que sea, por favor solo evita que esté a mi alrededor.

Me mira por unos segundos para luego soltar mis manos. Pensó en algo por unos segundos y luego su rostro se tornó en una mezcla de entre sombrío y tranquilo, me daba un poco de miedo mirarla por más de un minuto.

—Le hablé de Flor.

—Le hablaste de Flor. —Y llegó el momento en donde ya no me importa fingir o aparentar, ya no siento angustia, o temor… sólo siento está increíble ira dentro de mí y con un tono severo encuentro palabras —¿Por qué razón le hablaste de Flor? ¿Por qué le hablaste de Flor a un completo extraño? No mejor aún ¿Por qué le hablaste a Arnold de Flor?

—Él preguntó. ¿Qué podía decirle si no la verdad? Eso no es algo para esconderse Helga.

Me tomó unos segundos y me tranquilizo, el ver su cara tranquila y de paz me contagia y me hace entender qué esto debió ser más difícil para ella que para mí.

—¿Estas bien? —Intento preguntar con cuidado, me siento cómo en un campo minado.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien Helga. Flor siempre vivirá en mi corazón y aunque no esté con nosotros sé que nos amó mucho. Si fue un poco difícil escuchar que alguien preguntará por ella, pero yo sabía que esto era probable que pasará. No pasa nada, todo está bien.

Con eso me quedo más tranquila, Flor sería el nombre de mi sobrina, pero Olga sufrió un accidente mientras estaba embarazada y perdió a la bebé. Flor fue la principal razón por la que yo no regresará a Hillwood, después del accidente las cosas solo desmejoraron y optamos por mudarnos. El tema de Flor es algo muy difícil para ambas, sobre todo para Olga, claro, pero yo amaba profundamente a ese bebé.

Creo que es hora de ir a la escuela y veo que aún es temprano. Olga me llevará así que tengo que tener todo listo para antes de irnos, sé que es hora de sentarme a hablar con Pheobe así que hare un esfuerzo extra por encontrarla. Y sí, voy a evitar completamente a Arnold y a sus millones de preguntas que debe de tener porque juro que si me llega a preguntar sobre Flor lo mato ahí mismo. Me acerco a la puerta y tomo mi chamarra verde olivo, aunque hay sol, hace mucho frio, me gusta esta transición, el otoño tiene un clima muy frio, pero el sol se las ingenia para mostrarse, es un poco cómo yo. Abro la puerta y siento una ráfaga de viento rozar mis mejillas, lo cual me manda un pequeño escalofrió a la espina dorsal y provoca que tiemble un poco. Es hora de seguir, es hora de volver a mi rutina. Enciendan los reflectores y que comiencen a rodar.

* * *

 _Ya es muy tarde, así que solo les digo que muchas gracias por leer, por reviews y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Buenas vibras_.


	17. Clavel

Capitulo 7

 _ **Clavel:**_ _Dianthus caryophyllus_

—Lo siento mucho Pheobe, de verdad.

Estoy a punto de llorar, y no es solo por el color blanco deprimente de estas cuatro paredes. Ahora me siento atrapada en este lugar, sin aire, sin nada. Todo huele a cloro, a limpio, es un olor que me recuerda a un hospital, aunque eso tiene sentido ya que es una enfermería. Helga niña, qué buena forma de empezar a hablar con Pheobe. Y lo peor es que no es lo que parece, mis disculpas no son por lo que paso, mis disculpas se deben a mi torpeza. Sí, eso es, toda la culpa la tiene mi torpeza y mi pésima forma de manejar los problemas, y ahora la pobre Pheebs sufre la consecuencia de mis malas decisiones. Pero no me sorprende, no, siempre ha sido de esta forma, Dios, no la merezco. Y pensar que todo comenzó hace unas horas.

*Tres horas antes*

Ah me encanta esto, todo este clima frio incita al cambio, así que hoy haré un esfuerzo extra por hablar con Pheobe, la última vez que la miré se desmayó y eso me dejó pensando que tal vez ella no quiera estar cerca de mí, ¿Y quién quisiera? Después de todo la dejé sola con esta bola de incompetentes y para hacerlo peor, con un corazón roto. Maldito Gerald-o. Pero ya no puedo seguir de esta manera, merece explicaciones, merece ser recompensada por cada cosa que ha hecho por mí a lo largo de nuestra vida. Estas calles parecen mucho más largas de lo usual, curioso, cuando eres niño y tienes ciertas experiencias, tiendes a hacerlo todo más grande o más largo de lo que en realidad es, y es lógico, eres más pequeño, pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora me parecen mucho más largas y grandes estas calles. Y eso que no ha cambiado mucho por la ciudad.

Al subirme al camión tengo que concentrarme, recordar que cada segundo cuenta, que tengo que ser cuidadosa. Siempre tengo la esperanza de que Pheobe se suba al camión, pero nunca sucede, y está vez no es la excepción, no sé si me está evitando, pero es momento de averiguarlo. Estos asientos desgastados me distraen todo el camino a la escuela, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que han vivido, sí es muy estúpido, pero mantiene mi mente ocupada y lejos de la realidad, porque sé que realmente todos me ven incapaces de reconocerme, sé que Rhonda está hablando con Nadine sobre mi… otra vez. Simplemente son incapaces de entender que no quiero saber nada de ellos. Así que retengo un suspiro que delate mi molestia hacia ellos.

Perfecto, camino por estos pasillos y me entretengo escuchando mi alrededor, cómo la historia de la chica a la que acaban de dejar por su mejor amiga, o la historia del chico que no dejó de vomitar en toda la noche por su estado de embriagues de la noche anterior. Sonrió para mis adentros al ver a Eugine abrir su casillero y recoger esa nota que hace que sus mejillas se tornen rosas. Me siento feliz por él, al menos alguien siguió con su vida independientemente de los que los otros piensen.

Y claro, mi día tenía que desmejorar porque logro localizar a la distancia a ese individuo. Es algo un poco curioso e irónico lo que me pasa con él. Debo de buscarlo y encontrarlo antes de que él me encuentre a mí, porque si él me encuentra primero, no voy a poder prepararme para verlo. Suelto un suspiro resignado porque sé que a pesar de mis muchos esfuerzos y mis muchos logros no puede pasar un día sin que me preocupe algo que esté relacionado con él. De una u otra forma tengo que estar cuidándome de él, resguardando mis secretos. Tengo miedo de que de pronto sea posible que escuche mis pensamientos. Por favor, empiezo a delirar. Lo bueno de esto es que ya lo vi, entonces ya puedo empezar a cuidar mis movimientos. Ayer discutimos, por lo tanto, si tiene sentido común o un poquito de amor por su vida, solo me mirará y entrará al salón…. Sí, justo cómo lo pensé.

Tengo pensado no entrar a clases y empezar a escabullirme por la escuela hasta encontrarla, no planeo que pase un día más sin que hable con Pheobe, entonces emprendo el plan "buscar a Pheobe hasta encontrarla". Se supone que está en una clase para genios o algo así. Bueno, tengo que buscarla y encontrarla.

Mientras recorro todos los pasillos de la escuela, empiezo a escuchar unos murmureos, parece que están discutiendo en voz muy muy baja, pero no hay duda que es una discusión, los tonos de voz, la seriedad… todo parece indicar que alguien está teniendo un malentendido. En una circunstancia diferente no me metería en problemas ajenos, pero hay algo que me llama sobre está en particular, se escucha por la cafetería, así que voy para allá.

Al parecer mi suerte está dividida porque encontré a Pheobe, pero ella es la que está discutiendo y nada más y nada menos que con Gerald. Ese hombre. Tengo unas ganas enormes de matarlo, pero ha sido lo suficientemente prudente cómo para no acercarse a mí, así que no puedo hacer mucho. Mientras él respete mi espacio personal, no tengo opción más que respetar el suyo, pero algo me dice que eso está a punto de cambiar.

—Pheobe, por favor, tienes que escucharme.

—No, no "tengo" que escucharte Gerald. De hecho, no tengo que hacer nada por ti.

—Pheobe, lo sé, lo entiendo, me equivoqué. Pero trata de entenderme, es mi mejor amigo, yo quería lo mejor para él. No sabía lo que sentía Helga por él, solo estaba cuidando a mi hermano.

—Pues al parecer no lo hiciste muy bien, porque ahora tu "hermano" no quiere saber nada de ti, así como yo.

—De todas las personas, Pheobe, de todas las personas creí que tú serías la única persona que entendería por qué lo hice. Tú siendo tan leal a Helga pensé que lo entenderías, pero no. Ni tú, ni él, ni nadie.

—Yo sí lo entiendo. —Y bien, es momento de aclarar algunos puntos con Gerald. — Yo entiendo que querías proteger a tu amigo, entiendo que no quisieras que la grande y mala Helga G. Pataki le hiciera daño. A decir verdad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Pheobe… Lo entiendo. Pero el que lo entienda no quiere decir que fuera lo correcto, o lo mejor. Por favor, tenía diez años Gerald, ¿Qué podía hacer? Al parecer tu imaginación te dijo que cosas terribles porque lo que hiciste hirió mucho a tu mejor amigo. A Arnold. El tipo más bonachón en todo Hillwood. Sí, tú, Gerald, su mejor amigo, lo heriste mucho más de lo que yo, Helga Pataki, pudo haberlo herido. Y déjame te aclaro que no solo lo heriste a él. —Doy una mirada rápida a Pheobe. Me divierte ver la cara de sorpresa de Gerald, me encanta ir por la vida sacando a las personas de su zona de confort. —Así que, por respeto, que me debes, te pido que por favor nos dejes hablar a solas a mí y a Pheobe.

Aunque fui bastante clara, parece que esto no ha acabado, porque en lugar de moverse veo como su cuerpo se tensa y empieza a respirar rápidamente, así que ya me estoy preparando, segundos Helga, recuérdalo bien, maneja tus segundos.

—Que madura Helga, que gran sabia. Irónico que ahora vengas a darnos lecciones de vida.

—Cuida tu boca Johanssen —Mi advertencia sale entre dientes, pero es lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerse oír.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? No me das miedo Helga.

—Bien, porque no quiero provocarte miedo, quiero que nos dejes hablar a solas.

Dio la vuelta furiosa y ya daba por ganada está guerra… todo hasta que se detuvo y dijo unas palabras que llegaron a mi cabeza, pero sobre todo a mi corazón, esas palabras que hirieron mi centro más vulnerable y que me fui imposible esconder.

—Seguramente ni siquiera lo querías.

Y ahí acabo mi control, ahí desapareció todo mi entrenamiento personal para esconderme, todo se fue, cual cristal se rompió y me rompí, sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas estancadas, pero por suerte mi salvadora número uno, mi guía espiritual estaba conmigo y para mi suerte, fue la única que se dio cuenta.

— ¡Basta Gerald! Tú eres el menos indicado para juzgar, no sabes nada. Eres otra persona completamente, eres otro, eres una persona nueva a la que no quiero conocer. Y para tú información, tienes razón, Helga no quería a Arnold. Ella lo amaba y dio todo para hacerlo feliz, no tienes idea de todo lo que dio por siquiera verlo sonreír. Así que si lo que querías era que te perdonara y ayudara a arreglar las cosas con Arnold, olvídalo. Eso no va a pasar. Buenas tardes. —Y con eso último tomo mi brazo y me alejó, todo hasta que lo escuche.

—Aun lo amas ¿Cierto Pataki?

Bien, no puedo decir más, se lo ganó, él lo quería y es mi responsabilidad dárselo, así que en un movimiento rápido y con mucha fuerza me alejé de Pheobe y fui a pararme frente a Gerald, curiosamente me sentía fuerte, y sin una pizca de miedo. Gracias a Dios él lo pudo notar y empezó a sudar.

—No. No lo amo. Ah, por cierto, antes de retirarme, te debo esto —Y ahí, con toda mi fuerza, solté el golpe más fuerte que pude contra su mejilla. —Estamos a mano. —Y con eso último me fui dejándolo solo.

Al momento que llegué con Pheobe, noté dos cosas, la primera es que soy una idiota y la segunda es que soy la idiota más grande del mundo, claro después de Arnold. Porque al parecer en mi estrepitosa huida hacia con Gerald no pude medir mi fuerza y sin quererlo lancé a la pobre Pheobe al suelo y al momento de caer se lastimó el tobillo.

*Presente*

—No te preocupes Helga, todo está bien, ya casi no me duele solo tengo que reposar un poco. —Ella siempre tan comprensiva, de verdad no la merezco.

—No Pheobe, es mi culpa, yo y mi estúpida fuerza desmesurada, yo te metí en esto, pero te lo compensaré, pide lo que sea, lo que quieras es tuyo.

—¿Qué te parece una plática? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? —En verdad ¿se puede ser más dulce?

—Claro, claro Pheebs, la verdad es que te estaba buscando para hablar. Desde que llegué no hemos hablado, y pues la verdad quiero disculparme, sé que probablemente no me has perdonado por lo que te hice, pero en verdad haré lo que sea por compensarte.

—Helga, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte? Al contrario, tu deberías de perdonarme a mí.

—Pues, el dejarte aquí sola, con esa bola de idiotas y… herida.

Parece pensarlo un poco, y me ve con curiosidad, no hay duda de que ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo es posible que después de lo que paso ella siga como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—Helga, la que debe de disculparse soy yo. Jamás debí de dejar que te fueras en esas condiciones, jamás te busqué porque pensé que tenías mucho dolor, no te insistí que te quedaras a pesar de que lo mejor era enfrentar el problema. —Sus ojos se hacen cristalinos y ahora tengo culpa por haberla hecho llorar. —En serio Helga, perdóname por ser una pésima amiga y dejar que te fueras.

—Pheobe, ¿Crees que me quedé allá por el problema? —Su cara se veía descuadrada, al parecer no esperaba eso y esa mi señal para darme a explicar. —Bien Pheobe, te voy a contar, sólo para que te saques esa idea estúpida de la cabeza. Después del incidente con Arnold, pues tú sabes, estaba muy mal. Solo tú eres consciente de lo que sufrí ese día. Y sí, es verdad, yo quería huir de eso, no quería volver a enfrentarlo. Pero con los días entendí que tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, por favor, Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada, menos a Arnold, y después de ese rechazo me sentí lista para seguir adelante.

—¿Entonces tú tenías pensado regresar? —Su voz suena con sorpresa, así que eso me hace sonreír un poco.

—Por supuesto, pensaba regresar y poner a ese cabezón en su lugar, claro, dolía… duele. Pero, en fin, esa no es la razón por la que me quedé allá. Pasó algo. Olga sufrió un accidente poco antes de dar a luz, y perdió Flor —Sabía que esto sería difícil, pero no me imaginé que hablar de ella fuera a doler tanto. Y para ser honesta la expresión de Pheobe no me hace sentir mejor. — Olga entró en depresión y mi familia decidió que quedarnos era lo mejor, por el bien de Olga. Por supuesto que no me rehusé, era justo lo que necesitaba, estar lejos de Arnold y empezar de nuevo. Claro que me dolía mucho dejarte acá y muchas veces pensé en llamarte, pero siempre pensé que estabas enojada por haberte abandonado.

—Tonta, por supuesto que no, estaba muy avergonzada por haberte dejado ir. Siento mucho por lo que pasó tu familia.

—No te preocupes. Después de lo de Olga llegó la recaída de Miriam, Olga deprimida de alguna forma afecto mucho a Miriam y empezó a tener muchos problemas con el alcohol, tantos que destruyó por completo su matrimonio. Bob vive en Nueva York y está pasándola muy bien, tengo entendido, la verdad ahora que están separados se ven mucho mejor, los dos. Estuvimos muchos años luchando contra el problema de Miriam hasta que por fin aceptó unirse a un centro de rehabilitación, desde entonces solo la vemos algunos días, y Olga y yo nos valemos por nosotras mismas. Olga tomó toda la responsabilidad por mí y desde hace cuatro años vivimos juntas. Hace meses le ofrecieron un puesto de concejera escolar en Hillwood, y después de hablarlo mucho terminó por aceptar.

—Me da mucho gusto verte así Helga, te vez bien.

—Ese es el punto Pheobe. Imagínate que todos supieron por lo que estoy pasando.

—Entiendo. Entonces ¿Ya has hablado con Arnold?

—Pheebs…

—No, nada de Pheebs, ¿Ya dejaste en claro las cosas con Arnold, Helga?

— ¡Pheobe! —Me sorprende la fuerza que ha adquirido Pheobe, al parecer dejarla aquí sola también la cambió mucho. Ella solo se ríe y rueda los ojos. No puedo evitar sentirme bien, no quiero evitar sentirme bien con esta familiaridad, aunque sea peligroso. —Ya he hablado con él, mil veces, le he dicho que me deje en paz, pero al parecer no le importa, ignora cualquier pedido que le hago y no me deja en paz.

—Es normal, cualquier enamorado hace estupideces.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y estoy estupefacta, no me puedo mover. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Pero es Pheobe, jamás se prestaría para esta clase de bromas. Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, tanta que duele. Mis manos empiezan a sudar, siento que no he parpadeado en mil años, no puedo articular palabra alguna, solo puedo verla con los ojos muy muy abiertos para pedirle una explicación.

—Oh-oh.

Por suerte seguimos en la enfermería, ahora esas paredes aburridas se vuelven oscuras y todo se desvanece.

* * *

 _Hola, bueno, aquí otro capitulo. Gracias por sus buenas vibras. Gracias por los favoritos, los reviews y todo lo que ustedes hacen._


	18. Petunia

_Capitulo 18:_

 _Petunia: P. atkinsiana_

Soy una persona que puede jactarse de ser bastante inteligente, lo soy y no me da pena decirlo. Muchas veces suelo darme cuenta de cosas que no todos ven. Se podría pensar que es algo bueno, pero lamento diferir. Hay ocasiones, como la que estoy presenciando en estos momentos, dónde me encantaría abrir mi boca y decir lo que veo. Pero no, quiero demasiado a Helga como para hacerle eso, hay lecciones en la vida que se tienen que aprender solas, no importa cuántas ganas tenga de explicarle, no es mi lugar hacerlo… ese maldito idiota me va a oír.

Puedo escuchar el timbre que anuncia le final de una clase, mi conciencia me está diciendo a gritos que no debo faltar a clases, pero esto es más importante, mi mejor amiga es más importante, seguramente ella no me dejaría ni un segundo si yo estuviera en esta situación. Así que oprimo mis reprimendas y continúo esperando.

Me asusta un poco mirarla así, sobre la camilla de enfermería, con ese color tan pálido en su rostro, de un momento a otro paso de esa chica enérgica a un cuerpo sin vida. No puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera abierto mi bocota… Pero claro, yo no sabía que Arnold aun no le había hablado de sus sentimientos. Ese estúpido. Me siento en un banco a un lado de Helga y tomo su mano, siento la ira inundarme, quiero salir y buscar a ese idiota y ponerlo en su lugar.

Escucho el tocar de la puerta y sonrió para mí. Estoy segura de quien es, los rumores en esta escuela vuelan. Sé quién es. Lo estaba esperando, aprieto fuertemente la mandíbula en un intento de liberar mi coraje y un poco de fuerza porque estoy segura que podría matarlo. Me levanto de este incomodo banco negro que está muy desgastado por el tiempo y me aproximo a la puerta. Doy una mirada rápida al cuerpo inmóvil de Helga y me preparo para lo que viene.

Me acercó a la puerta y cuando tomo la perilla para girarla y abrir la puerta siento el frio, me hago consiente del aroma a alcohol que emana de este cuarto así que, a pesar de esos golpes repetitivos en la puerta, regreso un poco a cerrar la cortinilla para cubrir la camilla donde esta permanece una Helga desmayada. Regreso a la puerta y con un giro rápido de perilla abro la puerta para encontrarme al culpable de todas mis desgracias, o si no todas, la gran mayoría.

— ¡Pheobe! Entonces es verdad, Helga está aquí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Está adentro? Quiero verla. —Intenta entrar, pero pongo mi mano en alto en señal de que se debe detener, al parecer no está de acuerdo con esto porque me mira de forma extraña y solo mira por arriba de mi cabeza buscándola. —Pheobe, tengo que verla, por favor déjame pasar.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar ¡ahora! —Mi seguridad dejó inmóvil a Arnold y solo se dirigió a donde mi dedo índice le indicaba.

—Pheobe, de verdad necesito verla, estoy preocupado. —Había suplica en su voz y su mirada de verdad transmitía preocupación, pero no. Esto no es por él, de ninguna manera, tenemos que dejar unas cosas claras le guste o no.

—Antes de que empieces con escenitas yo te voy a explicar que pasó. Y después de que te explique me vas a responder cualquier cosa que te pregunte y te vas a quedar callado cuando yo esté hablando. Se llama comunicación, básico, pero no está de más explicarte. — Él solo mueve la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y yo prosigo. —Bien, para empezar, todo comenzó en la mañana, yo estaba discutiendo con alguien y Helga llegó a querer hablar conmigo, esta persona no se iba, pelearon un poco y sin querer Helga me empujo… terminé en enfermería, pero nada grave por si te interesa. —Arnold estaba muy atento en la historia como para notar mis comentarios hostiles y eso hace que ruede los ojos en frustración. — En enfermería hablamos un poco, y me dijo que últimamente has estado molestándola, entonces yo ¡pensando que ya le habías dicho lo que sientes por ella! Hice un comentario al respecto y pues… se desmayó.

Arnold estaba sin habla, parecía que en verdad había escuchado lo que dije, fantástico, justo cuando me es útil que no escuche. Me veía fijamente, la piel se tornó pálida, y sus ojos tenían una especie de tic. Por unos minutos me quedé ahí esperando respuesta, al ver que llegaría di media vuelta para regresar con Helga hasta que me detuvo su voz dura.

—¿Estás diciendo que le dijiste a Helga que yo sentía algo por ella y ella se desmayó de la impresión? ¿Mis sentimientos le provocaron eso a ella? ¿Me aborrece tanto como para que le cause tanta impresión que yo sienta algo por ella? —Al verlo pude notar que su expresión de asombro se había desvanecido y la reemplazaba una llena de dolor.

—Helga hace casi dos meses que regresó a casa y tú aún no le has dicho lo que sientes por ella. ¿Dónde quedó ese Arnold lleno de convicción? ¿Dónde está ese Arnold que estaba dispuesto a todo por confesarle su amor a Helga? ¿No será que realmente pensabas que ella nunca volvería y confesarte por teléfono aliviaría tu alma? —Eso último en verdad le dolió, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en la forma que cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho buscando protección. — Acudiste a mí por ayuda, y te la brindé. No esperaba que para este tiempo aún no le hubieras dicho nada. En ese entonces estabas tan desesperado por verla y encontrarla que no imaginé que pasarías un segundo sin hacerle ver ese amor que dices tener por ella. No me correspondía a mí decirle. Lo siento. Pero simplemente pasó. Fue mi error y lo siento. Pero es tu culpa el no haber hablado con ella.

—¿Crees que no quiero hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento? ¿Crees que es fácil para mi acercarme a ella después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿De verdad crees que no sueño con decirle cuanto la quiero y lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que pasó, que pasaré, si ella quiere, toda mi vida compensándola por ello? —Siento culpa, una pequeña, porque ahora soy capaz de ver su dolor más intensamente, como se desagarra, la fuerza que le toma siquiera hablar del tema. — Quiero estar con ella Pheobe, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que me dé una oportunidad… pero tengo mucho miedo, a lastimarla, a romper lo mucho que ella ha trabajado en estar bien consigo misma. Todos podemos ver el gran cambio que ha hecho. Tengo miedo, estoy enojado, me duele y lo único que quie….

Arnold se queda callado, ni siquiera tiene la decencia de cerrar la boca, y cuando estoy a punto de preguntar por qué se ha detenido tan abruptamente, puedo sentir un vacío detrás de mí. Al dar la vuelta veo a Helga parada en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y solo puedo suponer que ha escuchado lo que dijo Arnold, se siente una tensión impresionante, es casi como una batalla de miradas, miradas intensas y llenas de palabras no dichas, Me siento en un campo de guerra, donde cualquier movimiento puede terminar algo. Solo aclaro un poco mi garganta y hablo para nadie en particular.

—Yo me voy de aquí, ustedes claramente tienen cosas que arreglar, —Volteo a mirar a Arnold que permanece rígido como estatua, pero sin despegar la mirada de Helga. —Arnold, habla, ya no hay vuelta atrás, y tú… —Ahora me dirijo a Helga, quien no voltea a verme ni siquiera un momento —Mi número es el de siempre, espero tu llamada. Les recomiendo a ambos que salgan de aquí, ahora. Esto es más importante que un día de clases, por favor, hablen.

Soy una persona que puede jactarse de ser bastante inteligente, lo soy y no me da pena decirlo. Muchas veces suelo darme cuenta de cosas que no todos ven. Se podría pensar que es algo bueno, pero lamento diferir. Porque este extraño don me permite sentir el dolor que siente mi mejor amiga en estos momentos, puedo ver el miedo en los ojos de Arnold, pero también puedo ver algo más, algo mucho más fuerte que el miedo, que el rencor, que el dolor. Me retracto, la verdad que es después de todo, ésta habilidad sí resulta algo bueno.

* * *

 _Hola, un saludo a todos mis nuevos y viejos lectores, me da gusto que vuelvan a leer. Pues aquí tienen otro capitulo, aun sigo planeando a donde va todo esto, así que no desesperen. Muchas gracias por leer, buenas vibras._


	19. Nochebuena

Capitulo 19

 _Nochebuena: Euphorbia pulcherrima_

Ahí está ella parada, mirándome cómo si fuera alguna clase de objeto raro que nunca había mirado en su vida, como si fuera una obra de arte abstracta que es imposible entender a menos que te tomes tu tiempo para hacerlo. Estoy pasmado, las cosas nunca resultan fáciles tratándose de Helga, pero Pheobe tiene razón, necesito hablar con ella, quiero que ella sepa lo que siento, lo más probable es que me rechace, pero al menos lo intente, al menos no me guardare estos sentimientos tan intensos y embriagantes solo para mí. Al menos seré valiente una vez y enfrentare lo que me dio miedo enfrentar años atrás. Lo que no estaba preparado para enfrentar, el amor de Helga.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Atino a preguntar. Ella no se mueve, solo parpadea y suaviza un poco la mirada. Solo me ve un poco más y da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a enfermería, al ver que no cerró esa pesada puerta café que divide los pasillos de ese lugar, entró tras ella.

La enfermería luce simple, cómo una enfermería, ventanas grandes con persianas blancas para que pueda pasar un poco de luz, dos camillas de color azul que pueden ser divididas por una gran cortina verdosa, hay un escritorio largo con repisas para mantener todo organizado. Da una sensación extraña estar aquí sin ninguna razón válida, y con ese último pensamiento termino de convencerme de que tengo que sacar a Helga de aquí.

Cuando estoy a punto de tomarla del brazo para sacarla, ella voltea a verme, y hace que me paralice, esos ojos me dicen que nada bueno saldrá de esto, no sé si tiene que ver con la forma en que se enteró, o que sea yo de quien provengan los sentimientos. No lo sé, y no importa porque cualquiera que sea el caso esos ojos no me dicen nada bueno.

— Vámonos, Pheobe tiene razón, no podemos hablar en la escuela. —Me voltea a ver inexpresiva, como si estuviera hablando con cualquier persona, su voz carece de fuerza, es monótona incluso. Lo cual produce que un escalofrió recorra mi columna. Cuando estoy a punto de responder, me veo interrumpido nuevamente. — Y, yo elijo el lugar.

Con esto último dicho, me tomo de la muñeca y me llevó fuera de la escuela, por un momento me miró sorprendida, cómo esperando que pusiera resistencia a su toque violento. Pero ¿Cómo voy a poner resistencia a su toque? Es lo que llevo soñando desde hace años, su toque, su voz, su esencia, no me importa si me quiere llevar a un callejón siniestro para golpearme, lo que me importa es que ella está aquí, conmigo, ahora.

Nos detenemos frente a un gran edificio, muy deteriorado y muy oscuro, tardo un par de segundos en reconocerlo y muchos minutos para digerirlo. No sé por qué razón me traería a este lugar, no sé por qué tanto misterio, no la entiendo, no puedo entenderla… por más que me esfuerzo es imposible para mí. Pero creo que ella también ya está cansada, no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que escapamos de la escuela y eso me pone ansioso e intranquilo.

—¿Ya lo reconociste o aún sigues en las nubes? —Esas palabras rompen el helado silencio sobre nosotros, entra por una ventana rota y llegamos a un salón que huele a humedad dónde hay pequeñas mesas de madera muy dañadas y un escritorio metálico bastante oxidado.

—Lo reconocí en cuanto llegamos, pero no entiendo por qué me trajiste a nuestro jardín de niños. Supongo que aquí es cuando me das tu explicación.

—Claro que no sabes por qué te traje aquí, si lo supieras nada de esto tendría sentido. Y por favor no tomes esa actitud, querías hablar, querías declarar tu amor hacia mí, así que aquí estamos… donde comenzó todo, donde te conocí.

—Así que me trajiste aquí porque este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos… ¿De verdad me odias tanto como para querer arrancar todo de raíz? No lo tomes a mal, no te culparía si en realidad me odiaras después de todo lo que paso…

—¿Tú llegaste a odiarme después de todo lo que te hice? —Me interrumpió su voz cansada, realmente esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, no la veo con esa actitud que ha estado mostrando desde que regresó, quiere decir que por fin tengo una oportunidad para hablar bien con ella. Solo niego con la cabeza mientras ella voltea a ver hacia afuera de la ventana buscando apartar su mirada de la mía. —Entonces sería totalmente injusto de mi parte odiarte por una vez que tuviste los pantalones para enfrentarme… claro, eso no quiere decir que la humillación publica valiera la pena. —Me ve con ojos castigadores, pero lo acepto, los merezco.

—¡Lo siento Helga, eso… es que… quiero decir… ¡Ah! —Suelto un grito exasperado— No puedo expresar con palabras cuanto lamento haberte lastimado tanto.

—Arnold, no sé quién crees que soy, pero te recuerdo que soy Helga G. Pataki, un comentario de ese tipo jamás podría destruirme, aun viniendo de ti. Sí, dolió, dolió mucho, fue casi insoportable… pero eras tú, jamás podría odiarte, aunque lo intentara… porque créeme, lo he intentado, más de las que pudo contar.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante rato… así que era ahora o nunca.

—Te amo. —Salió como un susurro, pero ella volteo inmediatamente a verme, sus ojos no reflejaban nada que pudiera entender, era otro idioma, algo que estaba codificado.

—Lo siento Arnold. Pero no puedo regresar a eso, no puedo regresar a esta relación enferma que tenemos tú y yo. No lo voy a decir, no lo volveré a repetir, ya lo hice, dos veces y no mereces una tercera, no es que ya no sienta lo mismo por ti, pero me haces daño. Nos hacemos daño mutuamente, además, ¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por mí es amor y no culpa o algo así? Nunca has estado enamorado antes Arnold.

—Porque lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca antes por nadie. Entiendo que no me creas, pero no menosprecies lo que siento por ti.

Puedo escuchar que se empieza a reír, es una risa seca, irónica y falsa.

—Por favor Arnold, realmente crees que sabes lo que es el amor, alguien que me ame jamás me va a lastimar, me va a amar cómo yo te he… —Se detiene para corregir lo que iba a decir, pero yo ya sé lo que siente por mí, porque lo puedo ver en sus ojos, porque se tomó el tiempo de traerme a este lugar, y porque lo que nos une es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. — Cómo yo lo he hecho.

— Basta de creer en ese amor que no lástima, que sólo es felicidad, en donde nunca vas a salir herida. sé que eres una romántica empedernida, pero te necesitó aquí abajo, con los pies en la tierra, te necesitó conmigo. no seas injusta con el amor Helga, no le pidas imposibles. Esa clase de amor que buscas no es real, la vida no es justa, la vida duele, como todo y el amor no es la excepción. Se por tú mirada que en este momento estás pensando "tú qué sabes del amor" y puede que tengas razón, no soy un experto, no soy ese Arnold al que solías idealizar como perfecto. No lo soy. Soy un Arnold que se cae, que tropieza, que es muy estúpido, y que puede herir hasta a la persona que más quiere. Yo no sé nada sobre el amor, sólo sé que cuando te veo, te pienso, o te oigo llega esta sensación a mí que inunda todo mi cuerpo, esta sensación reconfortante que me hace querer estar contigo y no dejarte ir, esta sensación intensa de querer cuidarte. Yo no sé si es amor, pero ¿quién lo sabe? ¿Quién puede describir cómo es al amor? Sí hasta los más sabios difieren ¿cómo esperas tu que yo lo sepa? Lo único que sé, es que ese amor que buscas no existe, simple y sencillamente porque la vida perfecta no existe.

Puedo ver su rostro a penas iluminado por la luz solar que se filtra por la ventada, se siente agradable, que en cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiera gustado sentarme a apreciar, a dejar que la mañana me inunde, que me acoja. Pero en estos momentos no me puedo dar ese lujo, el rostro que apenas es apreciable está lleno de dudas, de palabras estancadas, de reclamos, de dolor… Y yo quiero liberarla. Necesito liberarla.

— Basta ya Arnold. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca pueden ser sencillas entre nosotros? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas cómo están? ¿No puedes ver que me duele? ¿No ves que me haces daño? —Y en ese momento se rompió y no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir, quitarle todos sus demonios, o aceptarlos, aceptar que cada uno tiene sus demonios con los cuales lidiar.

—Déjame ayudarte por favor, déjame quererte, déjame ayudarte a enfrentar a esos demonios, porque juntos podemos con ellos —Se separa un poco de mí para verme a los ojos. —Por favor, sólo te pido una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, podemos ser felices Helga, al fin… podemos intentar ser felices, juntos…

Sin poderme resistir más tiempo, tomo sus mejillas en mis manos y la acerco a mis labios. Al sentir sus labios con los míos puedo jurar que todo desaparece, solo puedo sentir, siento electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, algo que me mantiene despierto y deseando más… Y todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad cuando siento que sus labios se mueven junto con los míos.

* * *

 _Hola cuchuritas, ya sé… sigo viva, pero les quería dejar un capitulo antes de las festividades, les deseo un buen final de año y nos volvemos a leer el próximo año. No sé qué pensar sobre este capítulo, no estoy muy satisfecha, en fin. Felices fiestas._


	20. Loto

**Loto.**

 _Flashback_

 _El día comenzaba anormal. De haber sabido cómo terminaría ese día, probablemente ni se hubiera levantado. Era el mismo cielo despejado que permitía al sol con sus rayos llenarlos de calor. Era la misma escuela, deteriorada por falta de mantenimiento, vieja, pero su escuela al fin y al cabo. Eran sus mismos compañeros, como siempre peleando para horas más tarde actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Si todo estaba como siempre entonces ¿qué hacia ese día 'anormal'?_

 _Simple. En todo lo que iba del día Helga G. Pataki no lo había molestado._

 _¿No les parece suficiente? Helga Pataki, su bully por excelencia, no lo había molestado, y no, no lo ignoraba, simplemente no lo molestaba, no me dirigía palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. No sabía por qué pero le dejaba un sentimiento de vacío en el corazón._

 _Y el día había empezado bien, la noche anterior le había comentado a Gerald que encontró el diario de su padre con el que se habían basado para encontrarlos, y moría de ansias por enseñarle el mapa que estaba ahí mismo dibujado. Pero todo su humor cambio cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó con Helga y los dos cayeron al piso. Esa rutina ya estaba más que establecida, era algo que se esperaba, así como las bolitas de papel, o el mal genio de Helga. Se levantó primero él, cómo siempre, le ofreció su mano... Como siempre, pero desde ahí las cosas cambiaron. Cuando era turno de Helga de soltar un insulto se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella tomo su mano._

 _Se sintió tenso al ver que ella se sacudía el polvo inexistente y tomó camino al salón. Le tomó varios segundos salir de sus sorpresa y cuando pudo la alcanzó. Se le había olvidado algo importante._

 _— Helga, oye... Lo siento.. Estaba un poco distraído buscando a..._

 _— Esta bien._

 _Fue todo lo que dijo, él paró en seco y ella siguió su camino. Dos palabras 'esta bien' dos palabras fue lo único que le dedicó Helga en toda la mañana._

 _Llegó con Gerald y como siempre se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Esto era demasiado extraño. Cuando menos lo pensó, Gerald ya tenía en sus manos el diario de su padre, lo revisaba y no podía evitar reflejar maravilla en sus ojos. Por su parte Arnold no estaba prestando mucha atención, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Helga para revisar si estaba bien. Se veía preocupada y nerviosa. No sabía si acercarse o no, por alguna razón no podía dejar de estar preocupada por ella._

 _El día avanzó y no podía sacarse a Helga de sus pensamientos, llegó la hora de ir a comer y se detuvo en su casillero para revisar que el diario de su padre estuviera resguardado. Y basta decir que desde ese momento todo fue cuesta abajo._

 _Sintió un vacío profundo en su estómago, no estaba ahí, no estaba el diario de su padre, una de sus posesiones más preciadas. ¿Quien lo pudo haber tomado? Estaba seguro que lo había dejado en su casillero esa mañana.. ¿O no? Claro que sí, ahí lo había dejado antes de ver a Helga... Helga._

 _Y su cabeza de nubló. Y de repente te todo comenzó a tener sentido, en su cabeza encontraba lógico que la única razón por la que Helga estaba actuando tan rara con él es porque estaba planeando una broma grande. Claro, eso debía de ser._

 _Cerro la puerta de su casillero, con más fuerza de la necesaria pero no le importó, se sentía mal, su estómago estaba ardiendo. Su cabeza le dolía como si tuviera fiebre._

 _— Esta es la última que me hace Helga, estoy harto de tener que aguantar sus bromas infantiles, puedo tolerar mucho Gerald, pero jamás que se meta con eso._

 _Y sin más, salió a buscarla al patio. Estaba tan enojado, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaría ahora, su cabeza palpitaba, su sangre lo quemaba, no podía soportarlo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba con Pheobe platicando y se veía angustiada, claro... La culpa._

 _— Helga Pataki. — gritó muy fuerte para su gusto, pero no interesaba, necesitaba sacarlo. — De todas las cosas bajas que haz hecho, definitivamente esta se lleva el premio. ¿Cómo puedes meterte con algo tan serio como eso? ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?_

 _Helga sólo lo miraba atónita. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado no podía permitir que nadie le hablara de esa forma, era Helga G. Pataki después de todo. Pero por otro lado, esta persona increíblemente irritada frente a ella era Arnold, y si estaba dispuesta a hacer lo planeado tenía que empezar por ese momento._

 _— No tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando Arnold. Por favor explícate. —Lo dijo lo más calmada que pudo, se dio cuenta de la sonrisa casi imperceptible que le dedicaba Pheobe, pero también estaba consciente de que Arnold la había asustado._

 _— Por favor Helga, sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Devuélveme el diario de mi padre en este momento, y que quede claro que no quiero volver a saber más de ti._

 _Esto no estaba saliendo bien. Arnold la estaba lastimando, no tenía idea de donde saco que ella tenía ese diario, pero no iba a permitir que Arnold pensara de ese modo, así que con todo el dolor y valor que pudo reunir volvió a hablar._

 _— No sé de dónde sacas que yo tengo ese diario, pero si quieres te pudo ayudar a buscarlo._

 _— Eres una hipócrita. — Todos abrieron los ojos de forma desorbitada, ¿acaso Arnold acaba de insultar a Helga Pataki? — No quieras hacerte la inocente, porque ese papel no te va. Eres mentirosa, una farsante. Le haces daño a todo lo que tocas, no tienes corazón. Eres lo más ruin que existe en este mundo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que nadie te quiere? Eres una molestia para todos._

 _A pesar de todos los insultos y todo que decía Arnold, Helga no se inmutaba. Estaba segura que Arnold tenía un muy buen motivo para este enojado a ese grado._

 _— Arnold, escúchame por favor, sé que te he hecho muchas bromas en el pasado, pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás me metería con algo tan serio como lo es el diario para tí. Yo sería incapaz de lastimarte de tal forma._

 _— ¿Incapaz? No me hagas reír, de todas las personas aquí presentes, eres la que más me ha lastimado, con insultos, con bolas de papel, con empujones... Tú elige. Explícame cómo alguien que dice odiarme no va a querer destruir lo más importante para mí._

 _Esta era su oportunidad, era darlo todo ya que más daba... Estaba tocando fondo, así que lo diría enfrente de todos. No había prueba más grande que la que estaba apunto de hacer_

 _— ¡PORQUE NO TE ODIO!... No te odio, ya te lo había dicho, me gustas... Más que gustar, lo que siento por tí es mucho más que un gusto Arnold... Yo estoy enamorada de ti._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Escucharon eso?— y antes de que Helga pudiera contestar, Arnold se echó a reír. Era una risa maliciosa, hiriente, macabra, que sólo tenía el propósito de herirla... Y eso ella lo sabía. Se quedó mirándolo un minuto, y luego le aventó un libro pequeño que tenía a la mano._

 _— Ríe todo lo que quieras. Pero ahí está la prueba, quédatelo tengo decenas de ellos, por cierto ¿cómo está May? Seguramente feliz de volver a ver a su padre, pero claro por unas botas Nancy Spomoni lo vale. — En ese momento Arnold dejó de reír, ahora ya nada le causaba gracia. — ¿Y tus padres? Bien espero, diles que les mando saludos. — Y ahí estaba Helga mostrándole sutilmente todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Probando que en efecto ella lo amaba._

 _Todo empeoró cuando pudo ver cómo se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no se dignaban a salir, ella las retenía con un poder sobre humano, todos estaban callados hasta que alguien se acercó a Arnold y tomó el libro del piso._

 _—¿Qué tenemos aquí? 'Mi amor por ti es más fuerte que la marcha de cien soles, oh Arnold mi amor' ¿Qué ridiculez es esta Helga? —Preguntó Harold, y ahora sí todo estaba perdido._

 _— Basta Harold —dijo Helga entre dientes. La mirada de Helga se dirigió a Harold y ya sin poder soportarlo más una lágrima todo por su mejilla. Y fue entonces cuando Arnold se paralizó._

 _Desde ahí ya no pudo hacer nada más, sólo mirar como todos estaban burlándose de Helga y ella les suplicaba que pararan. Pero ni lo hacían y sin más Helga se fue corriendo siendo seguida por Pheobe... Y esa fue la última vez que miro a Helga Pataki._

 _Fin de flashback_

Me separé. Lentamente, porque claro que no quería hacerlo, después de todo estaba besándola. Al fin, estaba besándola, la tomé en mis brazos por unos minutos, en lo que juntaba valor para hablar.

— Siento mucho todo lo que pasó. — siento como mi voz de rompe un poco más cada vez, pero es inútil aparentar... Estoy perdido sin ella.

— No puedo Arnold. — Me dijo ella llorando, aferrándose a mí, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla.

— No hay cosa que Helga Pataki no pueda hacer, pero entiendo, hay muchas cosas que arreglar aún. Sólo te pido que no me alejes Helga, por favor. Ya estuvimos siete años lejos, y quiero que entiendas que esto que siento es real, y te lo voy a probar... Sólo no me alejes.

Pareció pensarlo un poco, y sólo atinó a asentir con esa herma cabeza que tiene. No puedo evitar sonreír, ahora tengo una oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad. La acercó una vez más a mí pecho y no puedo evitar besarla una vez más. Ella responde inmediatamente y se que no he sido más feliz que este momento, en siete años pasados.

* * *

 _oh Dios mío, perdonen mis fachas, pero no estaba preparada para esto. De verdad que ya quiero terminarla, me encanta esta historia tuve que leer la de nuevo para tomar inspiración. No se preocupen, no va a ser un final rápido ni mucho menos. Es sólo que tengo tantas historias en la cabeza, que sé que si no termino De amor y otros demonios, no las voy a escribir. Diganme que opinan, por favor :D nos leemos luego. Gracias por leer._


End file.
